Un serpent a mordu la lune
by SssnappeD
Summary: Parfois en rimes, entre le rêve et la réalité, comme un poème. C'est le temps d'une soirée, le moment où deux êtres décident au-delà du mauvais temps, de la guerre, des cris et de l'impossible d'être deux, de fêter une 14ème année de rencontre. Solitaires, distants, ils sont deux corps qui parlent de mots qui n'existent pas. Un serpent a mordu la lune.
1. Partie 1

Coucou lecteurs,  
Voici une petite histoire sans prétention, sans grande aventure, parfois en rimes, souvent entre le rêve et la réalité comme un poème. C'est le temps d'une soirée, le moment où deux êtres décident en dépit du mauvais temps, en dépit de la guerre, des cris et de l'impossible d'être deux, de fêter leur 14ème année de rencontre. Severus a 35ans, sa petite étoile 22, c'est le début de la cinquième année à Poudlard. Leur relation pourra surprendre, leur complicité interloquer, mais comme juste précisé, cela fait 14ans qu'ils se connaissent, forcément que leur comportement peut se montrer différent de ce qu'ils sont habituellement avec le reste du monde. En dépit de tout cela, ils restent eux d'eux, solitaires, distants, pas de mots d'amour pour eux, mais deux corps qui parlent de mots qui n'existent pas.

_Avertissement:_ Cette histoire est terminée, 30000 mots environ, je publierai donc 10/11 chapitres , à raison d'1 chapitre par semaine.  
Bonne lecture !

Ah et j'ai reclassé en T. Car oui, il y a du lime, du lemon mais aujourd'hui une personne de 16 ans a déjà lu et vu pire.

* * *

_Deux étoiles sont tombées sur la Terre. Solitaires, elles ont cueilli l'éphémère._

_Tout le ciel de son chant le plus sacré, s'illumine pour conter ces deux étoiles._

_Aussi adorées et jalousées des dieux, difficile est leur survie._

_Ténèbres, leur allié, l'exil, privilégié ; ce jour marque l'instant des retrouvailles._

_Au pays d'Anonyme, deux cœurs à n'être qu'un, s'accordent la trêve d'être deux._

_Deux âmes à n'être qu'une, s'unissent au milieu de la nuit._

_Deux corps, enlacés, entrelacés, complets d'éternité._

_Au pays d'Anonyme, la Lune a rencontré Soleil,_

_Au pays d'Anonyme, un Serpent a mué Soleil,_

_Dans le Ciel et sur Terre, un Serpent a mordu la lune, l'entier ciel chante cette prière :_

_Un serpent a mordu la lune ?_

_Non, un serpent a mordu Sa Lune… Qu'ils soient bénis, ici et maintenant !_

_Desiderare, un Serpent a mordu la Lune._

* * *

**UN SERPENT A MORDU LA LUNE**

* * *

**PARTIE 1:**

_ Le monde se bouscule sur la Terre. Bientôt, un pas et c'est l'entier univers qui tremblera pour se détruire. Que soit remerciée ta Lune. La mémoire n'effacera jamais le jour symbolique et réservé de nous deux. Que l'obscurité soit l'éternelle alliée de notre évasion, éphémère mais si envieuse de tout. Je partirai à l'heure de ton accord, l'endroit de notre destinée visite s'impatiente._  
_Desiderare… (1)_

_S.S._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_Un papillon volage et surprenant est venu se poser sur mon épaule à une heure où Morphée tombait sur la Terre. Déballé le ruban discret enroulée sur l'aile, le sourire ne me quitte plus._  
_Que la Lune soit complice de nos désirées retrouvailles. Quand le ciel sonnera la première étoile, j'attendrai sur notre terre d'exil. Que le vent nous emporte à deux jusqu'au lieu des célébrations._  
_Tu me manques déjà…_

_Y._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

13 Novembre 1995.

Au pays d'Anonyme, au carrefour des mondes, visibles et invisibles, une jeune femme patientait, s'impatientait. Assise haute, sur un énorme rocher culminant à plus de trois mètres, -vieux et témoin silencieux de toutes ses correspondances - elle contemplait la lune. Décroissant récent, lumière suprême au milieu des étoiles, l'astre de nuit gouvernait en grand. D'une étrange connexion, se reflétant tamisé et discret dans l'eau du lac, il prodiguait l'aura d'union sur la Terre. Tout l'univers paraissait réuni. Sages et sacrés, tous les dieux avaient quitté leur royaume céleste et disparu, veillant en secret sur le rêvé rendez-vous. Tant espéré fut ce revoir, tant imaginé et convoité des jours durant, des semaines, des mois…oublié dormir, repoussé Morphée et son entêtement farouche de victoire personne n'avait le droit de perturber cet instant. Enchantés et enchanteurs, magiciens et rois, humains ou fantastiques, ils étaient proscrits, interdits, damnés d'avance. Et, malheur éternel pour celui ou celle qui oserait braver le tabou récusé d'un sang plus béni que tous les anges.

Penchée en arrière, les mains en appui, le visage féminin plongeait dans les hauteurs du Ciel, savourant le vent froid de l'hiver cajoleur et séduit de faire l'amour alentour. Eole s'amusait à balayer l'herbe mouillée, à réveiller la faune, sifflant et souffletant aux oreilles les plus sensibles. Il valsait la flore proche d'hibernation, ébouriffant d'une bise impertinente tous les pétales, et d'un battement d'ailes, il cueillait les belles couronnes toutes en couleurs des rois de la forêt.

Il faisait si froid ce soir, d'un froid à clore toutes les portes, les fenêtres et se terrer devant le feu d'une cheminée. Pourtant, l'intempérie la plus polaire pouvait frapper dans toutes les directions et s'abattre d'affolement, rien n'altérerait l'acte des retrouvailles.

Fixée d'intensité sur un point précis dans l'horizon, la jeune femme attendait la cloche lumière, le berger infini guide dans les Ténèbres. Le signal choisi pour décider l'heure de rencontre, chaque seconde devenait pire qu'éternité, elle exultait, le cœur suspendu. La peur au ventre secouait l'angoisse illusoire tenaillant l'esprit. Si son correspondant, consigné, était contraint d'une direction menant vers le tombeau macabre, la mort pouvait l'emporter, ici, maintenant, son âme en éclats à jamais sans rebâtir.

Au grain de sable identique, à l'abri de l'unique chêne sessile surplombant l'espace, un homme apparut. Habituellement imperturbable, légende impassible, il était remonté, un feu incandescent plein les veines. Une infâme créature pomponnée d'une couleur des pires inqualifiables l'avait barré toute la journée. Empêché le bon déroulement de sa quotidienne, la chose l'avait surveillé, analysé, décortiqué devant témoins stupides et moqueurs, quand le pistant jusqu'à la limite impénétrable de ses quartiers, ce nuisible avait eu l'audace outrecuidante d'empêcher presque son échappée.

Ce n'était que de bravoure obsédée de paraître indifférent aux yeux monde que le sort de mort n'avait pas fusé durant l'altercation. Ici, cependant, il pouvait tomber le masque, s'échauffer en liberté des feux les plus animés, personne ne méjugerait. Ni même le spectacle qui le défiait et qui dans l'absolu n'arrangea rien.

Le regard porté sur le dessin en bas, il s'accorda le temps d'observation. La main accrochée sur l'écorce de l'arbre, le pas retenu, il espionna l'expectative tête à tête solitaire au milieu du monde. Une capuche pour coiffure, simple blouson gris, et zippé jusqu'au col, un jean fin cintré gris, des bottines du même gris, sa connaissance était l'égale d'elle-même, nonchalante et parfaitement certaine de pouvoir affronter tous les négatifs. Et, si occupée à errer vers des altitudes infranchissables. Le feu devint lave. Avide d'expulser la dépression qui l'envahissait, l'homme lâcha prise, déferlant de tempête orageuse tout autour.

- Juste à l'heure, s'éleva la voix objet d'attention, et presciente du mauvais temps qui venait la frapper, telle foudre fendant la terre.

L'étoile polaire venait renaître à côté de la lune, l'heure du rendez-vous était sonnée.

- Non, je suis d'avance légère, contredit l'homme mal aimable. Il vérifia la stabilité entière de ses jambes, plusieurs fois il tapota du pied gauche sur le sol, lorsque suffisamment assuré que tout se maintenait, il avança, gagnant l'insouciante.

»Descends de là tout de suite, ordonna-t-il de ce ton capable d'épouvanter un fantôme. Tu vas attraper la mort.

- La mort ne s'attrape pas, riposta la femme tranquille. Elle frappe toute seule.

Elle n'osa pas bouger, transposée d'immobilisme dès la première syllabe énoncée via cette voix reconnaissable entre toutes. Un mot, un seul, elle était guérie, soulagée, l'alarme mise au placard.

»Et, je suis bien ici, c'est comme régner sur Ciel et Terre en même temps.

- Que m'importe ton règne des nuages ou de la boue, j'ai dit : descends.

Il s'excitait. Malentendu l'indifférence exprimée au dessus, le visage perpétuellement en adoration devant la lune, la lave surchauffa. Il détestait l'obsession inabordable qu'elle consignait dans cet astre menaçant la déporter, elle, jusqu'au fin fond d'inapprochable.

»Descends !

_et Aborde-moi_, ajouta-t-il pour lui seul.

Elle n'obéit pas. Virée à droite, elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'explora. Même, dans le noir le plus noir, elle aurait pu jurer entrevoir l'exactitude dans le regard noir et pénétrant. Dense et magistral, il émanait de lui le plus grand respect, l'inaccessible. Son cœur tapa sa percussion.

- Tu me veux radoteur ? s'exalta l'invité, répudiant l'insoumise. Descends ! Et, par le Ciel, quelle idée sincère que la tenue qui te compose aujourd'hui.

- Ma tenue ? s'étonna la femme perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il va qu'elle s'insuffit aux degrés catastrophiques qui défaillent sur la Terre depuis des jours. Il gèle, pour ton bon souvenir, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ton piédestal, et tout de suite !

- Je n'ai pas froid.

- Yenyeli ! scanda-t-il haut et fort.

- Oui, Severus…

- Suffit, Obéis !

Il s'insupportait de sa monomanie résistante de tout, même dans son tort. Pas froid ? Il connaissait ce discours comme un poème. Or, à chaque récitation, le sermon du dernier vers l'avait déclaré vainqueur. Plusieurs fois, préjugeant sa sensibilité au froid, elle s'était retrouvée proche de mort. _L'imbécile !_

» Yenyeli, répéta-t-il pour se faire entendre. Ma patience s'esbroufe depuis bien avant que le Soleil se couche, alors s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ce soir.

- Qui ? demanda prompte l'interpellée vive d'esprit après l'aveu inavoué.

- Qui, quoi ?

Elle modifia sa position, de façon à balancer les jambes dans le vide, buste en avant, elle le confronta.

- Même scellée mon entière barrière, indiqua-t-elle sérieuse inattendue. Je ressentirai ta colère jusqu'à des kilomètres, alors je réitère : Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, le Professeur décrypta le souci exprimé inconsciemment au travers cette voix qui savait se teinter de tant de nuances. Elle était déjà prête à mordre celui ou celle ayant provoqué d'affront certain, le volume si ardent bouillant dans sa tête. Il assentit, répondant à la question sans détour.

- Un abject crapaud tout orné de rose et de poils angoras.

Une réponse qui noya le souci pour peindre l'étonnement.

- Un Crapaud ? copia Yenyeli, songeuse. Il y a des crapauds à Poudlard ? Sa tête ballota vers la droite, fouillant le problème nouveau que lui présentait Severus.

- Ordonné du ministère oui, et par Salazar, je n'ai jamais jugé nouvelle mesure plus stupide et inutile de toute ma vie. Elle espionne nos méthodes de travail dans l'idée surexcitée de blâmer tous les choix du directeur. Elle fomente en secret le poste de Dumbledore.

- Le ministère veut couronner un crapaud à Poudlard ? Quel drôle d'idée.

- Drôlesque et burlesque si tu veux mon avis, dégrada-t-il de mauvais verbe. Elle a même failli me retenir te manquer ce soir.

- Mais tu es là, renvoya Yenyeli pour mettre court à cette discourtoise discussion. Je suis là, nous deux ici…

Une brise s'interposa, marquant naturellement le moment solennel. Perdus l'un dans l'autre, les deux cœurs solitaires se recomposèrent, ré-apprivoisant la sensation étrange et bienveillante d'être deux quand la vie s'acharne partout à imprimer le chiffre un.

»Tu m'as manquée Severus.

Tout était dit, résumé, c'était suffisant.

Heureuse, elle lui dessina son plus beau sourire, puis du pied, elle s'élança, abandonnant enfin sa dominance. L'atterrissage fut périlleux pire que présagé. Des feuilles, emmagasinées, tassées d'humidité depuis le début de l'automne trahirent l'équilibre mesuré de la jeune femme, et c'est sur les fesses, qu'elle regagna la terre ferme.

- Que Salazar soit remercié, se félicita Severus, rictus aux lèvres, de cette satisfaction éprouvée quand tout à coup le monde vous donne raison. Il m'est complice ce soir.

- Ce soir comme tous les soirs, accentua Yenyeli sans prendre ombrage de la moquerie et massant son postérieur peu douloureux. Il est ton complice tout le temps, ce n'est pas nouveau. Hum… moelleuse la vue d'ici.

- Donne, orchestra-t-il calme en lui tendant la main. La distraction avait suffi à submerger l'obstiné volcan qui l'habitait depuis des heures. Elle était son miracle personnel capable en une fraction seconde l'anesthésier. Elle était le soleil au milieu de la nuit. La lune aux premières lueurs du jour, il révéla la réciproque.

»Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Yenyeli plongea dans la mer noire. Inabordable mais si attentionnée dans sa vie. Infiniment, il était celui qui la secoure et lui offre l'intérêt sur terre. Plus souriante que jamais, elle rendit le geste, obéissante et conciliante. A peine effleuré les doigts, la chaleur la pénétra partout. D'un feu qu'on ne veut surtout pas voir mourir.

Debout, droite, à deux pas d'envahir sans complexe le périmètre du Maître des cachots, elle se concorda enfin le temps du détail. Plus de trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La situation du monde détournait les visites autrefois courantes, hebdomadaires, pour favoriser l'exceptionnelle. Un véritable sursis. Même, les lettres s'espaçaient de lenteur irrespirable.

Les cheveux bruns, plus longs de quelques centimètres, il n'avait au reste absolument pas changé. A l'excepté extraordinaire de l'uniforme nouvellement vêtu. Manteau noir ¾ rehaussé de poches prestiges et paradé de boutons aussi habituellement nombreux, sous lequel transparaissait le col d'une chemise blanche écharpe noire en laine nouée d'une boucle pantalon noir droit cintré, ajusté des hanches aux pieds et à l'ourlet obséquieux d'autres boutons chaussures tout de cuir noir au bout carré l'allure générale n'exprimait rien du sorcier.

Tout en restant lui, élégant et discret.

La cape quant à elle, délaissée aux cachots.

Il transpirait l'homme au masculin, un régal pour les yeux curieux de Yenyeli qui le redécouvrait. Bien qu'en toute intimité, elle l'avait déjà détaillé de contentement comparable très souvent.

- Notre destination est Moldue, exprima-t-elle, terminé son introspection et notifié qu'un tel habit n'était pas d'inspiration par simple vice de contentement.

- Pour notre sécurité, c'est préférable, confirma Severus d'un pas en avant. D'ailleurs, si tu consens au départ, il est temps.

Elle fit l'autre pas et proches, se respirant l'un l'autre dans la froideur de la nuit, le temps parut s'immortaliser. Réchauffés, expirant du même rythme, buée chaude et vaporeuse entremêlée, ils fusionnèrent à n'être qu'un. Ils n'étaient qu'un.

- Je suis prête, déclara après un moment Yenyeli, au bord d'effacer l'étape suivante pour profiter ici et maintenant de cet homme engageant et de prodige, si accueillant pour elle. Exclusivement pour elle, elle le priait.

»Un dernier détail cependant m'obsède : Quel genre de Potion peut bien s'alimenter en bave de crapaud ?

Severus s'égaya, magiquement étourdi par l'humour dont savait jouer d'opportunité bien avisée son ancienne élève.

- De ces potions qui empoisonnent, attesta-t-il, en se prêtant au jeu et coulant l'une de ses mains sur la taille féminine pour se coller contre son corps. Il approcha son visage, son front marié au sien, inondant deux billes rouges de ses ténèbres, ils se dévorèrent l'un l'autre.

»De celles toxiques et mortelles, alors surtout n'y touche pas.

Sans autre mot, il les transplana.

Deux rires complices s'envolèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Dévalant les étoiles, auditoire de lumière. Les bougies du Ciel brillaient pour célébrer la rencontre sur Terre de la lune ayant rencontré son soleil. Quatorze ans, aujourd'hui, que leur destinée s'était croisée pour la toute première fois.

Quand deux chemins naviguent à n'être qu'un, il n'y a plus deux chemins, mais un infini voyage au-delà des mystères. Destinées, destin, ils sont deux cœurs à n'être qu'un.

A suivre !

(1) Signifie regretter l'absence de l'astre en latin.

SssnappeD++


	2. Partie 2

_« Celui qu'entoure la flamme de la jalousie, __  
__celui-là en fin de compte, pareil au scorpion, __  
__tourne contre lui-même son dard empoisonné »_

Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

**PARTIE 2 :**

Au pays d'Anonyme, dans un monde où la magie n'avait plus sa place depuis des temps immémoriaux, à l'autre bout de leur terre d'exil oubliée secrète, le couple réapparut. Dans une ville inconnue, les deux à n'être qu'un se frayèrent invisibles leur commune destinée d'un soir.

- Un festival est célébré jusqu'à demain, annonça l'homme sans quitter la chaleur entre ses bras, le visage orienté vers la Grand-Place où s'amoncelaient les nombreux convives.

»Fondus dans la masse, plus facile sera notre balade à deux.

- Notre adresse m'indiffère royalement, rehaussa la femme prisonnière agréable entre ses barreaux tout de noir. Une cage dorée dans laquelle elle se serait sans remords arraché les ailes par simple vœu d'y être capturée.

»T'avoir pour moi seule, m'est suffisant.

Oublié la grand place, le Professeur de Potions ré-aborda le rouge de Yenyeli, buvant de surprise continuelle tout le désir sincère qu'elle exprimait à être en sa compagnie.

- Idiote, assena-t-il sans réelle âcreté et malhabile dans sa réaction. Il lui tapota le bout du nez de son index.

- Oui, idiote aussi je prends !

- Imbécile.

Elle rit. De ce rire chaleureux et authentique qu'elle n'émotionnait qu'à ses côtés. Si facile était sourire quand le simple rappel de sa présence étirait ses lèvres vers les sommets les plus hauts. Severus, ébaudi, ne trouva pour seul confort, que l'inspiration de l'étreindre plus fort, désireux de calmer l'organe de vie qui frappait d'un rythme _forte_ dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'un gargouillement inharmonique s'immisça. Brailleur, celui-ci déclara haut et fort qu'ils pouvaient bien s'occuper en loisirs de leur soirée, il leur fallait en priorité s'attentionner à le remplir.

- Ton estomac riposte, certifia l'homme, amusé en posant la main droite sur le ventre affamé. Son cœur distrait, retrouva sa cadence.

- Traître, dénonça Yenyeli en pianotant par-dessus cette main, son ventre malpoli.

Ce qui déclencha le rire précieux du Professeur. De miroir exact, ce fut Yenyeli qui se désorienta, stupéfixée par ce miracle plus rare que l'aurore boréale dans le désert du Sahara. Elle sonda ouvertement l'expression inhabituellement charmante qu'il esquissait en cet instant, tout en ressentant directement via le contact de sa main contre son ventre, l'écho tremblant de cet éclat rieur. Tout simplement magique, elle imprima sa mémoire, elle tatoua son corps.

- Allez, viens, ordonna-t-il en les séparant, et inconséquent du bouleversement souligné dans l'entier cœur de la jeune femme. Il escalada, agile, le monticule de terre qui les réservait des suspicieux.

»Allons dîner. Et, pour notre anniversaire, tu es libre de choisir tout ce qui te fait l'envie, tu es mon invitée.

- Vraiment ? s'émerveilla sa partenaire, sitôt pardonné son traître qui cria famine pour la deuxième fois.

- Assurément, enchérit-il en l'attendant.

Yenyeli enjamba les quelques mètres les dissociant. La capuche balayée dans le vent, elle le regagna, intéressée vive de sa proposition, quand bordée son altitude, elle s'arrêta. Epoustouflée par le nouveau spectacle décrit dans l'horizon. Toute cerclée de lumière aux milles couleurs, la ville s'illuminait comme un millier d'étoiles. Etincelantes et extraordinaires de vie. Les stands, petits, grands, variés, diversifiés et dispersés tout autour du centre névralgique d'une place immense créaient la communion particulière du feu de camp où se réunissaient tous les égarés en fouille de chaleur. Quant aux enfants, de tout âge et d'origines multiformes, déambulant de joie dans les allées multicolores quand leurs parents hurlaient en arrière pour les contenir, suaient l'innocence dans laquelle Yenyeli respira d'enchantement.

- Merci, Severus, bénit-elle, émue, et dépourvue d'autres mots.

Encore, toujours, il surprenait, capable de cette magie narrée dans les contes, insuffler un feu d'artifice dans son cœur. Il avait trouvé le lieu parfait pour leur célébration, et infertile, la voix échouait à exprimer toute sa gratitude. Inutile les mots cependant, comme au jour de leur première fois, Severus avait compris. Il devinait d'aisance, tel fil invisible au plus clair d'obscurité, l'émotion heurtée dans cette petite étoile pas comme les autres.

Silencieux, le sourire caché au bord des lèvres, il la dépassa.

Côte à côte, ils marchèrent à l'unisson. Se faufilant en sécurité dans les avenues accueillantes que cette ville illuminée, procurait aux visiteurs égarés dans la nuit.

Plusieurs minutes à se perdre d'errance hasardeuse, les yeux partout, à photographier toutes les toiles d'exposition dans ce musée en trois dimensions, Yenyeli, étourdie, retourna de mission gourmande dans son esprit. Elle farfouilla le dîner d'envie promis auparavant, de cet air aussi sérieux et concentré, que celui du scientifique sur le point de trouver la solution à un problème irrésolu, après tant de nuits blanches.

Severus, son voisin proche, mais de distance naturellement suffisante pour les considérer séparés, l'examina de biais, les deux mains croisées dans le dos. Il se réjouissait intérieurement l'effervescence agitée dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il jubilait être responsable unique de son état, quand les sens en alerte, la mer noire dévia vive de l'autre côté.

Importuns inopportuns, quatre jeunes guettaient leur direction, ils surveillaient leur ascension. D'analyse éclaire, captant d'expertise exercée les simples d'esprit, Severus les intercepta. Legilimens virtuose, il décrypta limpide le regard lubrique assaillie sur son étoile. Une pancarte flashait l'avide dans l'atmosphère. Appréciateurs évidents, ils lorgnaient Yenyeli sans la moindre pudeur, comme quatre fauves en rut de mordre la cible. _Qu'ils soient damnés !_ Le feu du Professeur s'anima, se ranima. Plus destructeur et effroyable que tous ceux endurés depuis des mois, le rouge le domina. D'un rouge vif et excessif le consumant de honte sans pareil.

En temps normal, il aurait abhorré cette couleur, d'opiniâtreté tenace il l'aurait châtiée, loin, très loin, quitte en dernier recours à s'exorciser de force mais dans cet espace du temps, c'était impossible. Impossible réfléchir ou étudier le raz de marée subito ravagé dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son âme. Il ne comprenait rien, ne discernait rien seuls ces prédateurs, ces dérangeurs dérangés en quête de sensations fortes peignaient le spectre dans son esprit.

Sans se douter du choc irraisonnable et infondé qui l'asservit, Serpentard les abomina à l'extrême, jusqu'à mort. Adjurant d'un venin inexplicable et mortel ces sales moldus honteusement coupables d'oser seulement poser un œil sur sa petite étoile accessible que par lui. Ce qui n'éveilla absolument en rien les quatre jeunes. Inconscient naïfs, ils foncèrent ligne droite, obnubilés par l'assurance qui se dégageait de chacun d'entre eux. De cette trainitude (1) typique adoptée par tous les adolescents au moment du premier flirt, ils firent un pas, puis deux.

Un peu en arrière, Yenyeli, goûtait l'aveugle. Toujours accaparée à son menu, mélangeant et re-mélangeant les méandres culinaires dans le chaudron de son crâne, elle n'accosta à aucune variable du temps, la situation. Elle ne vit jamais, trop tard, le camion embardé pleine vitesse et sans frein qui roulait droit dans le mur.

- Ah je sais, s'exclama-t-elle au milieu du silence, l'eurêka juste retenti. J'ai trouvé. Severus, pour mon repas ce soir, je vois gla…

Boom !

Un camion heurta un mur. Impossible la continuité. Ni sa phrase, ni ses pas, un bras fort et impérieux en un tonnerre lui bloqua la route. Brusquement barricadée de noir, Severus de son corps entier l'enchaîna de fers indestructibles, et prise au dépourvue, sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Severus, que…. essaya-t-elle d'exprimer.

Silence.

Le Maître des Potions, protecteur absolu, érigea une clôture infranchissable. L'écran invincible entre elle et les quatre audacieux. Audacieux, qui sur cette entreprise insoupçonnée, se figèrent. Ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de mal lire l'absolue haine dans la mer de ténèbres qui les condamnait à perpétuité. Ils reculèrent, doucement, prescients du danger imminent qui menaçait. A l'excepté d'un seul. Plus téméraire, pour ne pas évoquer suicide, le plus grand amorça l'avant. La mer noire dériva.

- Viens, imputa Severus en agrippant la main de Yenyeli pour la tirer sans véritable douceur. D'inspiration différente, il entama la fuite. Il lui fallait s'évader, quitter la scène au bord du crime où par Salazar, il allait de magie et des mains extirper le dernier souffle du malheureux téméraire. Hélas pour la dérive, l'initiative revêche doucha rudement l'oiseau en cage. Tractée involontaire, ne réalisant pas les nouveaux enjeux au milieu de leur à deux, Yenyeli se braqua. Deux mua Un.

- Hey, se révolta-t-elle en détirant de rusticité identique. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je prends ta main, voilà ce qui me prend, fustigea le tracteur acide. Tu marches n'importe comment ! Alors je te corde, où de ton habituelle stupidité tu vas finir par nous perdre.

- Je te demande pardon, se vexa l'accusée, abasourdie. Le Ciel foudroya la Terre. Répète, j'ai mal entendu !

- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, confirma-t-il rêche et plus véhément que jamais. Tu es stupide. Toujours stupide, aveugle, inconsciente, totale incapable de vivre les yeux ouverts, les yeux dans la Lune, tu es pire que toute l'idiotie de mes élèves réunis. Alors, avance et tais-toi !

Que le ciel témoigne !

Une comète aurait pu percuter la Terre et engendrer l'Armageddon, cela n'aurait pas soufflé de dégâts pires dans l'âme sensible de Yenyeli. L'opprobre injustement déversée par l'homme estimé le plus dans cette vie et toutes les autres, l'expédia sous mille pieds de fonds. Piquée à vive, une lame plein cœur, elle forgea sa défense et s'imposa de même puissance.

- Lâche-moi Severus ! La voix à couper au couteau, il ne planait aucun doute de l'imputation de sa demande.

Mais, Severus éluda. Le « non », siffla dans sa bouche, infiniment plus perturbé qu'il était par l'audacieux qui les pistait à quelques mètres.

- Severus, j'ai dit, lâche-moi !

- Et, j'ai dit non, rétorqua-t-il inflexible en multipliant les pas.

- Severus !

Elle tira, il tira plus fort, encore, toujours. Aller, retour, aucun des deux ne voulait transiger, quand intoxiqué du combat, Severus fit volte face et l'affronta.

- Quoi ? Quoi, quoi, et quoi ? hurla-t-il sans libérer sa main.

Le choc emboutit Yenyeli. Elle tomba chez Silence, douloureusement cognée par le masque inscrit d'encre funeste sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Severus, qu'est-ce… tenta-t-elle d'articuler, inquiète pour lui. Souffrance, douleur, colère, il était attaqué partout dans son âme, et toute la rage qui pouvait l'embraser elle, s'évapora d'instance. Il avait mal.

- Tu ne peux pas obéir pour une fois, continua celui-ci sans prescience de son excès. Obéis par Merlin !

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que tu me fatigues, alors veux-tu bien cesser ton débat dans lequel je jure d'une potion mortelle, tu n'auras aucune victoire. Je ne cèderai pas. Jamais !

- Céder ? releva Yenyeli incompréhensive en pire de sa débâcle. Elle ressentait, mais illisible fut la source de son mal-être.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle nuance s'interposa au milieu d'empathie générale. Puis, une autre, et encore une autre. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans son périmètre. Intriguée, elle regarda alentour, des moldus spectateurs du drame les dévisageaient, y compris le badaud téméraire et ses trois autres copains. Le centre d'intérêt de la fête, c'était eux, Yenyeli désapprouva.

- Severus, chuchota-t-elle mal aisée par cette introspection. Comme deux bêtes curieuses, on les épiait. On les analysait. Tous complotaient l'hypothèse, rieurs, moqueurs, indifférents, suspects, ils donnaient leur couleur, la jeune femme chavira.

»Arrête, s'il te plaît, tout le monde nous regarde.

Sauf qu' au lieu d'accalmie, l'ancien Mangemort s'affola en catastrophe.

- Et alors ? rua-t-il totalement explosif. Quand bien même ils regardent, quand bien même l'entier univers jouerait les observateurs sur nous, je m'en contrefiche.

Il s'en retourna, désireux de reprendre leur fuite, elle objecta vive.

- Severus, j'ai dit stop ! ordonna-t-elle autoritaire, en rompant leur connexion. Arrachée des mains, elle cloua ses pieds au sol.

- Donne, relança-t-il en reprenant les doigts pour les serrer plus fort.

- Non ! Elle s'arracha encore.

Une rébellion qui finit d'asphyxier le Professeur, et au milieu du naufrage, une folie détraquée l'usurpa. Camisole venimeuse, son esprit aliéné esquissa l'idée invraisemblable qu'elle puisse en vérité déjeter sa main par simple refus obtus de leur photographie à deux au milieu du monde. Folie folle extravagante, ineptie, mais totalement hors de contrôle, il débita acerbe l'aigreur sulfurant en bouche.

- Dis-le tout de suite si t'as honte qu'on nous observe ensemble !

- Comment ? tomba des nues Yenyeli. Au pire de ses cauchemars, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné une telle contre-attaque.

- Une simple main et te voilà en pleine révolution. Si cela t'insupporte qu'on nous dévisage à deux, avoue ! Après tout, nous n'avons jamais eu que la pleine obscurité du monde pour témoigner l'alliance de nous deux.

Yenyeli s'effondra. Littéralement, totale impénétrable des mots dégorgés avec tant de fougue et d'acidité par Serpentard. Honte ? Mais, de quoi parlait-il ?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle se blâma elle-même pour son impuissance. Empathique du monde mais si incapable de percer la couleur de l'être désiré le plus ressentir et comprendre. Quel feu empoisonnait son Serpent ? Quelle action suscitait une destruction si hors norme dans son âme de vie. Toutes ses couleurs se mélangeaient. Les cordes tendues d'extrême, il allait finir par se rompre. Comment le délivrer ?

- Severus, par la Lune, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle-moi ! Elle suppliait.

Le souci, c'était que Serpentard n'assimilait pas de lumière plus éclairée sa déferlante. Possédée par l'image de ces moldus en véritable chasse de Yenyeli défilant en boucle dans son crâne, il ne réalisait pas son émotion. Une Emotion si nouvelle et méconnue pour le plus impassible des hommes. Le pourquoi, le comment ? Il s'en détournait comme d'un gallion. Juste, que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il les vomissait. Et, même s'il proférait paroles scabreuses et tranchantes, blessant volontaire la jeune femme en face de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher.

- Et vous là, allez voir ailleurs, objecta-t-il tout à coup vers deux nouveaux hommes intéressés de la scène enflammée jouée au milieu de la fête.

C'était de mal en pire et Yenyeli son aide la plus précieuse paniqua, le cœur à la frontière de se dissoudre. Machinale, ses yeux s'égarèrent autour, essayant en vain de trouver le déclencheur. Elle trouva le prédateur et ses amis rejoints, elle s'y fixa. Il y avait un lien, elle fut certaine immédiate, un frisson désagréable la parcourut quand son regard croisa celui du plus grand. Sauf que songeuse un peu trop longtemps sur l'insolent à gauche, celui exécré par Severus, elle empira sans vouloir la dépression.

- Bah voilà, va les rejoindre ! Entre eux et moi, la honte ne semble t'aviver qu'avec moi. Par Merlin, cette soirée est un véritable gâchis, une perte de temps inconsidérée, je la regrette.

_Suffit !_ hurla silencieuse Yenyeli.

Elle entendait, elle écoutait, elle voyait tout mais tout se contredisait. Elle fut prise de vertiges. Severus voguait en pleine tempête, entouré de flammes capable d'incendier l'océan. Sans sortie de secours, piégé pour être consumé, il se meurtrissait lui-même. Les mots qu'il débarquait avec tant d'affirmation volaient de vent contraire en pensées. Son cœur saignait, hémorragique et c'était sa faute. Sa faute à elle. Que le ciel l'emporte ici et maintenant, son âme en éclats à jamais sans rebâtir. Heureusement, la Lune fut son secours. Avant que la bombe Serpentarde n'annihile la terre, l'astre de nuit chuchota à son oreille. Elle réagit. Spontanée et d'innovation pleine de désespoir et irrévérencieuse, elle trouva l'alternative.

Quand les mots ne suffisent plus, seul l'acte est péremptoire.

Un pas, puis deux, elle déporta leur devenir. Débarrassé de ses entraves, elle poussa du bout des pieds et absorba la tempête. Les deux mains harponnées au col du manteau chaud, elle l'aborda, et au plus proche, s'enivrant déjà de son odeur, elle l'embrassa.

Bouche contre bouche, deux à n'être qu'un, enfin unis, le feu du serpent s'inonda.

Stupéfait par l'impétuosité insoupçonnée de son étoile, les yeux grands ouverts, il retrouva l'impassible de sa légende, lorsque brièvement fixé sur le quatuor soudain statufié par le nouveau spectacle qu'ils représentaient à deux, il s'alimenta d'un feu différent.

Arrogant, fier, exquis.

Ses ténèbres plantées dans les rubis de sa petite étoile, l'entourant instinctivement de ses bras pour amortir leur deux corps entrechoqués, le Professeur se laissa merveilleusement conquérir. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il accepta d'hardiesse partagée la langue mutine serpentant et réclamant son droit de passage. Participatif heureux, il lui donna la sienne. Mêlés, embrassés, s'embrassant, Severus et Yenyeli, sans se soucier des curieux alentours, s'épousèrent. Leur bouche, leur corps, leur cœur, noyés qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chaleur passionnée de deux êtres réunis.

Baiser d'éternité, le ciel s'unit à la terre.

Baiser d'intensité, un serpent tentait de mordre la lune.

Dévoré l'un l'autre, salivant, goûtant, re-goûtant, jouant à danser mouillés et harmonieux, les deux étoiles se marièrent de perfection. Engendrant de miracle divin retrouvé, leur propre saveur, celle qui n'avait d'égal régal qu'eux deux. Quand transportés de fièvre effrénée, éperdus dans l'imprudence de leur désir désiré, l'oxygène manqua. Vivant la toute dernière seconde, à la limite de perdre la vie, ils s'éloignèrent. A bout de souffle, ils se quittèrent de distance juste suffisante pour respirer.

- Ne redis jamais cela, murmura la femme entre deux respirations.

Le temps d'explication, elle le respirait lui. Le temps de discussion, il la respira elle.

»Jamais plus, n'ose seulement émettre la simple hypothèse que je puisse être éhontée par notre union. Honte de toi ? Moi ? Hérésie, damnation, stupide et détestable, plutôt me poignarder plein cœur, plutôt m'arracher l'âme, me tuer, me ressusciter et recommencer.

Elle martela la poitrine masculine de ses deux mains, si amère qu'il puisse seulement l'imaginer ainsi.

»Jamais plus, tu m'entends Severus ou par la Lune, je jure de nous tuer tous les deux.

Rouge dans noir, elle le fixa, sérieuse, déterminée.

Severus s'imprégna, mémorisa chacun de ses mots, il s'en voulut. Sa réaction excessive et à l'opposé de son impassible légende, l'avait blessée, meurtrie au-delà du raisonnable et au final, ils souffraient tous les deux. Il la serra plus fort, seulement capable d'excuse imprononçable. Le nez plongé dans son cou, il aspira le parfum familier, baisant la peau qu'il ne voulait que pour lui. Elle n'objecta rien, penchant la tête en arrière, envieuse des caresses que les lèvres masculines lui offraient d'abandon total. Elle pardonna, se battant d'amnésie pour oublier les mots blessants qu'elle venait d'encaisser injustement. Il était comme ça, le venin en bouche, habitué à verser les pires maux par simple instinct de survie. Il protégeait son cœur disloqué des années auparavant en assenant plus durement quand il se sentait menacé ou proche de défaillir. Mais, elle prenait tout, entier, elle acceptait tout, car si capable d'extrême contraire de se montrer le plus généreux des hommes. Comme en cet instant, où bercée d'infinie tendresse, elle n'aurait souhaité le quitter pour rien au monde. Jamais. Toujours elle le désirait à ses côtés.

Dans le même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à définir leur relation. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Son cœur si empathique aux autres ne crayonnait aucune réponse. Existait-il seulement un mot pour exprimer tout ce qu'il lui représentait ? Comment ressentir quand un seul être est tout à la fois ? Il était tout, son tout, et priant la lune, elle supplia d'un cri silencieux qu'il demeura dans le ciel et sur terre, l'immortel. Son Soleil d'éternité.

La lune, impatientée d'éternité, suppliait l'immortel.

Un serpent, impatienté d'éternité, allait mordre la lune.

A suivre !


	3. Partie 3, premier mouvement

_« La forme la plus extrême de la possession : la destruction »_

Gaëtan Brulotte.

* * *

**PARTIE 3, PREMIER MOUVEMENT**

Au pays d'Anonyme, surveillé d'un public anonyme, deux cœurs à n'être qu'un composaient l'air des retrouvailles. Battant l'un contre l'autre, raisonnant mélodieux et identique dans le silence entrelacé, deux cœurs à n'être qu'un s'accordaient, s'harmonisaient. Clos d'un mur impénétrable, envahis de leur jumelle étoile, celle qui n'avait d'écho sacré que la leur, Severus et Yenyeli refusaient de se quitter. Collés corps contre corps, le temps s'évaporait le gel d'instant présent.

- Au fait, chuchota l'homme après un moment, les lèvres assoupies dans le nid noir de son étoile. Tu amorçais l'eurêka au précédent d'actuel ? Que voulais-tu dire ?

- J'ai oublié, maronna la jeune femme éperdue. Chaque aspiration avait le goût des Potions. Ivre, elle tanguait sur une mer noire et tranquille. Le besoin d'équilibre sans ressentir, elle patientait la toute dernière seconde pour respirer et s'abreuver en quantité plus grande de son alcool inégalé. Un abysse de sensations.

Perclus dans des barreaux plus indestructibles que ceux de la prison la plus sécurisée, le couple cultivait l'éphémère d'union.

Deux, mués un.

- Mais, si ! rappelle-toi, insista le Professeur âpre.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, l'étalon inamissible indomptable.

»Je te cite : Je vois gla…

- Oh, oui, tilta Yenyeli, enthousiaste. Elle émergea, s'écarta. Visage haut, elle pénétra l'encre inaltérable, s'en imbiba tel un buvard sur une feuille détrempée, puis affichant son sourire de cette intrépide innocence que l'homme affectionnait tant en secret, elle confia. J'ai trouvé mon dîner. De la glace, c'est ce dont j'ai envie.

La tendresse et l'éphémère disparurent. Le Serpent recouvra sa raucité.

- Je te demande pardon, s'atterra Severus en terminant de les séparer, mine déconfite. C'est une blague ?

- Absolument pas. J'en ai goûté tout récemment et j'ai adoré. Alors, j'en veux !

- Mais, il gèle, riposta-t-il en défense et mal aimable. L'hiver se dégringole sous les zéros, et tu m'annonces du congelé pour dîner !

Il déglutit, écœuré d'avance du sucre frigorifié qu'elle suggérait, tout comme il s'écœurait du saccharose sous toutes ses formes, TOUT le temps.

- Oui, mais encore ? différa Yenyeli, insouciante et pas convaincue.

- Mais, hors de question, voilà tout ! Sévère, le Professeur fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, la toisant de sa hauteur masculine, l'absolu noir dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas un repas, c'est une gâterie pitoyable, mauvaise pour la santé. Nutrition déplorable et nauséeuse, je ne serai pas complice.

- Mais…

- Mais, rien du tout ! Des dents abîmées, voilà ce que tu vas gagner pour au final un estomac insatisfait et un corps refroidi. Il croisa les bras, inflexible. Choisis autre chose !

- Mais, se plaignit encore Yenyeli, têtue et capricieuse. Tu as dit : tout ce dont j'ai envie. Or, je me souviens nos cours. Tu m'as de talent enseigné que l'envie ne se mesurait pas en acte réfléchi ou résonné. J'ai envie de glace, consens.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

»Auquel cas, il fallait m'asseoir d'interdits dès le départ ou t'exprimer clair et limpide. A moins que… Elle feint la réflexion, l'index droit malicieusement déposé sur les lèvres. Salazar m'aurait menti ?

_Impertinente ! Sale petite impertinente constante_, pesta Severus en silence.

Elle le défiait. Encore, toujours, son sacerdoce perpétuel.

Il entrevit l'orage planer à l'horizon, le ciel grisé et neutre d'autres couleurs. Âcre, il suppura le venin sur le champ rechargé en bouche, quand de contraste extraordinaire, l'esprit revendiquait l'impassible. Revêche, mais fatigué. Il se lassait, s'épuisait d'être constamment étiré hors d'Indifférence sitôt la première fausse note balancée entre eux. Son interlocutrice avait l'incroyable don inné –_malédiction_- de le priver de sa légende d'imperturbable.

Il la détesta.

Tellement simple d'épouvanter tous les épouvantards du monde, si chimérique de l'effrayer elle. De marbre, rusée, elle savait exploiter ses débordements.

L'énigme, après rapide analyse, se solutionnait dans le fait qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Il ne l'impressionnait plus, si tant est qu'il l'ait un jour impressionné de quelque façon. Une petite voix lui murmura contrario qu'en vérité, c'était cet attrait singulier qu'il estimait par-dessus tout. Encline infinie à manœuvrer la controverse en face de lui quand de son côté, il s'applaudissait à rouler les mots dans la saumure avant de les déjeter.

Il admit, cependant, _de mauvais cœur_, qu'il était piégé. Malhabile, il était l'instigateur de la totale liberté dans leur menu ce soir, et fier Serpentard il représentait, fier il assumerait. Acide et revanchard assurément, mais l'étendard Vert et Argent tissé sur le mat le plus haut.

- Salazar n'a rien menti, vociféra-t-il, le regard détourné en rendant les armes. Il se racla la gorge, aigre qu'était sa reddition. Va pour ta glace.

L'étincelle de la victoire brilla dans le rouge de Yenyeli. Une célébration vive et brève, Severus l'en remercia, toujours. Il ne se remémorait pas un seul jour où d'excès excentrique, elle avait eu ne serait-ce que l'engagement d'alourdir sa défaite, ou ce sentiment négatif qui le comprimait au pire d'échec. Déférente envers lui, elle se retenait, se modérait, et tournait la page du chapitre à venir.

- Va pour ma glace, se contenta-t-elle de répéter, joyeuse.

Puis, d'un reflet imité, elle s'empara de la main Serpentarde pour l'enfermer dans la sienne. Surpris, il l'observa, elle, leur nouveau lien… Avant qu'il ne puisse supposer, elle déclara.

- Faudrait pas que je nous perde !

Espiègle sa petite étoile, le Professeur intercepta la manière détournée qu'elle disposait aux yeux du monde afin de proclamer l'honneur de sa compagnie. Content, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de légère malice, il adhéra; tout en scellant au plus fort leurs deux mains réunies. Le signe de la victoire s'estampait, vive et chatoyante dans son esprit.

Accordés finalement sur leur destination, tandis qu'autour tous les curieux retournaient dans l'errance d'oubli, Severus et Yenyeli réengagèrent le pas. Main dans la main, ils défilèrent dans le dédale des rues colorées de la ville.

Facilement réunis les inconnus dans le trouble du moment, plus facile le retour à l'invisible. Les âmes embarquées dans la tempête se dispersent vivement au jour du radieux soleil.

Excepté, les quatre imbéciles.

Transfigurés du témoignage inattendu récent: un baiser à damner tous les saints, ces derniers sculptaient quatre statues de sel dans le décor festoyant. Réactif, l'ancien Mangemort saisit là l'opportunité narquoise de les réduire à simple poussière. Le visage tatoué du démon, il s'enorgueillit et opéra. Hautain suprême, héritier arrogant de Salazar, il colla sa petite étoile en ultime possesseur, puis d'un mouvement de tête concis, rictus sarcastique et regard pétillant, il les snoba, merveilleusement. La suffisance les frappa, il jubila. Une autre victoire. Cette nuit rimait et chantait Serpentard.

La Lune, pleine de lumière, s'amusait sur la Terre,  
Le Serpent, dans l'ombre et traqueur, dansait autour de la Lune.

Un tour de sablier plus tard, le filet alpagua la prise espérée.  
Plusieurs mètres distancés, à fouiller chaque recoin et recoin des allées inondées des convives, les yeux attirés dans la nouveauté du spectacle saisissant de la fête, Yenyeli décela le péché trésor. L'unique marchand de glace trônait de l'autre côté de la place, bien disposé entre un vendeur de bonbons et un vendeur de ballons. Severus, méfiant, ne chercha même pas à étudier la question du pourquoi un commercial au logo givré siégeait en plein milieu d'une nuit blanche ni même quels imbéciles celui-ci avait pour clients. Suffisamment torturé des odeurs sucrées, mélangés aux cris braillards des enfants qui patientaient leur tour queue leu leu dans la file interminable, il modifia sa trajectoire et éluda. Une main serpentée dans une poche intérieure, il sortit portefeuille en cuir noir. Il y délogea de ses longs doigts nobles quelque monnaie Moldue, et de célérité, enfourna les pièces dans la main féminine.

- J'attendrai là-bas, annonça-t-il en désignant un banc oublié proche d'une petite église recluse qui n'intéressait personne. Une assise confortable pour le repos écrié endormi de sa jambe.

- Et toi ?

- Non, merci.

Tranché, net, indiscutable.

»Je suis engorgé, saturé, mal repu rien qu'à l'odeur, je passe mon tour.

N'autorisant aucune riposte, il s'éloigna, doucement saoul des effluves à l'antipode de ses sacrées Potions. Navrée, Yenyeli le regarda, le décrypta dans l'effort. Il supportait son caprice en presque silence, elle s'accusa. Elle se marqua d'un coupable en lettres capitales, à même la peau, regrettant lui infliger calvaire si péremptoire, un pensum pour l'irréductible Serpentard. Elle s'apprêtait à le rallier, à modifier sa commande, mais une tête blonde à gauche la divertit. Une énorme glace dégoulinante entre les mains, le gamin heureux léchait et re-léchait la crème savoureuse qui venait se fondre sur ses petits doigts innocents. Ni une, ni deux, les remords désertèrent l'âme en repentir de Yenyeli, et négligeant Severus au loin, elle rattrapa le sujet tabou pour le déclarer vainqueur. Elle déboula dans la queue du marchand de glace et trépignant d'impatience, elle réfléchit, concentrée assidue, l'arôme qu'elle allait réclamer.

Que l'attente fut longue et pénible. Les secondes parues des heures dans l'expectance entassée de la procession serpentine. Les enfants éblouis devant la carte illimitable du glacier, s'entortillaient les méninges. Si ambitieux était le choix d'unique quand les papilles salivaient tout à la fois. Dansant d'une jambe sur l'autre, se frottant les mimines pour se protéger du froid hivernal, ils soupesaient pour et contre sur le tableau noir de leur imaginaire. Chaque proposition décortiquée à la loupe. Quand épiant de leurs yeux mutins les réactions des camarades servis les premiers, un gong teintait la délivrance. La perle rare dénichée, leur gourmandise succombait finalement au tout premier choix d'envie.

Le premier choix, d'instinct, s'ornait d'excellence.

Yenyeli adopta l'égal schéma. Dix minutes à languir, piétinant dans le wagon restaurant surchargé, elle décrocha son ticket gagnant. Atteint le grand homme rond à l'allure de bonhomme de neige, elle exigea immédiatement son appétence de tête, semant l'hésitation dans un gouffre nommé Absence. Une triple boule : pistache/thé/gingembre, mélange subtil du bouquet d'orient assaisonné façon British. Un régal. Et, une valeur sûre, que lui avait généreusement conseillée une vieille dame au moment de découvrir cet insolite trésor de la gastronomie. Quel ne fut pas son exaltation, conquise sa bouche et le château de ses sens. Un cocktail détonnant sachant allier l'opposition. Le froid de la crème, contrée par le chaud en bouche la douceur, contredite par les épices l'amertume, cassée d'acidité sucrée. Les contradictions se réunissaient pour le meilleur des desserts. La nouvelle testeuse n'avait pas été déçue. Elle sollicitait l'identique ce soir.

Sans accorder d'intérêt au vendeur interloqué par la couleur inaccoutumée de ses yeux, elle commanda paya enserra délicatement son mets et fissa vira 180° degrés pour s'en délecter. Dès la première lapée, elle fut contentée, le palais émoustillé par des saveurs inhabituellement exquises. Une harmonie du goût, elle lécha encore et encore. Elle savoura, interdisant la moindre perte filant le long de sa main en sauçant pour tout récupérer.

Hélas, pour la douceur de son drôle de bonbon, le Ciel s'interposa à la seconde exacte où s'entamait la deuxième moitié de son délice.

Foudroyer la terre auparavant n'avait pas suffi, il fallait que le Ciel vicieux, se pourfende en pire.

Alors qu'elle regagnait contentée l'île du Professeur, déjà prête à lui partager ses réactions et ses émanations de manière consentie ou pas, Yenyeli se stupéfixa. Un tableau au presque mirage se huila dans le rouge sang de ses yeux.

Deux femmes, étrangères, ramaient d'entrain audacieux vers sa terre isolée du monde.

Deux femmes, maquillées à l'outrance, vêtues des apparats commémoratifs, les yeux rivés au banc de sa direction, épiaient sans vergogne son soleil. Déverrouillée sa fortification mentale contre l'empathie du monde, Yenyeli buta distinctement leur avisé lubrique et attirée. Un feu nouveau afflua dans ses veines. Puissant et destructeur, il portait le règne absolu, en quête d'incendier ces inconnues présomptueuses et pleines de contemplation pour cet homme sombre et inaccessible aux yeux des autres en général. Debout, sur le point de franchir les frontières infranchissables du Professeur, ces deux humaines appétaient des choses innommables, transpirant désir débridé et tentation. Elles le désiraient, elles brûlaient d'envie d'émoustiller l'attention de Severus Snape. Le rouge de Yenyeli s'enflamma, sur le point de fondre pour frapper jusqu'à mort ces indésirables frôleuses. Incapable de se restreindre, inapte à comprendre l'irraison qui l'envahissait tout à coup, l'éruption trouva facile toutes les portes pour s'exprimer. Adieu les barrières scellées pour se couper de l'univers et enfermer son empathie, tout son corps convulsait l'affrontement.

Le voile de mort traversa l'assemblée, le naufrage proche de noyer tout le monde.

Toutefois, dans la tempête la plus démesurée, le ciel restait Maître de cérémonie, et ce soir, pernicieux, il abandonnait lâchement son étoile la plus fidèle.

Le pire sonna le glas.

Bousculée inopinément par un gamin pleine course, tout se bouleversa, sa vision illusionnée, ses sens renversés.

Sa glace tomba au ralenti, peignant en trois couleurs le sol devenu mouvant et tremblant. L'aiguille du temps résonna sourde au milieu de la nuit, le vent soudain se tut pour transparaître du parfait silence avant la tempête. Haut, bas, tout se mélangeait, tourbillonnait. Les flashs des lampions se brouillaient et aveuglaient quand les ténèbres au loin riaient en cœur l'arrivée imminente du néant.

Toutes les voix, passées et présentes, mortes et vivantes, s'écoutèrent dans le monde particulier de Yenyeli, elle les ingéra.

Elle n'était plus elle, le masque d'anonyme l'habilla.  
Elle n'était plus elle, le masque de l'entier monde la domina.

Les étoiles avaient disparu, l'astre de nuit avait disparu, Yenyeli fut drapée d'un linceul sans lumière. Adieu sa petite étoile, adieu la terre, l'eau trouble et sans fond arrivait à grand flots directement sur elle. Emportée et déportée jusqu'au fin fond d'oubli, dévalée et ruinée jusqu'au tréfonds d'inexistence.

Un homme inconscient fou, l'apostropha dans cet instant. Contrarié, accusateur d'un galimatias sans nom, - le père du gamin gêneur souhaitant des excuses pour son rejeton tombé à l'improviste durant l'altercation-, il l'agressa en mots et en gestes. Yenyeli l'assiégea, encaissant et s'appropriant toutes les émotions alentours pour en tirer leur force et leur pouvoir d'assaut. Toutes, d'un seul coup, elle fut perdue. Etirée dans tous les sens, elle ne devint qu'instinct. Le visage défigurée de colère, les yeux plus rouges que le sang le plus pur, sa magie opéra. D'une main menaçante, dangereuse, déjà chuchoté le sort qui allait porter la mort, elle attaqua quand dans la foule assourdissante, un cri retentit.

- Yenyeli, NON !

D'un sort informulé, baguette en mains, Severus, gardien, ordonna sa magie et étampa directement la vague sur le point d'exploser. Puis, regagné précipité le bateau en perdition, il attrapa le bras assassin et l'emprisonna. De son corps, de son âme, il l'encadra, entièrement, érigeant un mur entre elle et le reste du monde.

Elle fut sauvée.

Sa magie détraquée d'instance se relaxa. Les yeux grands ouverts dans les ténèbres d'un serpent protecteur, Yenyeli se réveilla, redescendant brutalement sur terre. Elle trembla, s'accrochant inespérée à sa bouée de sauvetage par crainte de sombrer dans les profondeurs d'un océan maladif.

Un souffle, deux souffles, elle émergea.  
Un cœur, deux cœurs, elle respira.

Severus serra plus fort, interdisant l'immersion virale de sa petite étoile.  
La peur au ventre, il l'avait vu dérailler au loin, l'étincelle abruptement sans repaire.  
La peur au ventre, il l'avait cru à jamais disparue du ciel et de la terre.  
Severus serra toujours.

A suivre !


	4. Partie 3, deuxième mouvement

**PARTIE 3, DEUXIÈME MOUVEMENT**

Autour, tout semblait mort et vivant à la fois. Les villageois en rire, les villageois immobiles et sans voix.

Dans ce magma divergeant, un homme s'intercala.

- Bah, Harvey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? T'as glissé sur une feuille ?

Yenyeli n'écouta pas. Focalisée sur le noir cognant la vie, aucune sujétion n'avait l'approbation. Régulier, légèrement rapide, un métronome tranquillisant naturel, elle réapprenait à nager.

Toutefois, la mer était vorace ce soir, elle balayait des rouleaux puissants et endurants.

- S'pèce de cinglée, hurla le dénommé Harvey, effaré.

Yenyeli n'écouta pas.

- Harvey ?

- Elle a voulu me tuer !

Yenyeli n'écouta pas.

- Quoi ?

Yenyeli suivait le rythme du Serpentard, l'oreille martelée d'une petite percussion, un concerto apaisant.

- Je te dis qu'elle a voulu me tuer. Je l'ai vue, elle a tenté de me tuer. Enfermez-là !

- Voyons Harvey, t'as forcé sur la bière, personne ne veut te tuer.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Eddy, viens là, éloigne-toi de cette folle.

L'enfant obéit, Yenyeli n'écouta pas.

Elle restait sourde de toute autre note que celle jouant contre son cœur. La cécité l'aveuglait.

Deux sens, paralysés.

De même, elle n'avait pas visé sa cible lucide au moment d'être touchée. Harvey avait pressenti la mort l'estampiller. L'estoc funeste percé droit sur lui, il l'avait décelé. En cernant deux billes couleur de sang, toute sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux. Sa colère avait laissé place à sa terreur. A deux pas du Malin décrit dans la bible, la crise cardiaque avait tambouriné à sa porte, le cœur proche d'imploser. Figé, puis tombé. Si vif ce démon, si imposant ce spectre, il lui avait fallu plusieurs longues secondes pour s'assurer d'oxygène. Après seulement, la terreur avait ressaisi la colère et d'homme pourchassé, la mort aux trousses, il publiait désormais le SOS salutaire à sa survie.

- Mais, appelez la police bon sang, elle a voulu m'assassiner.

- Harvey, Harvey, faut arrêter la bouteille pour ce soir mon bon ami.

- Mais, tu vas te taire, je suis sobre.

- Père !

Cette fois, Yenyeli écouta.

- Père, vous allez bien ?

Cette fois, Yenyeli percuta. Palpita.

Sans connaître l'identité de la voix aigüe féminine, elle sut qui en portait l'apparence. Elle avait enregistré la couleur des femmes étrangères, elle les reconnut. Elle, et l'autre, rappliquée juste après. Son calmant Serpentard ne fut pas suffisant, elle retomba dans l'océan des ténèbres.

Elle lâcha sa balise et d'une voix indescriptible, éraillée, inhumaine animal sauvage et maléfique, elle persiffla, les paupières closes.

- Abjectes humains ! Justes bons à nourrir la terre, écartez-vous, éloignez-vous, disparaissez ou de vie à trépas votre souffle va se transposer.

Le silence parla dans l'auditoire.

Si personne n'avait avantagé les allégations de leur vieux camarade Harvey, jugé d'expérience éméché la diatribe, expulsée haut et fort par une voix jamais télescopée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, modifia leur analyse. Changé leur position, ils se fixèrent d'unité sur Yenyeli.

Severus les copia, il ne reconnaissait pas son étoile.

- Ohé, railla celle-ci en rouvrant les yeux pour se peindre d'un rouge vermeille sur les deux femmes et l'homme à l'instant relevé. Je vous ai parlé. Elle amorça un pas, tous reculèrent.

- Yenyeli…

- Allez voir ailleurs, mordit-elle d'une acidité plus sulfurique que le souffre d'un volcan.

- Yenyeli, répéta Severus en l'accostant. Sa petite étoile avait disparu, mais il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait cette tonalité venimeuse dans la bouche de son alliée, il l'avait déjà confrontée par le passé.

»Yenyeli ?

- Quoi ?

Le regard assassin vira, une mer noire l'envahit, elle atterrit sur Terre.

Vivaces, tous les condamnés sautèrent sur l'occasion. Ils profitèrent l'instant de grâce pour prendre la tangente, conscients qu'à chaque seconde la mort pouvait les foudroyer plus violemment que l'éclair fendant le ciel orageux. Severus, réactant, formula silencieux le sort d'oubliettes sur tous les témoins. Il préparait le sort de mort sur l'homme ayant osé insulté son étoile, mais la préoccupation immédiate étant l'oubli, il renonça.

L'oubli, et la tranquillité.

Yenyeli, l'esprit toujours agité et obnubilé des étrangères, ruminait sa rage.

Enfin, il put l'attoucher, et ressentir l'isolation dont elle avait besoin. Ils redevinrent invisibles aux yeux du monde.

- Tu as fait tomber ta glace…observa-t-il les yeux aimantés sur la masse agglutinée au sol.

- Je n'en veux plus… Je n'ai plus faim.

- Yenyeli. Il souffla. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais plus faim !

Un cri, la démesure furieuse refusait de la quitter. Severus forgé d'imperturbable supporta, résista.

- Yenyeli…

Il engagea leur contact, elle le balaya d'un geste fuyant. Puis, acrimonieuse et imperméable, elle le rejeta.

- Et, n'utilise plus jamais ta magie contre moi !

Elle s'éloigna, sous le regard étrange de Severus Snape.

Combien de fois le ton avait-il monté entre ces deux là ?

Un nombre incalculable de fois.

Torturés amers, l'émotion à fleur de peau, le cœur anonyme, impassibles indifférents, incompréhensifs total du tourment de leur âme, l'un et l'autre s'animaient pour exister. Mais, Severus captait une différence. Dans la réaction inusitée de Yenyeli, il détectait un nouveau quelque chose. Non pas ses démons passés ou présents, mais la peur atroce d'être dérobée, volée, oubliée. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Poursuiveur émérite, il se mit en route, délestant les réjouissances et les moldus imbéciles, abandonnant les couleurs et les odeurs irrespirables. Plusieurs mètres à parcourir de petites ruelles, à longer les murs délabrés du bâtiment religieux plus grand qu'estimé au préalable, il la trouva. Debout, immobile, en plein milieu d'une arrière cours en ruine.

Le vent rugissait souverain et perturbateur dans la nature, la neige se prédestinait sur la terre.

Severus avança, doucement. Le visage pâle se portait très haut dans le ciel blanc, les yeux rivés à la lune, il jura silencieux. Il maudissait l'influence de cet astre de nuit.

Elle s'éloignait, il allait la perdre.

Révolté, il fit deux pas supplémentaires et nonobstant toute rétraction, il enroula sa main dans la sienne et tira.

- Tu es gelée, remarqua-t-il, mécontent.

- Il fait froid sur la lune, disserta la femme d'une voix sans nuance.

Elle quittait la terre, il se déchaîna.

- Non, il fait froid sur terre. Tu n'es qu'une…

- Une imbécile, je sais, devina Yenyeli, égale. Mais, je suis une imbécile qui a soif de sang, ne commets pas la folie d'abaisser ta garde.

- Et, toi, ne fais pas l'erreur de m'ignorer, fronda Severus dogmatique en la tirant sans douceur. Regarde-moi !

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle le regarda. Severus chevrota, il ne la reconnut pas. Le voile lunaire subsistait par-dessus le rouge, elle ne le voyait pas.

Eole chanta dans l'écime des arbres.

Les arbres valsèrent grâce à Eole.

- Il fait froid, singea-t-elle comme un pantin.

Une marionnette sans âme, elle fit le tour d'horizon avant de choisir leur destination. Sans contester la chaleur palpée au creux de sa main, elle omit sa lune et opta pour la petite porte dérobée de l'église.

Close, elle enchanta le verrou de sa magie. Ils entrèrent, elle referma et scella.

Ils étaient coupés du monde.

Ils avancèrent séparés dans la nef centrale, défilant cérémonieux dans cette havre de paix silencieuse. Des dizaines, des centaines de cierges flambaient devant l'autel et tout autour, formant un chemin tamisé et chaleureux au milieu d'anonyme. Un champ de lumière les accueillit. Yenyeli s'en approcha, contempla, toucha par simple défi.

La Lune, folle, jouait avec le feu.  
Le Serpent, inquiet, veillait sur la Lune.

- Tu vas me confesser ton cauchemar ? demanda le Professeur en surveillant de près les gestes imprudents. Attentif, il ne dévia à aucun moment les yeux des doigts léchant les candelas tentateurs.

- Non.

- Yenyeli…

- J'ai dit non.

Dure, implacable, le silence s'installa entre ciel et terre.

Le vent gémissait fort à l'extérieur, la consonance au loin des villageois ne les affecta pas. Les milles petits feux follets des priants dansaient dans l'aura sacrée du lieu, reflétant des fantômes indescriptibles au chœur du bâtiment.

Les deux cœurs à n'être qu'un n'arrivaient pas à se trouver. Un, mué deux.

Yenyeli était troublée, perturbée outre raison. Inapte à se comprendre, elle remâchait intérieurement la scène interprétée sans véritable conscience. Le film des deux femmes au futur d'appréhender Serpentard, passait en boucle dans son esprit.

Qu'est-ce qui gangrénait son âme si aisément submersible ?

Sa main droite, faucheuse déçue, frétillait. Déshéritée, elle briguait continue le fossoiement des deux cavalières au presque trot.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui putréfiait en elle ?

Elle radotait muette le crépuscule tortueux annonçant leur fin définitive. Les yeux hypnotisés par le feu des bougies, elle s'imaginait leur immolation. Un bûcher, embrasant le ciel. Un bûcher, ininflammable auquel elle assisterait au premier rang, jouissant leur râle supplicié, le sourire aux lèvres et les narines embaumées par l'odeur de la mort.

Lorsque, penchée et sclérosée, abusant sa résistance, elle se brûla.

Severus, chevalier prince, enserra son poing pour éteindre le feu et soigner l'annulaire fardé du souffreteux rouge.

- Petite imbécile, grinça-t-il en jetant un sortilège de guérison, avant de saliver sur la plaie pour ôter la cire et s'assurer qu'aucune cicatrice ne resterait.

Le doigt mouillé et bagué entre deux lèvres sorcières, Yenyeli se réveilla.

Le doigt cerclé d'une langue de serpent, Yenyeli sortit du coma.

Terrorisée, elle recula, heurta de plein fouet l'homme posté dans son dos. Un choc. Un Contrecoup fulgurant qui termina de lui restituer ses entières facultés. Clairvoyante unanime, elle déjoua aussitôt la névrose de sa magie. Elle manda ses démons au silence, maçonnant un nouveau mur infranchissable entre elle et le monde.

Severus ne lui avait pas appris la mort.

Severus ne lui avait pas appris la haine.

Severus ne lui avait pas inculqué la destruction. Ni le désir d'Armageddon.

Severus, Severus, Severus…

Yenyeli fit volte face, le cœur à cent à l'heure.

Que le ciel l'emporte ici et maintenant, son âme en éclats à jamais sans rebâtir. C'était lui son problème.

De la lave en fusion s'écoula sur la montagne de son corps. Un feu dévoreur macula les rus de son cœur. Il était sa peur et son contraire. Il était sa colère et l'opposé. Sa tempête et sa sérénité. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Là, tout de suite, elle n'en avait cure.

Il était son lien sur terre et dans le ciel, c'était suffisant pour avancer.

- Parle-moi, adjura le Professeur de Potions calmement, lisant ostensiblement l'épouvante sur le visage de sa jeune partenaire.

Il fut sans réponse.

Yenyeli n'ouvrit la bouche que pour s'envoler sur la sienne.

Adieu les démons, son corps entier s'excita. Envoûtée, un malin discordant entonna le refrain libertin, elle convola dans ses bras.

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'objection.

Poussé d'une main, fort, il recula. Il trébucha, il fut retenu, agrippé à sa boucle de laine, juste avant d'être plaqué contre une énorme colonne.

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'insurge, une autre main feutra derrière son crâne pour amortir le trauma éventuel.

Même précipitée, elle refusait de le blesser.

- Yenyeli qu'est-ce…, articula-t-il entre deux respirations.

L'autre bouche encore, l'interrompit. Une langue licha la sienne et s'amusa. Deux pupilles couleur feu s'incendièrent dans l'obscurité de ses yeux. L'instant suivant, il était recouvert partout de sa petite étoile. Deux mains habiles et fines s'évertuaient à le déshabiller. Deux mains serpentines et entrainées voulaient le toucher. Il était assailli, aussi charmé que le serpent le plus venimeux à l'écoute d'une flûte enchantée.

Sa résistance fut morte avant d'éclore au monde.

Rapide, habituée, pleine de dextérité, Yenyeli expulsa le manteau, délia l'étole, lorsque découvrant l'en-dessous, elle s'esquissa d'un sourire.

Elégant dans les moindres détails, Severus Snape était l'incarnation d'Elégance, toujours.

Elle ralentit, récusant d'assiduité, ternir l'image de cet homme prestigieux par son empressée turpitude. Lenteur se succéda dans l'agilité de ses doigts, chaque bouton sur la veste cintrée noire, détaché de parcimonie. La cravate en soie du même noire, découlée à presque reculons tellement le nœud elredge rimait la vénération.

Quel soin particulier avait-il apporté à sa tenue, elle fut époustouflée.

Révérencieuse, elle laissa l'infini instituer l'acte final. Hésitante, elle maria leurs deux bouches, se façonnant du courage en l'embrassant. Puis, les yeux clos, elle traça du bout des doigts l'ultime frontière, de haut en bas. Les boutons nacrés d'une chemise au col anglais blanche évaporés, elle s'octroya la route jusqu'au cœur de sa conquête. Elle chavira. Vibrée par le trésor coffré précieux sous les ténèbres secrètes. La lumière dans les yeux, elle s'y ancra quelques instants.

A jamais, leur premier anniversaire brillait contre lui, la couronne du roi. La petite chaîne argentée, surmontée de son trèfle d'obsidienne,-le premier cadeau qu'elle lui avait destiné-paradait souveraine, non loin du cœur Serpentard. Soumise respectueuse, émue, elle baissa la tête et papillonna sur le bijou. D'un baiser léger, elle s'inclina. Elle le remercia et l'épousa une troisième fois.

Le marié, Potionniste intoxiqué, subissait croqué dans son entre buccale par l'envie exaltée de cette langue à laquelle il avait en maître absolu, professé toutes les missions d'invasion. Il l'adorait.

Avivé à l'identique, il se dégagea un minimum, forçant sur sa jambe gauche dans le but d'un semblant d'équilibre. Il ébaucha deux mains vers le visage de son étoile, elle l'entrava. D'un galant coup de pied, elle l'enchaîna, le délestant de sa stabilité. Il n'avait pas le monopole d'autorité dans cet instant.

- Laisse-moi faire, quémanda Yenyeli en lui rendant sa liberté.

- Yenyeli, tu ne serais pas léonine entreprenante ? se débattit sans véritable aplomb le Serpentard.

- Tu m'as enseigné l'art d'entreprise, objecta-t-elle, railleuse. Tu m'as convertie à l'exigence. Tu m'as éduqué tes zones sensibles, tu m'as appris comment te faire du bien. Or, vantard déraisonnable raisonné, tu es bon professeur.

- J'ai surtout une ancienne élève à la mémoire trop vive et audacieuse.

- Vous préférez donc que je feigne l'indifférence, _Professeur_ ?

Susurré le titre, elle rampa, paumes vers l'avant en signe de sédition.

- Surtout pas, contesta l'ancien Mangemort, impérial. Il la cramponna pour la maintenir à grands flots contre lui.

- Haha, j'apprécie la talent inné de votre répartie, Professeur.

- Petite impertinente, sale petite impertinente ! Il la fusilla du regard. Et, je te l'ai bâché et rabâché : cesse cet immémorial Professeur sur moi. Je ne suis plus ton prof…

- Severus, souffleta Yenyeli insistante dans son oreille. Elle insinua le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur et mordit le lobe en ressortant. Il frissonna. Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

- Yenyeli, répartit Severus incapable d'avouer sa défaite. Un jour il faudra qu'on s'échine sur ton obsession du dernier mot.

- Un jour, Severus… Bien que cela aussi, c'est toi qui m'as appris.

Que Salazar lui pardonne, il obéit, complètement avili par la béatitude qu'elle suscitait sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia chaque soupir, chaque mouvement émis contre lui.

- Bon sang, Severus ce que tu es beau, s'émerveilla sa reine en tâtant la peau mise à nue. Deux pans de chemisés tirés, écartés, la poitrine masculine s'offrait l'entier luxe d'expectative.

- Que, quoi ? s'embrouilla celui-ci en rouvrant les yeux.

- Tu es beau, répéta-t-elle, circulant sacrée sur lui de ses deux mains.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! La colère s'exprima sur les traits ténébreux. Je ne suis pas beau, je suis tout sauf…

Un doigt au milieu de ses lèvres, elle le contra, tranchant d'un sabre suave tout l'ennemi. Les yeux noyés dans les siens, elle l'obligea au silence, à l'écoute, puis reprenant son voyage Ô charnel, elle ajouta.

- Tu es magnifique. Les doigts pianotèrent des notes attentives et pleines d'envie sur le torse masculin. Ces dernières années, ton corps s'est transformé. Elle contourna les épaules pour s'aventurer sur les muscles dessinés discrets. Les combats ont modelé ce qui paraissait maigre et faible aux couleurs du monde. Elle descendit sur le ventre plat, tatouant la paume de ses mains de cet homme pas comme les autres. Tu as mûri, tu t'es bonifié comme disent les moldus amateurs de vin, et même si à mes yeux tu m'as paru parfait au premier jour, j'avoue un peu amère que tu l'es davantage au présent.

- Amère ? releva Severus transporté par le délicat toucher qu'elle ne livrait que pour lui. Il se retenait durement atroce, de gémir son châtiment divin.

- Tu attires la nouveauté. Tu n'as pas vu ? Les gens prennent enfin conscience de l'attraction qui est la tienne. Pleine de charme et si pas comme les autres, tu es désiré. Je ne suis plus seule…

- Tu as tort, s'efforça de nier Severus, obstiné. Tu restes toujours l'unique à apprécier le physique ingrat qui me définit.

- Ingrat pour les imbéciles, s'emporta Yenyeli plus entêtée et irascible qu'il puisse se représenter de tant de fausseté. Et, je ne suis pas seule. Ce soir même, deux femmes t'ont digéré des yeux.

_C'est parce que tu es avec moi_, réfléchit l'homme pour lui seul. _Parce qu'en ta compagnie j'ai l'impression d'être normal, et important. C'est toi qui attires, et mêlé à toi, on me remarque. Mais, éloigné et je redeviens l'acariâtre, l'homme qu'on dédaigne, l'invisible laideur du monde et que Salazar témoigne, cela me sied à merveille. Tu dis deux femmes, je n'ai rien vu, mon regard n'a d'intérêt que pour toi._

_- _Crois-moi Yenyeli, renforça-t-il en voguant l'une de ses mains sur le visage en face. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour apprécier mon corps.

- Alors, c'est parfait ! Mon parfait Millésime.

A suivre !


	5. Partie 3, troisième mouvement

_Je ne sais pas trop comment je m'y suis prise pour couper la partie précédente mais je me retrouve dans ce troisième mouvement avec moins de 2000 mots. Bon, cela ne change rien au contenu, c'est tout là l'important.^^_

* * *

**PARTIE 3, TROISIÈME MOUVEMENT.**

[…]- Alors, c'est parfait ! Mon parfait Millésime.

Souriante, elle bisa les doigts flétris contre sa joue. Elle enroula la langue autour du pouce aristocrate, le suça effarouchement, puis l'éloigna. L'expatriant à regret pour ondoyer vers sa ballade toute de chair et de chatterie.

- Et, il n'y a que toi pour me toucher d'aussi près, tiqua le Millésime sous la faveur douce et chaude de Yenyeli survolant mains et lèvres sur sa peau à découvert. Le cou, la poitrine, le ventre, et d'une coutume promise il y a longtemps, chaque cicatrice embrassée et baptisée.

- Il n'y a que toi pour m'inspirer le vœu du toucher, concéda-t-elle en l'explorant, insatiable. Elle sema des trainées d'envie mouillée sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, sur chaque stigmate ineffaçable. Nous sommes privilégiés. Mais, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'en veux plus.

Oui, Yenyeli soupirait plus, transpirait plus. Il était sa perfection et son inclination d'éternité.

L'esquisse que les autres pouvaient construire de cet homme ? Elle la dénigrait.

Immanquablement, pour les peintres portraits, le nez se profilait long et crochu. Le teint, coloré d'une pâleur terne et cireuse. Les dents, articulées irrégulières et abîmées, et le cuir chevelu gras au quotidien. Mais c'était un détail insignifiant.

Toute l'imperfection aux yeux du monde, ne contredisait en rien la perfection qui se révélait dans le regard de Yenyeli. Elle l'espionnait passionnément, la licence teinte sur deux eaux rouges entièrement dilatées. Elle était démunie d'objectivité le concernant. Incapable à perpétuité, de l'étreindre autrement, et c'était tant mieux. Cet homme au physique atypique ne ressemblait en rien aux êtres décrits dans les livres, il était l'unique. L'unique beauté de son monde en chaos. L'unique idéal dans sa vie. Elle rêvait tout de lui. Absolument tout.

-Yenyeli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola subito ce dernier, commotionné imprévu. La femme ondulait contre lui à une altitude déclinée antimoral pour se voir l'opportunité d'un phrasé cohérent.

-Tu me connais, assura Yenyeli sans s'arrêter. Elle déboucla la ceinture, obstacle argenté placé sur le chemin de son dessein. Je touche avant de goûter. J'ai faim Severus, nourris-moi !

- Faim ? scanda-t-il la voix grimpée dans les aigus. Tu affirmais ne plus avoir faim.

- J'ai faim de toi, exclusivement de toi, nourris-moi !

Les mains égarées entres ses cuisses, elle conquit l'objet de son désir. Maligne et experte après tant d'années à défaire les innombrables boutons Serpentards, elle se débarrassa vive immédiate de sa clôture. Elle envahit le dernier tissu et d'un précieux inestimable, elle encercla l'organe friand qu'elle voulait pour dîner.

- Yenyeli, tu ne vas pas… se mutina en vain l'homme impropre à respirer suffisamment pour énoncer une phrase dans son entier. La main qui le cajolait délictueusement le privait d'oxygène.

- Si, Severus ici et maintenant, confirma la femme capricieuse en poursuivant l'exploration complète du sexe entre ses mains.

Elle adorait la sensation enfiévrée de cette peau fragile, sensible et réactive. Les veines apparentes et ce bulbe timide qui poussait pour cueillir la lumière. Il durcissait et s'orientait vers le soleil. Elle le moula au creux de sa main, ajustant le rythme de la pression sur le poult accéléré du Professeur. Quand les premières suintes bavèrent entre ses doigts, elle s'écarta et mit genou à terre.

- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? feula Severus inapte de la moindre réflexion. Il devenait sensations. Yenyeli, Stop !

Yenyeli n'arrêta pas. Charmeuse, son regard pénétra le sien, rouges contre onyx. Elle lui accorda l'infime seconde pour deviner sa prédiction, tout en poursuivant la folâtrerie avec ses doigts.

Severus, voyant, se métamorphosa muet.

Il exulta, les lèvres entrouvertes au simple plaisir d'être fiévreusement choyé par son étoile. Il patienta.

- Vraiment magnifique, nota celle-ci en reluquant éhontée l'organe intime du Professeur.

- Par le Ciel, Yenyeli, s'écria-t-il, expectatif persécuté. Tu comptes t'ébahir de tout ce soir ou n'est-ce que par simple vice de mesurer ma frustration ?

- Oh ? tu es frustré ? Elle respira le sexe harcelé, il tressauta. J'en prends note.

- Yenyeli ! semonça-t-il, menaçant extatique. Le souffle chaud/froid qu'elle expirait sur l'extrémité de son gland était pire qu'Agonie. Arrête de jouer avec moi, ou je te jure sur mon sang que ma vengeance sera sans remède.

- J'ai hâte, plaisanta-t-elle, effrontée. Toutefois, pour répondre à ta question, non coupable est ma défense. Accuse le Ciel au besoin, mais j'adore te regarder.

Puis, la pleine intempérance dessinée sur le visage, salivant ses lèvres d'une langue taquine, elle édita.

» Mon plat est servi, je mange, tu profites. Bon appétit !

Elle mit en bouche l'entier sexe de sa proie, qui haut et fier et comprimé dans un espace restreint noir, lui donnait l'envie d'envie.

Severus, réactif, se cambra, la tête cogna durement contre la pierre. Instinctif, il déposa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns fourrageant son bas ventre pour s'accrocher, tandis que l'autre s'évertuait d'harponner n'importe quel point susceptible de contenir le poids de sa complaisance. Il trouva l'appui à droite, une grenouille de bénitier remplie. Il y scella sa main.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tiers se soumettait pour lui dérouler pareille luxure, -il avait payé nombreux hommes et femmes par le passé-, mais, Yenyeli c'était différent. Dès la seconde où elle avait eu l'audace de l'entourer de ses lèvres, il avait traduit tous ses repères dans ce domaine faussés, sous-estimés. A mille lieux d'être seulement comparables.

Les yeux grands ouverts, plongée d'attention minutieuse sur ce qu'elle possédait en bouche, Yenyeli l'engloutissait d'appétit vrai. Elle le léchait comme une véritable glace – celle qu'elle avait eu le culot scandaleux de pourlécher en pleine rue, devant tout le monde-. Elle le suçait comme le bonbon le plus délicieux, un sucre d'orge de Noël. Elle le dégustait partout, courant la langue tout le long pour ensuite se faufiler en dessous et gober ses deux rondeurs. Elle prenait plaisir sincère à vivre cette position, et l'étincelle lascive exprimée dans le rubis de ses yeux donnait l'impression au Serpentard d'être rare gourmandise.

Si bien, qu'il n'avait jamais plus permis à qui que ce soit d'autre de l'atteindre à l'identique. Ce vice subi de liberté jouissive et consentie, était le privilège exclusif de Yenyeli. Il n'y avait qu'elle d'autorisée à le flatter d'aussi près. Tout comme, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle, ayant l'avantage inéluctable du regard sur sa personne. La lumière, même tamisée, était continuellement complice dans leurs ébats.

- Tu es délicieux Severus, s'interrompit Yenyeli entre deux succions. Tu es vraiment goûteux, comme tes potions, jamais je n'arriverai à m'en passer.

- Et… -il respira-. Pourquoi voudrais-tu… -à bout de souffle, il chercha ses mots, éclairé-. devoir t'en passer ?

- Parce que tu es pire qu'une drogue, c'est dangereux !

Elle l'avala. Sinuant le bout de sa langue dans la fente pour lui faire cracher tout son nectar.

- Par Salazar, s'exclama Severus tenaillé et au bord d'un ravin sans parachute pour sauter. Tu vas me perdre.

- Aucun risque, je te tiens. Tu ne te perdras pas. Alors, laisse-toi aller, donne-moi tout, je prends tout de toi.

La fièvre au corps, suant et s'incendiant, Severus capitula.

Il brisa son masque d'imperturbable et confia l'entier contrôle à sa licence. Il se déhancha, haletant de s'enfoncer au plus profond d'une grotte chaude et humide. Il raidit ses deux jambes, rebelle de s'effondrer ridicule avant le tomber de rideau. Il poussa, avant, arrière, et pénétra, glisseur triomphal, jusqu'à la gorge de Yenyeli. Sa gorge profonde.

Que Salazar le déshérite ou le châtie, il considéra la punition insignifiante en évaluant l'euphorie pécheur qu'il ressentait dans chaque atome le composant.

Yenyeli était son péché. Son offense à tous les Dieux et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité en être exorcisé ou absout. Aucun tabou en sa compagnie, tout était permis. Ses fantasmes, bienvenus. Ses impulsions, réceptionnées et renvoyées d'impiété analogue.

Elle venait de le dire, elle prenait tout de lui.

D'un nouvel accord, elle imprégna son rouge dans la mer noire pour ne plus le quitter. La bouche pleine, les mains débordantes et lustrées de leur moiteur à tous les deux -prodiguant dans cette friction trempée un son déplacé-, elle suivait le rythme dicté par Serpentard. Quand partisane du plus grand vice, elle le relâcha. Il allégua protester, il suffoqua. Yenyeli poussa le sexe contre son ventre pour fouiller intensément en dessous.

De la bouche, de la langue, et des dents.

Jouant, elle grignota les endroits où la peau était tendre séduisante, mordant entre les bourses jusqu'au sang pour le boire, grisée et exaucée. Severus s'étrangla, impuissant de durer plus longtemps. Yenyeli l'engouffra, accélérant des mains et de la langue toutes les sensations du Serpentard, lorsque contracté d'excès, il se libéra, radicalement. D'un orgasme dévastateur et explosif incontrôlable, il soulagea la tension de ses nerfs dans la bouche accueillante de son étoile. Elle avala tout, goulûment, assoiffée, affamée. Elle pompa fort pour recevoir et s'enivrer de cette sève miraculeuse au goût des potions.

Severus, déséquilibré, tenta de se retenir à son soutien béni, mais la force de la secousse fut ingérable, la grenouille explosa littéralement à l'impact d'une magie Serpentarde relaxée durant sa délivrance. Sans support, les jambes tremblotantes et épuisées, l'homme céda, chuta lentement sur le sol froid du transept de l'église. Yenyeli, stable, s'adapta. Elle engloba l'éboulement, elle continua à boire son vin millésimé.

Jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Dans la poussière, au milieu des débris d'une volupté condamnable, l'ancien Mangemort s'époumonait à recouvrer sa contenance légendaire, tout en maudissant tous les batraciens du monde qui avaient l'affront impardonnable de s'interposer en catastrophe dans sa vie ce soir.

De longues minutes à récupérer la normalité de son souffle, il regagna la terre, son esprit l'ayant quittée auparavant pour des sphères infiniment plus hautes. Il espérait s'accorder quelque répit, l'impudeur de Yenyeli le contredit.

Les yeux ouverts, il espionna sa folie.

Un souffle, deux souffles, il lova l'immense concupiscence de son étoile.

Repue insatisfaite, Yenyeli le désarçonna. D'une main fine et méticuleuse, elle dévoila le fragment d'ouverture sur son jean, quand de l'autre, celle enduite du suc Serpentard, elle s'infiltra en profondeur pour se composer l'hymne à la joie.

Examinateur satyre, la bouche sèche, oubliant respirer, il scruta. Tout. La langue nettoyant le sexe désormais mou,- elle ajournait délibérément l'acquittement de son friand- les cinq doigts bougeant entre deux cuisses alléchantes.

L'étincelle lubrique brilla dans la mer noire, Severus Snape s'excita.

Il lui avait enseigné tout l'art érotique d'être deux, son incontestable fierté mais dans ce tableau, Yenyeli était l'incarnation de Lilith dans sa couleur primaire.

Le dieu Consécration fredonna son air au serpent. Il sourit, franchement, de ce sourire sardonique de l'homme en triomphe qui du haut de sa nacelle de garde, distingue sa revanche pointer à l'horizon.

La Lune, possédée de malice, se donnait du plaisir.

Un Serpent, appréciateur vicieux, se léchait les dents pour mordre la Lune.

Quand la terre décide de conquérir le ciel, ce sont toutes les étoiles qui prient pour être choisies. Quand un serpent rampant sur la Terre, tire son dévolu sur la lune majestueuse au milieu du Ciel, c'est toutes les étoiles qui scintillent leur bénédiction.

Deux cœurs à n'être qu'un, voulaient s'enchevêtrer pour n'être qu'un.

Deux cœurs à n'être qu'un, allaient s'unir à n'être qu'un.

A suivre !

* * *

Merci _MOi_ et _H-P_, un petit mot pour vous, une grande joie dans mon cœur.:)


	6. Partie 4, premier mouvement

_« Le goût de la possession n'est qu'une autre forme du désir de durer ;  
c'est lui qui fait le délire impuissant de l'amour. »_

Albert Camus

* * *

**PARTIE 4, PREMIER MOUVEMENT.**

Au pays d'Anonyme, au mystère anonyme, deux êtres à n'être qu'un violaient toute chasteté. Dans la Maison de Dieu, entourés de mille constellations- rouge et jaune fleurissaient partout entre ciel et terre -, deux corps sur le point de n'être plus qu'un péchaient d'éternité. Isolées dans l'entre-deux mondes, deux étoiles fuguaient leur destinée. Qu'importaient hier ou demain, maintenant rimait élémentaire, Carpe Diem, leur chant sacré.

Impurs Amen, deux âmes bravaient les cieux. Témoin lumière sur le grand vitrail dominant tout, la Vierge Sainte observait. Gênée, embarrassée, l'immaculée révérée priait silencieusement pour qu'ils soient pardonnés.

Nul besoin de pardon pour ces deux étoiles condamnées dès la naissance. L'enfer était sur terre et dans le ciel, au quotidien de leur survie. Leur paradis c'était eux d'eux réunis, éphémère mais suprême. Plutôt choisir l'inclémence aux côtés des pécheurs que tuer l'instant rare des retrouvailles. Leur allié n'était pas le voile blanc des anges innocents, mais celui des ténèbres rouges et coupables.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, ici et maintenant, deux êtres à n'être qu'un étaient hypnotisés.

Happés de même folie, lutine et acceptée ils chutaient. Perdition, abnégation, la pleine luxure se peignait de rouge dans le tableau de leur à deux. Le rouge de la vie, le rouge de la mort. Le rouge du Ciel heurtant la Terre. Le rouge de la Lune, mordue par un Serpent. Ils n'étaient dans ce moment rare et privilégié, que deux cœurs aspirés à n'être qu'un.

Deux, mués un.

Qu'ils soient exaucés ici et maintenant, l'univers hérétique bénit vos retrouvailles.

La lune séduite, devenait la proie d'un Serpent.

Un Serpent fier et venimeux, attaquait la Lune.

Severus était subjugué.

Spectateur avide, il évinçait d'un trait de pinceau, l'ébauche colorant la dénature de son tableau. Il refusait détourner son obsession. Mal-assis, le sexe en plein courant d'air après avoir été si copieusement couvé d'une bouche chaude et humide, il se targuait intérieurement de sa place. Aux premières loges pour tout voir, il dégustait son cadeau. Les yeux noyés dans l'inconduite parfaitement relâchée de son étoile, il prévoyait le scénario de sa victoire. Une petite voix l'incriminait, le rappelait à l'ordre d'impassible insensible, il la négligea, lamentablement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager l'impudique, de se délecter, de licher de vice mal contenu toute cette prodigalité offerte au plaisir de son regard. Non, impossible d'être détaché.

Pourtant, regarder n'était pas suffisant, inactive sa position, il espérait l'animation. Toutes ses autres voix proclamaient leur droit de participation. Se métamorphoser acteur, et advenir l'unique instigateur des gémissements fredonnés par son étoile. Les lèvres ouvertes, elle soupirait mécanique, son plaisir solitaire. Un véritable appel, il ne résista plus.

Temporisant l'élancement douloureux que sa jambe maltraitée dans la chute lui récriait, il se balança en avant. Sa chemise le contra, coincée mi- bras, il s'en débarrassa. L'instant suivant, à demi-rampant, il serpentait entre les cuisses de Yenyeli pour s'enrouler autour de son bras et l'appréhender. Vif, il endigua l'autophilie à laquelle elle s'adonnait depuis des secondes interminables.

- Que ? balbutia-t-elle, la fin de sa récréation sonnée avant l'heure.

- Chut, trancha Severus perturbateur en l'attirant d'une main gauche cerclée autour de la nuque. Incapable de signer le non, elle se laissa couler contre le corps à moitié nu du Serpentard.

- Tu es mouillé, constata-t-elle en effleurant la crinière du Professeur.

La bouche obtint refuge dans le cou, elle respira. Péniblement, l'autre main malicieuse, rejoignait la sienne pour décréter l'absolu règne dans son intime royaume. Le cœur cessa de battre, avant de cogner dans des hauteurs vertigineuses. Il n'était pas bon de provoquer un Maître Serpentard, la contre-attaque était cent fois plus fourbe. Elle était touchée en plein centre de la cible.

- Une grenouille m'a aspergé, annota celui-ci, la voix triomphante.

L'eau bénite dans l'explosion.

»Cependant, c'est un rien insignifiant en comparaison de la mer qui se déverse à la seconde entre mes doigts. Tu mouilles, Yenyeli.

Doucereux et chuchotis, il raisonnait dans tout le corps de Yenyeli. Elle n'était jamais plus ébranlable que lorsque le timbre grave de cet homme filtrait son réel sadisme. Et, il le savait. Instrumentaliste virtuose au nouveau lieu de sa destination, il s'amusait, pianotant les phalanges quand il continuait verbalement d'éveiller son étoile.

»Tu es trempée, une inondation. Ecoute, comme le contact de nos doigts se répercute à cause de toi.

- Mmh… maronna la femme en se mordant les lèvres. Elle était parfaitement éclairée du chuintement qui se réverbérait par leur position. Dix doigts sondaient, se distrayaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Agonie des sens, agonie du corps, elle faisait naufrage en pleine mer Noire. Opiniâtre néanmoins, elle mutinait, elle désistait se soumettre facilement et têtue, elle chaloupa et lui renvoya la balle.

»Ta faute !

En vain.

Si rocailleuse était sa voix, s'opposer et s'ériger glorieuse sur le piédestal des insoumis se solda par un échec cuisant. Elle trébucha avant la dernière marche. A genoux l'un contre l'autre, elle adulait le plaisir exponentiel de leurs deux mains en elle.

- Non, refusa le Professeur, intraitable. Ma faveur. Exceptionnelle, je l'assume sans fausse modestie. Les doigts viraient, dérivaient, majeur en gouvernail. Sortir, ressortir, titiller l'alentour et s'immerger plus loin et plus glissant. Yenyeli gémit fort, Severus fructifia son empire.

»J'ai toutefois une question curieuse qui se taraude inénarrable dans mon esprit. Une question dont toi seule détient la solution, éclaircis-moi je te prie : Esseulée, isolée, tu t'adonnes à ce genre de caresses en mon absence ?

Yenyeli avait chaud, elle brûlait, elle étouffait. Le souffle de l'homme dans son oreille la consumait, tout l'H2O parut disparaître, impossible fut seulement d'harponner les mots.

»Réponds, insista-t-il, oppressif. Tu penses à moi à l'identique aux heures de notre éloignement, aussi perverse et libertine ? Il lui mordilla l'oreille, impératif de la faire céder. J'exige ta confession. Maintenant !

- Souvent, composa en presque miracle Yenyeli, extatique. La main libre sur le dos masculin, elle s'accrocha, se cramponna ferme mais sans défense. Chaque soir, chaque nuit. Toujours…

Severus, Salazar tatoué sur le visage, pétilla, satisfait et gonflé d'orgueil.

Suffisant heureux, il continua l'exploration. Si douce était l'aventure dans l'océan profond de Yenyeli. Les vagues s'entrechoquaient contre la peau, le toucher et la vase de leurs deux mains réunies et complices orchestraient une mélodie lascive dans l'écho de leur île. Severus écouta, enregistra. Il se galvanisa au battement de cœur percuté de rythme fou contre sa poitrine. Yenyeli était en train de se perdre, mais c'était sa faute. Son vœu. Sa conquête, sa victoire. A un dernier détail. Hors de question d'être aveugle au moment des récompenses.

Hanté, il fouilla la chevelure brune pour s'y atteler. Gainant le crâne pour le tirer tendrement en arrière. Yenyeli obéit. Le rouge rencontra les ténèbres. Severus contempla, émerveillé, le visage rosi et ouvert de son étoile. Il régnait Maitre dans cet instant. Mais…

- Que la foudre nous emporte, pesta-t-il, contrarié. Elle le rendait faible aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi dévergondée que toi. C'est inhumain.

- Haaa, réussit à protester Yenyeli, la bouche étirée. Ses doigts tombèrent sur la hanche, comme pour se saisir des représailles qu'il laissait s'entrevoir. Je ne me remémore pas la moindre résonnance de ta voix qui se plaint. En ce qui concerne mon humanité, possible qu'elle ne soit qu'apparente, j'ignore tout de moi.

Hélas, Vendetta resta du côté Serpentard. L'homme fulmina en cravachant plus fort, soucieux de museler l'indomptable rétive.

- Que Salazar témoigne, j'affirme que tu n'as rien d'humain ce soir. Tu es Lilith.

Yenyeli, brumeuse, les yeux dilatés sourit plus largement. De cette moue qui remplace les mots pour s'inscrire malingre et magistrale. Il pouvait hurler, elle savait l'ascendance qu'elle instituait sur lui dans cet instant, c'était amplement recevable. Au diable sa soumission. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre, esclave l'un de l'autre.

Que les jeux continuent et se parachèvent dans leur délivrance à tous les deux.

Chatte, elle oscilla, avant, arrière.

- Plus Severus, réclama-t-elle, si envieuse d'être libérée.

- Une Lilith qui supplie, honte sur toi, l'incrimina l'ancien Mangemort, inflexible faux.

- Je ne supplie que pour toi. Qu'avec toi. Honte sur toi, je veux plus. Plus, Severus !

- Décidément, je suis privilégié, attesta-t-il, adorateur de tant d'imploration.

Deux bouches séparées d'un souffle, il la réanima d'oxygène.

»Que mon privilège soit tien. Honte sur nous deux, les chaînes servitudes sont notre guérison.

Emprisonné dans leur miroir à deux, l'ancien Mangemort l'examina. Quatre doigts enterrés dans la vie d'une Lune à la glace fondue depuis longtemps, il l'ausculta tourbillon, frottant accéléré et ralenti la mer sur le point d'ouragan. Au large, un bouton de fleur, lotus flottant sur les eaux. Inestimable, il lui accorda le soin particulier accordé à toutes les fleurs précieuses. Cette fleur, c'était la sienne. Comme la bête qui du haut de sa tour chérissait sa rose à la vie à la mort.

Que plus belle rose que celle que l'on discerne poindre dans l'horizon du soleil levant, après qu'elle ait survécu au froid polaire de la lune.

Yenyeli recelait une rose qui ne florissait qu'à l'engrais de son incitation. Une rose qui ne s'épanouissait qu'à la semence de sa fréquentation, à _sa_ demande, à _son_ contact, un champ miraculeux, son jardin d'Eden. Du pouce, celui léché et vénéré plus tôt, il joua les troubadours, veillant à sa pleine éclosion. Il souhaitait son éclosion, que ses pétales se répandent abondamment au creux de sa main.

Vigueur et maîtrise, il multiplia sa perception, se rendant perméable personnel de Yenyeli. Elle frétillait contre lui, un poisson rouge échappé sur le point de retrouver l'océan, sa liberté. Excepté, qu'elle nageait contre-courant. C'était la délivrance au travers d'une cage noire où s'amusait un serpent qu'elle toupillait dans son bocal. Voyant, il la mania sensiblement, pénétrant le futur presque présent jusqu'à la consécration.

Ultime chorégraphie, le corps se contracta.

Le resserrement de deux cuisses autour de son bras, un étau autour de sa main, Severus rembobina le fil tendu de sa prise. Il stimula, cajola toute la peau délicate des nymphes de son étoile, et chatouillant langoureusement le bourgeon si vulnérable entre ses doigts, il libéra toute la tension accumulée et retenue de Yenyeli. D'un orgasme enchanteur, les yeux dans les yeux, il recueillit l'inondation jouissive dont il était avec tant d'arrogance, reconnu coupable.

Une Lune, conquise, avait les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Un Serpent, détrempé, n'étudiait que la Lune.

Atone, complètement vidée de souffle et convulsive légère, la femme s'ébroua sur sa respiration. Les poumons au fond du précipice, elle peinait arrimée dans ses barreaux; focalisée au rééquilibre de son excité corps. Ce à quoi l'homme, ne s'attarda pas, ne lui autorisant aucun repos. Il n'avait pas fini le châtiment vengeur qu'il lui réservait, ni le bénéfice qu'il escomptait en retirer.

Severus Snape avait soif. Une soif impérissable qu'il résolvait de combler dans le grain de sable identique.

Emergées leurs deux mains, il guida la plus petite à sa bouche, puis affiché du sourire rempli de malices et de vilénies, il se désaltéra. Les lèvres ouvertes juste ce qu'il faut, il embrassa chacun des doigts dégoulinants, l'un après l'autre, avant de les goûter, de les lécher. Il savoura, but intensément l'arôme inimitable de son étoile. C'était bon, doux, épicé, avec cette note de fond Potionnique incontestable. C'était elle. Terrain connu et reconnu, c'était eux deux. Même Serpentard sensationnel, il perdit son impassible et s'exhiba.

- Délictueusement délicieux, jugea-t-il, élogieux en s'éternisant sur le nectar. Un millésime.

Choc pour la lune.

Yenyeli, les yeux continûment bloqués sur lui, se stupéfia. Surprise d'une initiative à laquelle elle n'avait voué aucune prédiction, elle fut soufflée. Suffoquée. L'appétit exercé par Severus en léchouillant ses doigts salis de sève la renversa littéralement. Langue rose sinuant partout, ondoyant autour de bobines faites de chair et de sang, il incarnait un véritable serpent. Et l'éraflure imperceptible que les quenottes dans le geste marquaient parfois, n'arrangea rien. Un sortilège invisible posséda l'âme damnée de Yenyeli. Naturelle et anémiée, elle mouilla ses lèvres du bout de la langue, -un plagiat pour l'homme-, quand les yeux s'interceptèrent à l'infini dans deux pierres noires. Un contrecoup fulgurant dans le couronnement du plus éminent.

La balance pesa de l'autre côté et ce fut l'ivresse envahisseur chez le Professeur. Saoul du regard qu'inconsciemment elle reflétait. Si provocateur et innocent à la fois dans sa débauche.

Vindicte ! cria sitôt Salazar,

Pénitence, manigança Serpentard.

A court de liqueur, le verre sec -plus de doigts à saucer-, il perquisitionna la fontaine d'origine. La langue galopine transgressait discrètement ses lignes de démarcation, il l'attrapa au vol. Entre ses lèvres, il pinça et l'arracha, lui intimant l'ordre formel de venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Dans _sa_ bouche. Un baiser fiévreux les réunis Yenyeli clama instamment « oui » à son invitation.

Langue contre langue, lèvres contre lèvres, salive mixtionnée de toutes leurs saveurs, ils s'embrassèrent au-delà du raisonnable. Ils se dévorèrent gourmands et pécheurs. Un feu ardent s'écoula dans les veines. Penser se développa laborieux respirer, inutile. Ils se respiraient l'un l'autre, c'était bien plus vital et sain que tout l'air du monde.

Miséricorde devait prier la Vierge,

Amen, bénirent les étoiles dans le Ciel et sur Terre !

- Seve…rus… hoqueta Yenyeli en se séparant la première. Chaud ! Trop chaud Severus…

Il pouvait geler dehors, le mistral s'emboutir avec déflagration tonitruante contre la porte, transir dans l'humidité de l'église, Yenyeli avait rarement eu si chaud. Sa peau devenait liquide, de la lave en fusion circulait dans ses veines, elle se sentait mourir.

- Pas étonnant, diagnostiqua l'interpelé d'un léger baiser esquimau, le sourire inhabituellement infatigable. Son souffle était chaleur pire que celui d'un dragon, Yenyeli transpira d'abondance. Trop habillée tu es Yenyeli… Une goutte de sueur tenta l'échappée, l'homme l'endigua, buvant de sa langue de serpent l'éclat perlé coulant le long de la joue.

Naïvement, elle lui allouait sur un plateau d'argent l'avantage de la situation, du pain béni qu'il d'émietta dans son esprit triomphateur.

»Debout, ordonna-t-il vindicatif en se relevant, et ré-encapsulant sa verge pendante pour s'élargir le confort dans ses déplacements.

»Nous allons décomposer ton problème.

Sans attendre l'approbation, il enserra le poignet et l'attira. Entraînée, elle fut sur ses deux jambes sans force d'opposition.

»Oui… trop lourdement vêtue pour ce que je nous prévois.

Le ton sardonique et vulgairement crâneur du Professeur alerta la jeune femme. La langue claqua la dissidence, les mots garés en double file se bousculèrent dans sa bouche mais déjà, l'action la dépassait. Réactif instantané, il influait la trame destinée. D'un sort informulé, sa magie opéra, la frappant directement. Tout de suite, le blouson à capuche fut exilé loin, très loin de sa propriétaire.

- Tu triches, s'indigna-t-elle la moue mécontente, la voix étonnement brisée, et le corps étrangement tanguant.

Le monde avait-il chaviré durant sa délivrance ? Severus dansait dans son rouge, le monde virevoltait autour d'elle.

- Comment cela, je triche ?

Ciel ! Le danseur était adroit. La main gauche simplement évanouie de haut en bas sur le gris chemisier et tous les boutons furent décloués.

- Oui, tu triches, répéta-t-elle sans se débattre.

Une brise se faufila contre son ventre, une agréable sensation. Sa température diminua, son évolution giratoire ralentit, ses pensées s'éclaircirent.

»Tu uses de magie sans baguette.

- Ah non je m'insurge, objecta-t-il, sirupeux de ton, avant de cueillir ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune intention de suspendre l'ascension qu'il cheminait vers la lune. Ce n'est pas tricher. Je suis opportuniste et Serpentard, nuance.

Hautain, il recula de quelques pas, se retourna, et s'offrit à moitié-nu au cercle de lumière que les rayons de l'astre de nuit tamisaient dans les verres aux milles couleurs.

Yenyeli le considéra, lui et son assurance maitrisée. Lui, et son air divin dans son bain lunaire. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il désirait d'elle, elle assentissait tout d'avance. Folie ou mort de vie, il était sa faiblesse et sa force impériale. Pour autant, était-il conscient de l'impact déraisonnable qu'il gravait en elle ? Avait-il prescience d'être à ce point souverain dans le cœur de son étoile quand elle-même, ne se l'expliquait pas.

Non. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient l'intelligence ou la compréhension émotionnelle de ce qui les unissait. Comment deux cœurs détruits dès l'enfance auraient-ils seulement pu imaginer qu'ils étaient deux êtres à n'être qu'un. Un parfait miroir. La réponse ultime au mot fin de leur solitude. Ne pas voir, refuser d'y croire, la cécité les masquait tous les deux.

Heureusement, cet instant n'avait pas la prétention d'être explicable. Inutile les mots pour paraître réelle ou fréquentable, vital. Demain était loin cette nuit, ils se réclamaient l'un l'autre, c'était tout l'important.

Yenyeli, sans renoncer à dépeindre l'exposition insoupçonnable du cavalier serpent, le surprit un instant hésitant. Gauche, droite, il fouillait quelque objectif inavoué dans l'introspection de l'église. La demi-seconde d'après, il inventait la solution, teintant sa magie pour dévoiler l'inconnu.

Sans quitter son dôme de lumière, le Maître des cachots ensorcela trois bancs. Lévités, transmutés, trois fusionnèrent pour n'être plus qu'un à un mètre du sol, avant de se poser prudemment au centre de son périmètre.

_Une feuille d'arbre tomba sur la terre._

Métamorphosé leur double trousseau éparpillé aux quatre coins d'entre-monde, un matelas très fin se déclara, s'envola et atterrit sur le bois lisse juste bâti.

_Un tapis volant plongea sur la terre._

Accio puissant, une vingtaine de candelas se mit à danser dans les airs, tournoyant vifs et synchrones avant de s'interposer tout autour.

_Des lettres de feu s'imprimèrent sur la terre._

Plus de magie, les frontières étaient créées, le lit apprêté, les rayons de la lune pour lumière, l'improvisée chambre royale patientait les deux étoiles.

A suivre !


	7. Partie 4, deuxième mouvement

Les jours s'écoulent bien trop vite...

* * *

**PARTIE 4, DEUXIÈME MOUVEMENT.**

[…]_Plus de magie, les frontières étaient créées, le lit apprêté, les rayons de la lune pour lumière, l'improvisée chambre royale patientait les deux étoiles._

La première, fondatrice et occupante, retira ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre. Elle démontra la noblesse respectueuse de cet environnement imaginé en les postant sur ce qui se considérait comme l'extérieur, devant la première chandelle. Un pas, deux pas, Severus reprit sa place et demi-tour, il s'afficha empereur.

Assurément Serpentard oui, mais infiniment soucieux de son confort et du bien-être de sa petite étoile.

Celle-ci, magnifiant le silence installé innocemment pendant l'édification, sourit et le copia. Aidée de leur pointe arrondie, elle ôta ses bottines. Un pas, deux pas, elle traversa leur désormais lieu d'extrême intimité, puis le contournant, lentement, séductrice, elle fila vers l'écrin de leur à deux.

- Pourrais-je demander ce que tu prévois exactement, questionna-t-elle, la voix suave en venant s'asseoir sur son récent confort. Elle tapota le matelas, aussi agréable qu'un futon au parfum Serpentard. Elle respira son odeur.

- Conquérir la Lune.

Tac au tac, Severus brandit le drapeau du conquérant et l'aborda, rictus aux lèvres.

Serpentard dans tous ses déplacements. Il ne se contentait plus de danser, il chassait.

Un pas, deux pas, il captura sa proie.

Reculer, ramper, l'étoile traquée se replia. Buste en arrière, sur les deux coudes, elle simulait son évasion quand les jambes écartées, elle ouvrait délibérément les portes de sa cage pour les y enfermer tous les deux. Cette place, c'était celle exclusive du Professeur.

Admiré d'en bas, il était encore plus beau, Yenyeli imprima sa mémoire de son dessin indélébile.

- Retourne-toi, dirigea-t-il penché sur elle. Le pendentif les reliait, caressant la peau laiteuse de l'étoile. Deux mains cerclées autour des hanches, il la suréleva avant de la graviter dans l'autre sens. A genoux, il serpenta contre elle, modelant leur deux corps à n'être plus qu'un. Qu'il était bon de ne paraître plus qu'un.

»Encore trop de vêtements.

Baiser dans le cou, tentateur et dégagé,  
Baiser dans le cou, libérateur et décidé.

Audacieux téméraire, le chemisier tomba lentement le long des épaules, des bras, des poignets et adieu le tissu.

En simple soutien-gorge et pantalon, Yenyeli se figea, soumise au vote. Elle craignait la désapprobation, elle attendant inquiète, l'acceptation. Il était le seul Homme sur terre à se transposer juge dans sa vie. L'unique à qui elle concédait l'heure du jugement. Elle désirait son jugement si fort, tout en le redoutant. Les années à se connaître et se reconnaître n'avaient rien changé de son appréhension. D'un simple mot, d'un simple geste, un regard, il avait le pouvoir de lui offrir la lune, ou de la brimer à tout jamais dans ses ténèbres.

Ô Ciel, vénère ces deux étoiles,  
Ô Terre, marie ces deux étoiles,  
Que leur fin soit le début de leur poème d'éternité.

Severus, était à mille lieux d'émettre un verdict punissable sur son étoile. Il subissait autrement l'étendue se coloriant dans son regard. Une ire, issue de reflux remontés du tréfonds de son âme le paralysait. De ce même état catatonique refoulé chaque fois qu'il l'affrontait dans cette position, vulnérable et confiante, et mutilée. Le réveil du démon silencieux, évertué à taire des années durant, ressurgit. Ce vilain intérieur, âcre en bouche obsédé de toutes les magies noires par esprit fou de revanche, sortit de sa boîte. Mal inspiré, il récriminait le sort de Mort. Dans ce confessionnal du paradis, il défiait la grande faucheuse. Qu'elle apparaisse ici et maintenant. Qu'elle ose descendre de sa tour d'ivoire, sonne à sa porte, déroule le tapis rouge du sang de ses victimes et lui offre le poignard funeste il n'hésiterait pas. Mainmise, il revêtirait la robe du meurtrier, volerait haut dans le ciel et se fendant sur la terre, il exécuterait sa sentence. Sans l'once d'un remord futur.

Tuer, ressusciter, tuer, torturer, tuer, et être soulagé.

Il soupirait annihiler les artisans coupables des laideurs tatouées sur le dos fragile et féminin que son noir observateur ne parvenait pas à quitter. Un antidote. Une piètre consolation si l'on se référait aux cicatrices, nombreuses, inaltérables, qui se reflétaient en face de lui. Il se brûlait les yeux, si aspiré qu'il était de les peindre d'une couleur invisible pour tout effacer. Que soient maudits ces moins que poussière ayant un jour porté la main violente et cruelle sur Yenyeli. Vomis soient-ils tous, l'ancien Mangemort recommandait le châtiment divin.

Et l'impardonnable pour lui.

Il s'accusa de tous les maux en décrivant mentalement les derniers stigmates considérés comme sa responsabilité. C'était sa faute, imputable il se ressentait. Il n'avait pas su la protéger, il n'avait pas eu le droit de la protéger, et aujourd'hui, il devait l'accepter. Jamais Serpentard ne se jugerait autrement qu'indigne de pardon.

- Ne fais pas cela, intervint Yenyeli, le sortant de sa névrose. Retournée 180°, elle enjoignit l'insondable noir de ses deux mains à se fixer sur son rouge, résiliant le paysage de toute sa monstruosité. Dérive-toi de là Severus, c'est du passé.

Empathique contre-nature, elle heurtait l'émotion misérable écoulée dans l'esprit Serpentard. Incapable de lire les pensées, elle devinait sa forme suicide. Il s'automutilait, se taillait moralement les veines en punition d'un acte que le ciel avait commandé juste pour elle, sa pénitence. Souffrir, parfois sciemment, accord tacite et sincère, Severus n'était blâmable pour rien. Le dévisager si tenaillé la condamnait pire que tous les coups réunis. Il avait mal, c'était sa faute.

»Oublions mon passé, essaya-t-elle d'affecter. Je veux oublier. _Et surtout te frapper d'amnésie_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. _Ne souffre pas pour moi, je t'en supplie_.

Ce fut suffisant, le professeur l'auditionna dans son silence. Noyé dans la couleur de la vie, il capta ses pensées, il lit ses prières. Un contrecoup fulgurant, efficace, son blason se redora en partie de ses maillons d'imperturbable. Séditieux d'incriminer plus ras que terre son étoile, il détourna l'aigreur toxique qui le rongeait. Obtempérant exceptionnel, Severus se força. Il ordonna son esprit impassible à oublier, à ne surtout pas démarquer les autres cicatrices défigurant tout le devant. Si lacérée était sa petite étoile, partout, beaucoup. Il s'escrima, se fatiguant psychologiquement sur sa culpabilité pour la défenestrer aux oubliettes, l'érosion ne l'atteindrait pas. Mais c'était difficile, même pour cet homme si insensible en général. L'air se raréfia, la lumière se fit obscurité, et proche de suffoquer, il ferma les yeux, s'aveuglant, et l'embrassa.

En pleine lumière lunaire, leurs deux corps convoités à n'être qu'un, formèrent l'ombre extraordinaire d'un seul.

Unique, tout fut oublié.

Serpentard recouvra l'ambition de leur fin pour cette nuit.

Connaisseur indiscutable des courbes élancées/discrètes de Yenyeli, tous les doigts papillonnèrent naturellement aux lieux de sensibilité. Severus interpréta des notes aphrodisiaques sur les points névralgiques qu'il avait dévoilé de tant d'estime dans leur passé. Un trésor étonnant qui le consacrait de plus de puissance que toute l'assemblée des Puissants réunis. Un pouvoir incomparable lui conférant la faveur irremplaçable d'étirer son étoile dans des directions inexplorables usuellement. Il incitait à la seule initiative de son envie charnelle, l'excitation jusqu'à la perte totale de contrôle. Salazar, spectateur, paraissait comblé.

Une caresse, deux caresses, l'aventure s'échenilla aux zones dissimulées, chatouillant le tendre velouté sous les bras, quand du pouce et de l'index, dérivés en amont, il pinça l'agrafe indésirée.

Un souffle, deux souffles, Yenyeli se présenta à moitié nue contre le torse masculin.

- Infiniment douce et voluptueuse, complimenta le chasseur en l'héritant, deux seins libres collés à la peau.

Cœur contre cœur, un nouveau chant résonna dans le sanctuaire. Un chant Kyrie tambouriné par deux chœurs poétisés à n'être qu'un.

D'une bise, le Professeur les déconnecta. Il s'excommunia par souhait factieux d'admirer le précieux trésor de toute la féminité d'une étoile. Oui, Severus Snape adorait la regarder, autant que l'agrément éprouvé après la réussite d'une potion arbitrée d'abord impraticable.

Privés de chaleur, les deux rondeurs pointaient vers lui, comme le tournesol qui suit toute la journée la direction du soleil. Il les gratifia. Comploteur, il engloba celui de gauche de toute sa main, le réchauffant doucement, affectueusement. Il baisa celui de droite, suçant le téton dur qui se gelait sans son gardien Serpentard. Il raffolait ces petites pommes toutes rondes si aisées de tenir à la perfection entre ses doigts. Il assimila, dans un recoin de son crâne, l'idée insensée que cette petite étoile n'ait été sculptée que pour se fondre au moule de son existence. Inapaisable, il intervertit les positions, engloutissant le premier pour mieux courtiser le deuxième. Baveux, ils glissaient impudiques entre les doigts.

Inférieure et encellulée sans recours, le cœur de Yenyeli cognait toute l'Allégresse du monde. Martyrisée, elle se préservait cahin-caha d'échoir lamentablement sur la terre. Même épinglée de ses deux bras autour du cou Serpentard, elle basculait indubitablement, étranglée par le muscle malicieux et expert qui s'enroulait autour de sa poitrine pour ne plus la relâcher.

Une succion, deux succions et elle s'effondra dans leur lit, escortée inéluctablement par Severus, Gargantua inlassable. Il l'envahissait partout, trainant la langue pour mouiller là où l'inspiration le guidait. Il salivait toute sa gourmandise, étreignant entre ses lèvres brillantes la peau pour la marquer. Sous le sein, là où elle frémissait à la simple expiration au dessus, là où il était confortable de sucer jusqu'au rouge.

Oui, il préméditait du rouge pour son étoile.

Des suçons clairsemés sur son étoile.

Ces petites tâches exprimées quand la pression est excessive. Quand l'appétit insoupçonnable de cet homme se démontre vorace inexplicable.

Une trace de son passage, éphémère mais éternelle dans cet instant. Il peignait son étoile d'explosions rouges, de dizaines de petites constellations sanguines afin de s'assurer de la réalité du moment. Yenyeli se transformait peinture vivante dans l'esprit Serpentard et bientôt, difficile fut de discerner les cicatrices en dessous. Palette unique, Severus amnistia le mot fin. Il perpétua son excursion artistique sur les vallées de la jeune femme.

Il suçota les creux, les rebonds, baigna le nombril -plusieurs fois en avertissement de la suite-, avant de s'attaquer au ventre. Descendre, et escalader pour redescendre, encore et toujours, inondant le pâle de ses cheveux noirs. Alpiniste chevronné, il assura ses appuis, lorsqu'à la limite d'envahir une clairière au milieu de la montagne, un gêneur en jean le censura et lui clôtura l'entrée. Ajourné, mais riposte vive, il esquiva. Il déboucla la ceinture à la seconde où sa magie déshabillait l'en dessous. Entreprenant, il tira, poinçonnant au passage de nouvelles rougeurs sur la blancheur immaculée de son étoile. Sans que la rébellion ne puisse s'énoncer, il se débarrassa de tous les derniers vêtements, culottes de coton noire et socquettes comprises.

La Lune, toute nue était offerte au Serpent.  
Le Serpent, prédateur, avalait la lune de son sombre regard.

- Hey, se vexa Yenyeli isolée dans sa nudité, le rouge aux joues. Moi aussi j'exige que tu t'exhibes à mon entière contemplation.

Souple, elle se redressa, se coula dans l'espace en vis-à-vis et maestria, prit d'assaut les pantalons noirs.

- Yenyeli, non ! barra Severus effarouché en reculant.

Une bêtise.

Fui de trop de ferveur, trahison dans la voix, impossible d'escamoter l'interdit. C'était trop tard. Yenyeli avait entendu et Yenyeli avait vu. Sa main à peine effleurée la cuisse pour s'appuyer, le visage masculin contrit de malheur, il avait gémi, d'un gémissement en rien apparent au plaisir.

Toute l'excitation s'envola de l'esprit de Lilith.

- Que se passe-t-il, requit-elle expérimentée de toutes les vibrations discordantes du serpent. Un feu ardent intraitable régenta son âme si facilement submersible.

- Rien, nia neutre celui-ci en modifiant sa position. Tentative caduque d'échappée, il déplaça ses jambes, les repliant comme peu tout en amortissant le poids de sa douleur avec ses mains.

- Menteur ! adjura-t-elle, la fureur dans la voix.

Elle désapprouvait le comportement instauré sciemment par Serpentard. Elle percevait, limpide, son retrait illégitime. Néanmoins, le payant de retour immédiat, elle se déplaça plus rapide et perquisitionna. Elle posta la main à l'endroit précis de sa première aventure et serrant tendrement l'île supposée déserte, elle coulissa jusqu'à…

»Qu'est-ce que… Elle palpa l'anomalie. Touché, il rétrograda. Tu es blessé ?

- Non.

- Deux fois menteur ! Elle criait. Montre-moi !

Ne lui permettant aucune occasion d'astreindre un « non », elle chercha elle-même les réponses. Elle tira les cuisses, poussa la poitrine, et jouant de cabrioles –agrippant les tissus sur les reins-, elle dépara Serpentard de tous ses pantalons et chaussettes.

La foudre divisa Ciel et Terre.

Un, mués deux.

Le témoignant aussi nu qu'au premier jour, l'horreur se dessina sur le visage de la lune. Yenyeli, épouvantée, faillit hurler sa rage et expulser la Mort. Un bandage, large et épais, encadrait le bas de la cuisse gauche et le genou. Une bande suintant l'onguent et… _le sang_.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Severus ? Le ton était aussi détruit que si le chaos était tombé sur la terre.

- Ce n'est rien, infirma le Professeur calmement. Il calfeutra sa culpabilité de ses deux mains et rechercha son regard.

- Rien ? s'écria Yenyeli impatiente en balayant vivement le mur infructueux. Détracté l'onyx, elle médita de célérité le pourquoi du comment. C'est eux n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort et ses sbires ! Quand, comment ?

- Yenyeli, calme-toi !

Soucieux du fracas émotionnel éclaté dans l'âme de son étoile, l'ancien Mangemort ne tilta pas la familiarité avec laquelle elle avait dénigré Lord Voldemort, il omit de la réprimander et échoua à l'apaiser.

- NON ! désavoua-t-elle, hystérique. Son cœur frappait à tout rompre, on avait meurtri l'étoile noire. Quelqu'un avait osé mutiler Serpentard. Que le ciel l'emporte ici et maintenant, son âme en éclats à jamais sans rebâtir, jamais elle pardonnerait.

»Tu es blessé, ce n'est pas rien. Explique-moi Severus. Dis-moi immédiatement comment une telle barbarie a pu t'accrocher ou par la déesse Lune, je te jure sur ma vie que je ne réponds de rien.

Il était vain d'espérer tranquilliser une mer déchainée. Il était fou pour Salazar que de prétendre dompter une lune en pleine effervescence. Une goutte au milieu du lac endormi, et c'est un raz de marée qui s'emparait d'une étoile. Entourée de lames plus hautes que le mat du bateau le plus haut, elle était inapprochable. Laminée, elle vibrait tourmentée, étincelant dangereusement l'irrémissible sur le devenir du monde. Calypso descendait sur terre.

Severus dévisagea son étoile, sérieusement, et se sentant raisonnablement responsable, il confessa, sans plus de retient, l'effroyable vérité de son mal.

- A mon retour de mission hier, commença-t-il, impavide. Un combat fomenté entre Mangemorts et Opposés. J'ai été maladroit d'intervenir, distrait une brève seconde au moment de ma fuite, un mauvais sort m'a touché.

Yenyeli, le rouge noyé dans le noir, but les mots au lieu de les entendre et l'estomac acide, elle exulta. Tête basse, elle retomba dans ses ténèbres.

- Tu aurais dû garder ton lit, te soigner et annuler ce soir.

- Yenyeli regarde-moi, s'il te plait, quémanda le Professeur en l'examinant rompue de souffrance, la voix cassée.

Elle se condamnait à tort.

A tort ?

Pas sûr. Severus avait délibérément éludé l'indice étourdi. Quittant les deux camps en ruine, il avait pensé son étoile. C'est en imaginant leurs retrouvailles au milieu de la mort que le sort assaillant avait fini par l'atteindre.

»Yenyeli…

Son visage en coupe, il se planta intensivement sur le voile rouge de la mort. Avant même d'avoir réfléchi leur réelle signification, il éructa tous les mots ancrés dans sa bouche.

»Pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé cet instant. Toi et moi, un jour, aujourd'hui, c'est plus destiné que le destin du monde.

- Mais tu saignes. Tu souffres, il faut…

- Chut ! Je vais bien, je suis bon guérisseur as-tu oublié ?

- Non je n'ai pas oublié, rejeta Yenyeli le visage déconfit et toujours enfermée dans sa mauvaise humeur. Je n'oublie rien te concernant, mais tu saignes quand même… Laisse-moi voir !

- Yenyeli, je t'assure que…

Absurde la simple volonté négative, Yenyeli l'avait déjà conquis. Polarisée sur la jambe, elle s'appliqua minutieuse à défaire la gaze.

Une seconde, deux secondes et toute l'infamie balafrée s'interposa dans le havre de paix religieux.

Une entaille fraîche, et rouge, et profonde, s'élargissait sur plus de quinze centimètres. Si intolérable ce devait être de la supporter. Or, Severus Snape, silencieux et endurant, en pâtissait depuis tout le début de leur soirée.

Rien dire, ne rien laisser paraître, ne rien ressentir et mentir, Yenyeli jura et le maudit haut et fort. Inapte à neutraliser les flammes de terreur, elle étala expressément l'affliction que toutes ses voix hurlaient dans sa tête. Un requiem sinistre se répercuta contre les murs.

- Je déteste ta guerre, et je te déteste quand subsiste ta devise Serpentarde de me cacher les choses qui t'impliquent. J'ai t'ai promis ne pas interférer dans tes affaires et je m'y tiens à contrecœur, conformément à ta prohibition. En revanche, de miroir identique, je t'interdis d'oser m'affirmer les yeux dans les yeux que ceci n'est rien quand tu répugnes la moindre cicatrice sur mon corps. Je suis parfaitement instruite qu'exiger de toi la prudence est une chimère, je sais la voie indéfectible sur laquelle tu t'engages tous les jours et le périlleux de ton monde. Je ne suis pas stupide pour espérer évincer le serment fidèle qui gouverne ta vie. Mais toi, toi…

La rancœur plein les veines, elle agrippa le bras gauche, le retourna de façon à découvrir l'atroce marque des Mangemorts réapparue à la résurrection de Voldemort quelques mois auparavant, puis de cette véhémence irréductible et ciblée rare sur cet homme, elle menaça.

» Ne me mens pas. Aucune promesse de vie, aucun demain, je le sais ! Carpe Diem pour nous je le sais. Je sais, je sais, je _sais_ !, radota-t-elle, le drame aux lèvres.

»Jamais je ne franchirai ta ligne intraversable pour soupeser l'idée que tu puisses veiller sur toi, toutefois je te le répète Severus Snape, que la Lune témoigne de mes mots solennels, ne me mens surtout pas ! J'abhorre tous les mensonges en général, mais j'exècre tous tes mensonges. Bien sûr que tu m'occulteras tes actions, tu déclineras les réponses quand je t'épargnerai mes questions je ne suis pas stupide et imbécile pour rêver du contraire, mais tes mensonges, les _tiens_, je ne les supporte pas, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que Salazar m'écoute ?

Muet, Severus entendait.

Sans voix, Salazar écoutait.

Auditeur attentif, aucun mot criaillé ne manquait la vigilance du Maître des Potions, sauf qu'atypique rarissime, sa répartie légendaire était tuée dès la naissance. A la fin du discours, le silence le déposséda de contrepartie, la parole mise aux fers avec la clef balancée au fond d'un puits sans fond. Le verbe autoritaire et implorant de son étoile le submergeait.

Vérité, vérité, et vérité.

Chaque syllabe était emprunte de cette vérité tragique régissant leur insolite relation.

Au Soleil de leur première rencontre, à la lune de leur toute première fois, aucune promesse. Aucune question malvenue, aucun serment immuable. Stérile aurait été l'idéale, utopique que de réciter des vers dénués de logique. Sa vie en suspend ne lui appartenait plus, elle était le salut de sa mission. Rien ne prévalait sur sa mission. Jamais. Pourtant, Severus était là, avec elle. Infailliblement, il priait l'évasion provisoire, désertait le droit chemin pour la psychose inavouable, inintelligible, de la rejoindre et s'approprier son corps. Le comble était, que par-delà cette triste réalité, elle ne lui reprochait strictement rien. Excepté, les mensonges.

Egoïste, voilà ce qu'il était. Que son âme condamnable mille fois pour son passé, soit désormais châtiée par delà l'éternité.

Contradiction aveugle.

Aussi frappante était l'évidence dans l'esprit impassible du Professeur de Potions, une voix dans son âme refusait par-dessus tout l'abandonner. Une petite voix rebelle qui engendrait mensonges et secrets. Par Salazar, quand bien même il continuerait de lui mentir, -et il mentirait c'était une certitude-, quand bien même, il l'expulserait d'obstination de toute cette saleté de guerre infinissable, il désirait cet instant. Il en avait besoin sans le réaliser. Ces moments à deux, où deux êtres à n'être qu'un priaient pour n'être qu'un.

Severus Snape était malade. Aussi malade qu'elle qui l'accueillait continuellement sourire aux lèvres. De cette folie, ne résulterait que le chaos, ils en étaient prescients tous les deux.

Deux étoiles inguérissables étaient en train de se détruire. Un Chaos dans l'univers.  
Du Chaos naît la vie, que renaissent ces deux étoiles.  
Union dans le néant, union dans leur re-vie.

A suivre !


	8. Partie 4, troisième mouvement

_Il pleut dans le ciel, il fait chaud sur terre...^^_

* * *

**PARTIE 4, TROISIÈME MOUVEMENT.**

- Laisse-moi te guérir, dicta Yenyeli au bout d'un moment, la voix rebordée de sa chaleur habituelle. Elle lui pardonnait, tournait la page, gommait son tableau et oubliait tout.

Que le Ciel le déporte à Azkaban, il ne la méritait pas.

Penchée sur la plaie, les mains parsemées aux extrémités pour protection, elle l'embrassa, elle le lécha.

Severus fut catapulté de la terre à la lune. Il oublia comment respirer. Incapable de gémir son mal quand son mal rimait volupté au contact de cette langue chaude et mouillée. Sinueuse, elle avala son carmin, millimètre après millimètre. Foreuse, elle s'enfonça pour extirper tout le poison. Finalement, dans le silence sacré du moment, la magie prodigua les soins. La balafre se cautérisa, se cicatrisa. Ne resta qu'une fine ligne rose en hommage d'une négligence stupide. Yenyeli l'avait guéri. Admiratif respectueux, il reprit l'avantage de la situation. Il enraya la précellence de cette mer rouge par nécessité vitale et soudaine de s'unir au plus profond de son corps et dévorer son âme.

- Je n'ai aucun remède pour la cicatrice, déplora la femme, navrée en lui rendant sa liberté.

Que Merlin le condamne, jamais il n'aurait l'envie sensée de la radier. Un vice lui chuchota d'aller se scarifier par simple complaisance d'être guéri de ces mains, de cette langue. Jamais il ne sacrifierait cet instant la cicatrice, preuve éternelle d'existence. Leur existence à tous les deux.

Deux, mués un.

Le corps, incapable de réfréner l'attirance, crayonna sa luxure. Finies les tentatives de résister l'irrésistible, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il inspira, expira pour se donner du courage, puis grave, il se manifesta.

- Yenyeli, appela-t-il presque plaintif, si affligé d'être découvert si pitoyable. Regarde ce que tu fais de moi ?

Interpelée, Yenyeli regarda. Curieuse spontanée, lorgneuse intéressée, elle accompagna l'onyx égaré dans des chutes catastrophiques.

Les yeux rivés en bas, l'homme avisait ostensiblement le membre sensible entre ses cuisses. Dressé et fier au milieu de sa toison brune, le sexe Serpentard exsudait tout son désir pour la Lune. Son inclination déplorable.

»Regarde dans quel état tu me mets. Assume et soulage-moi !

Assumer et soulager, aucun souci pour Yenyeli, elle déglutit. Frémissante, elle écuma la liqueur irisée transpirant du méat et se dégorgeant sur toute la couronne colorée du rouge pourpre inimitable. Il pleuvait sur le roi Serpentard. Une plume magnifique déployait ses ailes et la réclamait. Un fait rarissime que d'écouter cette requête dans la bouche de l'ancien Mangemort. Il n'aimait pas dire ces choses-là, il préférait se servir et dominer.

Yenyeli s'enlisa, avortant sa guérison quand tout son corps tremblait d'être pour l'éternité la proie de cet homme.

Un souffle, deux souffles, elle tendit le bras, mimant la manipulation.  
Un souffle, deux souffles, Severus l'emprisonna.

Se jetant sur elle, il la renversa, échangeant leur direction pour se caler directement entre ses jambes et ne plus s'y déloger. Un merveilleux couffin chaud et douillet tempéra l'avalanche, l'hampe envoûtée atterrit dans la forêt noire d'une étoile.

- Je te défends d'y retoucher ! imputa le Professeur en resserrant les doigts dans ceux asservis de part et d'autre du butin. C'est en toi que j'organise sa délivrance.

Aucune faiblesse dans le regard, il surplombait l'étoile rouge.

»Reste à déterminer si tu m'acceptes. Là, ici, désigna-t-il en remuant léger. Habile, il se fraya l'espace entre deux lèvres intimes et complètement mouillées.

Yenyeli, la bouche fermée, étouffa sa complainte.

- Yenyeli ? Quelle est ton ambition ?

Désobéissante, elle n'assentit aucune réponse, elle se débattait pour être émancipée.

»Tu sollicites mon invasion ? Souhaites-tu que je m'imprègne profondément à travers toi ? Acquiesce avec tes mots je te l'ordonne. J'ai besoin ce soir de te l'entendre dire. Supplie-moi !

- Severus ! souffrit Yenyeli, écrasée sa résistance. Il se mouvait, avant, arrière, se faufilait à l'entrée de son corps avant de s'évacuer plus rapidement. Il attisait sournoisement son désir et l'appel de la chair. Il acculait toute sa faiblesse, elle était si faible en face de lui. Incurable.

»Arrête ça Severus !

- Arrêtez quoi ? renvoya-t-il en souffletant dans sa bouche et persévérant sa danse du serpent.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, alors cesse le jeu !

- Là se trouve ton tort Yenyeli. Je ne joue pas. Je laisse mon appétence de toi dominer ma raison et si tu persistes à ne pas m'assigner avec exactitude ton vœu, je vais finir par ne plus rien demander et sans l'once d'une doléance, dérober tout de toi sans ton accord.

Donnant force à ses mots, il comprima le sein du cœur avec ses dents et téta jusqu'au rouge.

- Im…bécile, l'injuria d'exception la captive en souriant, agréable suppliciée qu'elle était. Son rouge s'intensifia dans le noir, elle raffolait le mélange qu'il intronisait en elle. Douceur et torture à la fois, dévotion sévère, tendresse et acerbité.

»Dérobe-moi Severus. Tout est à toi, rien que pour toi. Mon oui, je te l'ai dédicacé à notre première fois, que la mort frappe si un jour il se grave différemment. Mon vœu, c'est toi, maintenant c'est toi en moi, longtemps, durement, langoureusement. Prends-moi, raison, déraison, prends-moi, ici tout de suite ! Je te supplie. Severus…

La voix rauque manqua d'oxygène, elle diminua de volume tout en restant égale décisive.

»Tout mon corps transsude son soupir d'être à toi, Salazar oserait-il en douter ?

- Supplie-moi encore, relança Serpentard, effrayé d'avoir mal entendu. S'il te plait, Yenyeli, encore.

- Je t'en supplie Severus, je te prescrits, tout de suite, maintenant, en moi. Prends-moi ! Je te supplie, je te supplie, supplie, supplie…

Supplié, suppliant, Severus se décontracta. Glorieux, il affranchit sa déraison pour se plonger dans son étoile. En même temps qu'il engouffra la gorge de Yenyeli pour l'arroser en oxygène, il délia ses mains. Prodige, il s'empara de la cuisse gauche où s'amoncelaient ses marques rouges. Il la porta autour de sa hanche, se ceinturant de la lune, puis, placé idéalement, il guida sa plume opulente et suante vers son précipice. D'un coup raide et hâtif, il s'infiltra. Le sexe érigé, habitué des lieux, s'ajusta à la perfection. Poussant, il se lova facilement de toute la douceur privilégiée et trempée de cette femme.

Contre toute attente, elle l'avait recueilli fabuleusement dès leur première fois. Envié leur première fois. Ne jamais dire non, ne jamais repousser ni évincer, elle lui ouvrait les bras, lui écartait les jambes. Avec lui, pour lui, toujours en concession, elle chantait oui. Que l'élocution de son corps de serpent soit l'abandon en retour. Son corps était sa meilleure reproduction. Une incorrigible, la dépression pour son âme insaisissable, c'était chaque fois pire traumatisme qu'au précédent, il sentit la répercussion de leur union au-delà de la chair de sa chair.

Il tituba, _tremblé le sang dans ses veines_.

Un conflit des sens. Son esprit luttait contre la signification évidente d'être pénétrant quand son corps parfaitement assumé, voulait jouer les éclaireurs et lui faire prendre prescience du plus important.

La bête de la luxure s'empara de son être. Coutumier avec elle, il n'exerça aucune entrave. Ironique, il l'enfila, avec la conscience de l'homme qui admet sans revendication, vanter les mérites d'être un.

Deux êtres à n'être qu'un fusionnaient pour n'être qu'un.  
Deux souffles à n'être qu'un, avaient cessé pour naître qu'un.  
Deux cœurs à n'être qu'un, battaient à n'être qu'un.  
Deux, mués un.

- Continue Severus, convia sans s'arrêter Yenyeli, accrochée désespérée sur ses deux bras. Elle y timbra les doigts, si bon était la connexion de leur deux corps entrelacés.

- Impatiente, suppliante… comment conjecturer le non ? constata celui-ci, adulateur de sa réaction. Te voir soumise alors que je te pénètre éveille en moi l'instinct de domination inextinguible que la majorité condamne.

- Je me contre-fiche de la majorité. Elle s'emporta, se tordant de manière à le recevoir à l'extrémité de son vide. Domine-moi Severus ! Si tu hésites, c'est de mon cas que je vais interpréter l'opportunité de te prédominer. Or, j'affectionne sans honte ta dominance quand elle se constitue si licencieuse. A un détail, n'oublie pas. Ma soumission n'a d'équivalence que ton engagement de régner Maître en moi. Je ne me soumets qu'avec toi ! Toi seul peux se glorifier de me voir consentante dans cette position.

- Amen ! sanctifia Serpentard, sourieur fier. Il l'embrassa, tandis qu'il ajusta ses hanches à aller et venir dans l'Abysse de Yenyeli.

Deux corps enchevêtrés s'unirent en sensations. Les souffles mélangés, enroués, asphyxiés. Félicité les positions, enroulées et déroulées, de loin abstraits les images et les déliés, deux corps se confondaient dans la chaleur sueur de leur tableau. Plaisir de l'un, délice pour l'autre, deux oiseaux volaient dans des altitudes à la rime passionnée. Les ailes se caressaient, s'emmêlaient dans le vent de plénitude. Un nuage d'émotions. Les limites habituellement pudiques imposées par l'impassible, explosaient dans un feu d'artifices à la poudre sans pareille. Fantasme de deux corps inassouvis, le couple dans la nuit du proche hiver, se réchauffaient et s'incendiaient. Deux phœnix pariaient sur l'immortalité.

Partout les mains, partout les lèvres, tout retraçait la géométrie des formes charnelles. Se fondre, recevoir renversé, renversant, l'acceptation les entrainait tous les deux. Se combler, être comblé, chaque centimètre carré de peau se consumait pour renaître incandescente. Excitation des sens, perdus les mots, vaincus les cris, seul le regard ancré et noyé dans celui en face, rapproché, était supporté. Justifié. Les yeux captaient tout, Severus et Yenyeli se lisaient l'un l'autre silencieusement, et dans la fusion extravagante de leurs chairs exaltées, ils devinaient toutes les attentes.

Ils se comprenaient. Sur le même pied d'égalité, terminé les rôles du dominant/soumis, ils se préméditaient l'exacte euphorie. Ils s'adonnaient exclusivement au contentement de l'autre. Satisfaire l'autre ou rien du tout. La libération passait par celle du partenaire et non par l'égoïsme vide de la solitude. Unique oui, mais unique par deux devenus Un.

Le temps s'écoula.  
_Coulent les deux corps exhalés, dégouttés et qui refusent de se lâcher.  
_Le temps se figea.  
_Que s'empare l'alarme urgente, deux âmes arrivent à la fin du chemin._

Impossible de réprimer Chronos et d'exiger que les jeux durent et perdurent, les corps commandaient le mot fin. Contractés, accélérés, trempés, cadence identique et métronome à l'unisson, l'homme désirait se libérer quand la femme d'un appel à demi muet ordonnait d'un coup de rein prononcé qu'il se délivre en elle.

- Sever… ne parvint qu'à supplier Yenyeli, raidie de haut en bas. Les orteils déformés et griffés dans la couche, elle était à bout.

Severus, de même état, l'écouta, et s'encastrant d'une poussée extrême il se déversa, remplissant infiniment le ventre de son étoile de son encre ténébreuse invisible et pécheresse impure. Un venin Serpentard, nectar rare et précieux. Quand dans le soubresaut d'extase, les quatre badauds apostrophés auparavant dans les rues de la ville, flashèrent à l'improviste dans l'esprit communément stoïque et revanchard. Sans savoir l'analyser, l'instinct Serpentard s'enragea d'un besoin irrépressible d'appartenance. Tandis qu'il se répandait, heurtant le réceptacle ondulant qui n'en finissait plus de s'emplir de sa vitalité, il se pencha. La bouche ouverte, statué entre le cou et l'épaule, il mordit.

Brusquement, intimement, il insculpa son étoile de toute l'irrégularité de ses dents. Un bref sursaut illustra la surprise en dessous, il n'assouplit rien. En pire, il continua de croquer la chair tendre jusqu'au sang. Il connaissait sa magie, elle serait guérie sitôt son retrait, mais il mandait le certificat. La cicatrice ineffaçable, la _sienne_. Aliéné, il insistait pour s'immatriculer sur cette peau pour demain et demain, l'éternité et plus. Le sang saigna dans sa bouche, il goûta le fer de son étoile, il se grisa. Buvant, suçant, léchant… mordant.

La Lune haut dans le ciel, était la proie d'un Serpent,  
Un Serpent ailé miraculé, était en train de mordre la Lune.

Une bénédiction pour Salazar.

La main de Yenyeli se planta sur son crâne pour le maintenir en position. Que tous les dieux lui viennent en aide, elle souscrivait à sa nouvelle folie. Mieux, elle demandait la même perpétuité. Foudroyé, le sang se pompa encore, vif et puissant dans le sexe Serpentard, et sans avoir le temps de penser à se contenir, il déborda. Regorgeant à l'intérieur de son étoile pour la deuxième fois, un orgasme substantielle les comprima tous les deux au même moment.

Deux, mués un, ils n'étaient plus dans cet espace du temps qu'une entité aspirée à rester une. De corps et d'esprit, d'âme et de cœur.

Yenyeli, expressive, jouit du nom de Severus porté à sa bouche.  
Severus, vampire, jouit du sang de Yenyeli bavant dans sa bouche.

Combien de temps émana dans la lumière feutrée de la lune avant que les deux favoris renoncent à leur céleste voûte pour s'écraser sur la terre ? un temps incommensurable. Impossible de recenser la vitesse de deux étoiles filantes rentrées en collision. L'impact se ressent au ralenti quand le chronomètre s'affiche en millième de secondes. Un discord des sens. Nonobstant, ce fut prématuré. Instantanément après émancipation de son corps balloté par Lilith, Yenyeli se recroquevilla dans les bras Serpentards. Frissonnante et affaiblie.

- Tu as froid, suggéra celui-ci, les lèvres sanguines. Il lécha la morsure. Comme mesuré, la plaie se referma, comme espéré, sa marque s'imprima en relief sur la peau.

- Non, je suis bien, contredit la femme à mi-voix.

Tonalité disparate, Severus se méfia, nerveux. Paré de son regard insondable, il se rehaussa. Poussant des bras, il la défia. Blanche fantôme et exténuée, c'est pâle figure qui tentait de le rivaliser. Anéanti la controverse, il se transmuta intransigeant. Anxieux, il redoubla d'efforts pour les séparer, se préparant à récupérer sa plume amollie par ambition de la soulager, mais elle fortifia ses défenses. D'un non récrié, ajoutées de deux mains tannées sur le plat de ses fesses, elle le brida, scellant leurs deux corps.

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle uniforme, comme une promesse. Ne t'éloigne pas Severus, s'il te plaît !

- Permets-moi d'en douter, tu trembles !

- C'est la terre qui tremble, le ciel a heurté la terre. Reste encore en moi Severus, je t'en supplie. Qu'on nous enlève dans cette position. Toi en moi, moi pour toi.

Elle se resserra, réprouvant d'acharnement qu'il s'expatrie de cette part d'elle endurée vide et sans vie quand il n'y était pas. Elle refusait être allégée de son poids, lourd et rassurant. Pas de souillure avec lui.

- Yenyeli, conversa le Maître des cachots irrité mais partageant l'étreinte. Elle pouvait prétexter l'Armageddon, il reconnaissait son anatomie dans l'hiver, son souffle blizzard, la sueur froide et les glaçons de ses mains. Inquiet mais las de débattre, il plaqua entièrement son corps au sien, emmêlant les jambes, les cuisses -un chauffage vivant-, et s'immobilisa pour ne plus bouger. Il s'obligea dans ce rituel fantastique qu'elle avait instauré dès l'origine de leur liaison. Assidu, il compta les pulsations. Diminuées mais régulières, Yenyeli cognait sa vie.

Dans l'éternité d'une église, deux étoiles du ciel et de la terre, refusaient de se quitter,

Dans l'éternité du moment, Severus et Yenyeli poursuivaient l'éphémère d'être un.

Cœur contre cœur, ils frappaient et résonnaient d'une même mélodie. Un solo séraphique qu'aucun angelot n'osait interrompre. Idyllique, l'ombre majestueuse qui les représentait au-delà du réel, personnifiait tous les spectres alentours. Garde-à-vous révérencieux, ils vénéraient d'un salut impérial, les deux êtres qui sans véritable conscience se cherchaient par-delà la mort.

Tic tac, claironna l'horloge invisible,  
Tic tac, fredonnèrent les astres du ciel.  
Les aiguilles, filles de Chronos, balayèrent leur cadran lunaire.  
Tic, tac,  
Un Serpent vénéneux, se berçait à l'intérieur de la Lune.

A suivre !


	9. Partie 5, premier mouvement

Coucou lecteurs !  
Entame de la dernière partie. Nous sommes le 1er novembre, il reste 4 chapitres après celui-ci et sachant que je compte publier le dernier en accord du temps de cette histoire, je vous laisse deviner quand le mot fin apparaîtra.  
Là-dessus, bonne lecture !^^

* * *

_[...]_  
_- Je te dis ça... c'est à cause aussi du serpent. Il ne faut pas qu'il te morde... Les serpents, c'est méchant. Ça peut mordre pour le plaisir..._  
_- Je ne te quitterai pas"_  
_Mais quelque chose le rassura:_  
_- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont plus de venin pour la seconde morsure..."[...]_

_Antoine De Saint-Exupéry._

* * *

**PARTIE 5 : PREMIER MOUVEMENT.**

Au pays d'Anonyme, au parallèle du monde réel, étendus à l'endroit des mariés consacrés, deux étoiles déroutées du mot Destin, mélangeaient leur lumière d'être deux. Évangélisés, puis crucifiés sur l'autel d'illégitime, deux êtres à n'être qu'un chérissaient le secret périssable. La clandestinité marquait au fer rouge ces deux âmes jugées coupables, leur salut pour n'être qu'un. Recouverts l'un de l'autre, couvés l'un dans l'autre, ils incarnaient l'unique céleste, une divinité née du ciel et de la terre.

Au jour de la création d'Univers, il n'a jamais existé qu'une seule façon d'être uni par le corps, la multitude se définit dans le rassemblement de tous les êtres qui régissent le monde. Néanmoins, la liaison symphonique de deux cœurs qui se donnent corps et âme est inimitable, incomparable et surtout uniforme par de-là l'extravagance des plaisirs de la chair. Les deux étrangers, souillés par l'impureté de leurs deux corps épanchés dans la luxure, étaient cette différence. Quitte à se nommer Icare et finir par se brûler les ailes, leurs cœurs chuteraient scellés dans la mort. Dans l'église de leur refuge, au milieu des cierges prieurs, Mère Sainte et ses représentants divergeaient d'opinion les concernant.

Pénitence, priait l'Immaculée,  
_Ils ont sali ma terre, ils ont maculé de leurs entrailles mon sol sacré !  
_Absolution, revendiquaient les gardiens lumières,  
_Ils sont deux êtres à n'être qu'un, le ciel les a séparés sur terre, on ne sépare pas les deux moitiés d'un cœur âme-sœur !_

La lune, échappée de sa solitude, dormait près d'un Serpent.  
Un Serpent, évadé de son obscurité, couronnait la Lune.

Impossible de subsister plus longtemps sans perdre l'entière réalité de l'avenir. Encouragé demain, il fallait vivre demain. Le désaccouplement du Serpent et de la Lune s'élabora à la fin naturelle et presque indulgente, recouvrer la division de leurs deux existences était inévitable. Tout espoir supplié, il était irréalisable de se combler physiquement au-delà d'actuel. La colle pour eux deux ne s'inventait pas et homme et femme se délièrent pour s'exposer côte à côte. Un bras coulissé en appui de la tête, l'homme épousé contre la Lune servait de coussin, quand la femme sertie d'un Serpent, somnolait sur son cœur à s'y mêler. L'éventuelle prolongation des retrouvailles.

- Tu devrais dormir, incita la note du Professeur de Potions dans le silence religieux. Il était préoccupé. Enchanté les pantalons épars en drap immense pour les réchauffer, la température logée symétrique à ses côtés s'effondrait vers les abysses du zéro absolu.

- Mmh… non, déclina Yenyeli monotone en s'emmitouflant dans son oreiller. La voix de l'homme avait bourdonné dans sa tête, la sienne s'estompa dans la poitrine gardienne de ses peurs.

»J'aurais tout le temps futur sans toi pour fermer les yeux.

- Le futur c'est demain, le présent, maintenant. C'est au présent que tu t'épuises inutilement. Tu es frigorifiée, l'inertie est ton salut, dors !

Secouée l'épaule, la Terre fit frémir le Ciel, cahotée le corps, le Ciel en apesanteur, se laissa déporter par la Terre.

- Il est juste atone de nos ébats, discutailla l'indocile en clignant des yeux. Les paupières lourdes tombèrent dans l'obscurité, elle les lesta vers la lumière. Elles retombèrent, elle les rouvrit, nageant contre-courant. Luttant de ferveur contre Morphée –vile traitresse- qui éteignait son vert apaisant pour la révoquer dans ses Ténèbres.

- J'insiste, dors ! redoubla l'homme impérial, directorial. Plus de douceur, Severus invectivait l'imbécile persévérante dans sa réfutation. Je n'ai guère la vocation de te délaisser maladive à mon départ.

- Je crains fort d'être inguérissable, dormir n'est qu'une perte de temps, alors excepte ta vocation. Même gentleman, tu ne peux rien pour moi.

- Tu me sous-estimes éperdument !

Bouleversés leurs centres de gravités, en un éclair, il fut sur elle, culminant l'étoile rouge de son insoignable venin. Yenyeli, plaquée et bloquée ne pouvait plus bouger.

»Appesantis ton refrain du dernier mot et je te prédis la contrainte dans ce que tu considères comme perte de temps. Finis l'époque ou je te radotais en mots la discipline, agir est la solution pour ton éducation.

Main gauche levée haute, il canalisa sa magie, paré à l'assommer contre sa volonté envoûtée de continuellement lui asserter non.

- Education ? Stupéfaction pour Yenyeli. Parce que tu escomptes encore m'éduquer à mon âge ? Frondeuse, elle essaya de vaincre la poigne inquisitrice résolue de la domestiquer. Inspirant d'un grand bol d'air, elle expira et projeta ses hanches en avant, supposant déséquilibrer la charge. En vain, l'homme la surpassait.

- T'éduquer et plus, bavarda celui-ci épanoui durant sa sujétion. Et à propos idiot que toute autre présomption.

Collée la paume au front, l'otage bousculée en dessous, il s'appareilla sur son sort. Il accumula sa puissance sur un point précis, détaillant la zone dans le cerveau liée au sommeil. Une mauvaise action qui inféra le mauvais verbe dans ce qui était réconciliation et partage sur l'île déserte des deux étoiles. La Lune, indomptable, sonna sa Révolution face au Serpent.

Un, mués deux.

- Cela te va comme un gant d'édicter tes conseils, critiqua Yenyeli rêche, en dernier recours. Immobile le corps, plus farouche la bouche sans verrou pour se taire. Inviter les autres sur ta ligne de conduite quand tu dénigres ta santé ou les besoins de ton corps, quelle ironie !

- Je te demande pardon, ponctua l'homme abasourdi et suspendu son geste.

- Tu as faim Severus, explicita Yenyeli, âpre. Tu as beau feindre l'indifférence, tempérer par l'impassible ton ventre affamé, j'ai t'ai vu te tirailler l'instant succinct où je fermais les yeux. Oseras-tu nier tandis que ton regard se fond à quelques millimètres du mien ?

Un silence chuta sur la terre.

Severus, figé et relâché son sortilège, était pris flagrant délit pour la deuxième fois ce soir, il n'aimait pas cela. Il vouait aux gémonies toute l'antipathie dont il était capable chaque fois que la femme à sa proche connexion lisait sa page noire et illisible pour le reste du monde. Toutefois, la chance n'était pas l'adage des Serpentards et la défaveur le frappa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se sortir de cette désagréable sensation. Deux estomacs capricieux et complices, s'interpolèrent dans leur à deux.

Une seconde, deux secondes, Severus pantois devant le comble de son corps, refléta le paradoxe en face de Yenyeli. D'un réveil virulent, miroir inversé, celle-ci tordit ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur, Morphée éjectée à mille lieux d'ici.

- Salazar plaiderait-il enfin mon avantage ou c'est l'entier ciel qui se dessine affirmateur de mes propos ? constata-t-elle, égayée et ravie de l'avantage offert à son insurrection. Tu as faim Severus.

- Non, TU as faim, sangla ce dernier, piqué à vif. Et ôte-moi tout de suite ce sourire suffisant de ton blanc visage. Il la trancha de deux lames de rasoir, suffisamment acérées pour modérer l'étoile rieuse.

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'ai faim. Mais, je ne suis pas seule, nous avons faim tous les deux.

- A la différence incomparable que c'est largement supportable pour moi, déborda le Professeur comminatoire et excluant sa défaite. Tu as faim, tu es fatiguée, gelée, sans force pour me repousser alors que je te maintiens _modestement _dos à terre. –Sa langue claqua, sévère et rogne. – Tu es complètement à ma merci et sans défense face au reste du monde et tu penses sincèrement que je vais me soucier de mon cas ? Prends soin de toi d'abord, inconsciente que tu es et plusieurs fois morte dehors sans mon intervention. J'étudierai ensuite mes résolutions. En attendant, je te dispense d'inverser les rôles, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ta petite tête lunaire m'écoute ?

La mine aigre et déformée, comme si du vinaigre venait de lui polluer la langue, Severus crachait et vitupérait celle dont intérieurement il se souciait. Avouer une telle faiblesse était inenvisageable, ni à elle, ni à lui, et s'exprimer aussi affûté qu'un sabre était sa conclusion.

Yenyeli comprit.

Impossible de manquer le bruit sourd et régulier qui se répercutait dans l'âme du Professeur. Le sonar résolument fixé sur lui, elle ressentait ses émotions. Assumée faible en face de lui, elle relâcha la pression.

- Excuse-moi, atténua-t-elle en réussissant d'exploit à déporter son bras suffisamment loin pour se poser sur le visage Serpentard. Navrée de leur duel impérissable, elle était à l'identique inquiète du sujet à ses côtés et de malhabileté plus conséquente que lui. Mais autorise-moi juste ce soir, à veiller un peu sur toi. _Ou tout du moins l'utopie de croire que je peux prendre soin de toi_, médita-t-elle secrètement.

Sans attendre l'objection, elle modifia son point d'horizon. Bifurquée vers la droite, la tête et le cou étirés, elle s'orienta sur une ligne invisible, vers la Grand Place repérable à travers les murs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, distilla l'homme suspect et scrutateur de son étrange manège. Sa joue le brûlait à l'endroit où la main congelée de Yenyeli l'avait frôlé.

- Je cherche le dénouement rêvé pour veiller sur toi.

- Plaît-il ? Sourcil gauche arque-bouté, Severus arbora son air de professeur abêti par la stupidité de ses élèves. Ombrageux défiant, il s'assit le plus léger possible sur les cuisses de Yenyeli, tout en portant l'une de ses mains à son ventre pour le martyriser et le contraindre à se taire. Inefficace les coups, celui-ci rebelle, grogna plus fort.

- Notre repas. Elle plissa les yeux. La fête survit selon toi, je n'entends rien d'ici.

- Ex-cuse-moi ?

Le vent claqua contre la porte, filtrant en dessous dans un gémissement aigu. Apparemment c'était une tempête qui s'envolait dehors.

- La fête Severus, soupira-t-elle, lassée de ses exclamations à la nuance vindicative. Souviens-toi ! La majorité des stands se semblait vivre que pour nourrir les convives, une ode du goûter/manger, alors de mon idée géniale j'envisage ces vendeurs comme notre solution. Bien que convenue sagement, ma simple présence sera conspuée et demeurée inappropriée après ma tentative d'assassinat sur tous les villageois.

Mal inspirée que d'éjecter tout haut toutes ses pensées. Renvoyée à son induction coupable, la voix de Yenyeli ondula d'un bémol mal accordé, avant de se renfermer. Le fil confiant et positif se cassa pour vibrer d'un air hésitant et trouble. Les yeux baissés, elle s'inclina de l'autre côté.

A l'opposé, resplendissait l'une des chapelles adjacentes où deux sculptures se moulaient dans l'alcôve en marbre blanc. Intriguée, elle s'y égara, et s'y perdit d'exécration. Celle d'un l'angelot à la mine triste suscita l'objectif de son regard, un point dans le paysage attirant l'attention du voyageur qui se tourmente l'esprit de sombres cauchemars. Assis et en prière, il se débondait ventre à terre dans la robe d'une sainte anonyme. Les larmes aux yeux, il pleurait le pardon impardonnable. Il suppliait être pardonné. Une ironie de la pierre, jamais le pardon ne descendrait du ciel.

Une disconvenance aberrante pour la Lune. Excité le sang, narguée par l'attitude pitoyable et humiliante du gamin ailé si pieux d'être pardonné, Yenyeli s'anima, les voix funestes chantant leur requiem dans son esprit.

Attisée d'un feu destructeur, elle s'insurgea, la rage au ventre :  
- _Jamais je ne crierai mon pardon_.  
Que chante la voix grave et menaçante :  
- _Aberration et monstre que tu es, comment oses-tu te présenter si fière et si vivante.  
_Yenyeli, sourde, continua à déjeter :  
_- Fallait pas m'approcher ! Fallait pas l'approcher lui, ni me défier. C'est leur faute, leur faute à tous. Hypocrites qu'ils sont tous. On tue et on pardonne, quelle ineptie. Soyez maudits humains sur terre, soyez maudits humains du ciel, je ne quête aucun pardon.  
_Que rigole la voix hâbleuse et méprisante :  
_- Enfant du diable et du péché, tu ne mérites aucun pardon. Pas de pardon pour l'aberration.  
_Yenyeli, intouchable persista plus fort :  
-_ Dusse-t-elle être divine ou sainte, je vomis d'avance votre pitié ! Je vous tuerai, je vous surinerai par la pointe de mon couteau coupable s'il le faut, jamais vous ne me vaincrez ! JAM…_

- Yenyeli !

Impact pour la Lune. Alunie sur terre par la force gravitationnelle du chevalier Serpent, Yenyeli scella le poison de ses voix et se détourna.

- Non, par ici ! ordonna Severus intéressé de capter son entier regard. Avisé de son changement brutal émotionnel, il prit son visage en coupe et calqua ses yeux aux siens. Un écho nerveux pleuvait dans le flux et reflux de ses veines. Une averse détrempait son impassible habituel.

Yenyeli, escarpée dans le contrôle d'émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, s'affola en se noyant dans la mer noire. En appel d'air intérieur, elle rua avant de s'accalmir, sauvée par sa mémoire. Severus n'était pas l'ennemi, il n'était pas son champ mortuaire, il était l'hymne à la vie.

- Parle-moi ! inspecta prudemment celui-ci témoin de ses contradictions. Observateur proche de sa psychologie en remous depuis l'éveil angélique sinistrement en pleurs devant une femme à l'allure de mère sainte, il désirait saisir l'explication. La colère avait habité l'âme de Yenyeli. La peur avait traversé l'âme de Yenyeli. Un radeau déporté sur une mer torrentielle avait brusquement pris l'eau avant de déployer ses ailes pour s'enlever vers son amie la lune et figurer si tranquille qu'un ciel sans nuage. Une absence, presque une dépossession qu'il remarquait parfois, sans jamais en révéler son sens. Seule certitude, il ne devait en aucun cas la brusquer sous peine qu'elle s'évapore dans une totale obscurité où il n'existait aucune sortie de secours.

Sage, il patienta, attendant qu'elle réagisse à sa présence, qu'elle se réveille dans leur réalité à deux.

Yenyeli se réveilla, elle ferma les yeux.

Consciente de ses fantômes inexistants, consciente de sombrer lentement vers la folie, elle s'esquiva un instant court de son hymne à la vie pour se tranquilliser. Cette folie, était sa hantise parfois/souvent, un épouvantard capable de la désapproprier de sa raison quand dans la pleine lumière elle souriait dans l'ombre le linceul de ces humains si facilement assassinables. Ne plus distinguer l'ami de l'ennemi, ne plus percevoir le vrai du faux, le songe du cauchemar, les morts des vivants, Severus était l'unique être sur terre et dans le ciel à pouvoir la raccompagner aux portes de Lucidité.

Que le réveil fut difficile.

Ressentie souillée dans sa chair, elle craignait d'un jour le contaminer, lui son serpent irremplaçable. Lui qui avait l'imprudence naturelle d'oser la toucher, leurs deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre dans cet espace du temps.

Ironie du ciel. Ironie du diable, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Au quotidien, aucun attrait existentiel ne dictait sa curiosité de se mélanger à cette race humaine où la stupidité régnait depuis des millénaires. Un haut le cœur régurgitait le long de son œsophage rien qu'à s'imaginer dans leur périmètre. Particulièrement les deux femmes extravagantes dont la simple image ravivait l'incendie dans ses ténèbres et alimentait sa déraison verbale et accusatrice.

A l'exception extraordinaire de Severus Snape. Il était différent. Tout et rien, rien et tout, et tout à la fois. Et aussi âcre était son aversion humaine, deux êtres à n'être qu'un n'avaient rien mangé. C'était sa faute. Severus souffrait le ventre vide. Allongée, elle ressentait de par leur connexion tangible, la réverbération des gargouillements gastriques hurlant leur douleur directement dans ses entrailles. Incriminée pendable sans vœu d'appel, elle se frappa intérieurement. Elle réprouvait effarouchement le régime que sa folie égoïste avait imposé sur le Maître des Potions. Elle ne concevait pas que le mot « manque » se définisse sur lui à cause d'elle. Il était unique.

Il était la terre, soutien indestructible, il était la lune, lumière guide au milieu de ses nuits les plus noires. Il était le ciel, infiniment mystérieux, il était serpent, malin intelligent. Severus Snape était tout à la fois.

_Non petite étoile, _poétisèrent les étoiles protectrices dans le ciel.  
_Il est la Terre, il est le Serpent_,  
_Non petite étoile_, récitèrent les gardiens lumières sur la terre.  
_Tu es le Ciel, tu es la Lune_,  
_Unique pour vous deux réunis, parce que deux mués un est tout à la fois._

Deux, mués un.

- Pardon, s'excusa Yenyeli, la mort dans l'âme. Réservée, elle guida sa main droite vers le ventre Serpentard avant de s'y tatouer, mêlant gestes et paroles. Tu as faim, c'est ma faute, pardon.

- Stupide ! cravacha le Professeur en recouvrant le papillon volage atterri sur son incontrôlable grogneur de ses cinq doigts. De la lave en fusion le caressait avec tendresse.

Yenyeli sourit, elle était sauvée. Redorées ses barrières émotionnelles, elle retrouvait toute sa réalité d'instant, Severus.

Il y avait de la magie entre eux. Une étoile fantastique brillait dans leur monde du deux mués un. Aussi tempétueux pouvaient-il être l'un envers l'autre ou soumis à une mauvaise humeur indestructible, il suffisait que leurs regards se croisent pour qu'ils soient rassurés et tempérés. Noir dans le Rouge, l'état dépressionnaire de Yenyeli laissa sa place à la Yenyeli que Severus avait apprivoisé au jour de leur première rencontre, au fil de leurs cours et aux heures durables éternelles de leurs discussions du tout et du rien. Hier enfant, aujourd'hui femme, elle restait celle d'exception et de talent si aisée de lui tenir tête et de tergiverser dès l'occasion tendue dans sa direction. Comme maintenant où la lance limée du Serpentard infusa la répartie.

- Oui, stupide, Severus, confirma Yenyeli, riante. C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je te présente mes excuses, à toi et ton ventre affamé, et pour preuve de ma bonne foi, je cours quérir notre repas. D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien m'alléger, non pas que tu me gênes de quelque façon en me chevauchant de tant d'élégance, mais je ne peux plus bouger.

Elle préluda de se relever, avant d'échouer lamentablement, de nouveau plaquée durement au lit. Deux mains enroulées autour de ses hauts bras et pesant plus lourdement de son poids, Severus l'en dissuada.

- Imbécile ! agonit-il plus sèchement en la clouant de son sombre regard. Imbécile stupide et incurable, que cette fête et ces moldus aillent au Diable au même titre que leur proverbe. Je te désavoue si tu te risques à y représenter ne serait-ce que le bout de ton nez.

Yenyeli s'interrogea, il serra plus fort et grimaça. Il s'écœurait d'être contraint à une deuxième visite dans ce festival multi couleurs à la prononciation Moldue. Il était dissident de l'absurdité folle qu'inventait son étoile. Il déchiffrait clair les émotions négatives éclatées dans le rouge de ses yeux. En dépit de sa joyeuseté exprimée, il n'était pas dupe. Il comprenait sans comprendre son état réel, et il désapprouvait. Terne, l'expression en demi-teinte, elle se forçait. Elle s'obligeait pour lui. Que Merlin s'en saisisse, il proscrivait l'auto-suicide. Il blâmait son obsession anormale de perpétuellement considérer son bien-être à lui comme plus vital que le sien.

Une étoile gardienne penchée sur la bénédiction d'un Serpent,  
Une Lune lumineuse et berceuse, veillant de loin sur le bienfait de la Terre.

A suivre !


	10. Partie 5, deuxième mouvement

**PARTIE 5 : DEUXIÈME MOUVEMENT.**

Absurde ! Il ne l'autorisait pas. Jamais. D'autant que gratifié par sa capacité de perpétuellement prévoir le prochain coup sur l'échiquier du monde, Maître Serpentard détenait à lui seul la solution de leur drôle de problème. Et tout aussi hautain de s'en vanter, quand dans le même temps il tançait désenchanter l'aura détendue dans leur à deux, il déplaça ses pions et déclara d'un plaisir malsain « échec et mat » à sa petite étoile.

»Que ta lune prenne exemple sur moi, notre repas est livré depuis bien avant notre départ.

Arrogance dans le masque, Snapien en bouche, la femme l'étudia, dubitative.

A cette seconde, Eole claironna plus fort, coptant les verrous de leur refuge.

Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent autour d'eux, altérant jour et nuit dans l'église.

»Voyons Yenyeli... aurais-tu omis que je suis grand Maître de toutes les situations ?

Yenyeli signa « non » de gauche à droite de la tête. Severus, spectateur, se farda de sa superbe.

Un sourire, deux sourires, Serpentard composa un concerto à la consonance fastueuse et inimitable. Les marques rouges, parsemées sur l'entier corps de son étoile s'estompaient à disparaître. Leur union disparaissait sur son étoile, inévitablement. Sa magie pas comme les autres guérissait l'anomalie, elle annulait la blessure.

_Suçons de sang soignés pour disparaître et ne jamais tatouer demain._

Heureusement, les cicatrices étaient inguérissables. Pour l'éternité, ineffaçables. Severus pour la toute première fois gracia Salazar. La sienne, était immortelle. Distinctement dessinée sur la blancheur de son étoile, elle était faite pour être vue hier, aujourd'hui et demain. Morsure de serpent, morsure d'empire. C'était sa victoire, son pouvoir, la preuve de leur deux mués un. Charmé, il la caressa, la cajola, fixant ses pupilles noires insondables dans le carmin attentionné du moindre de ses gestes. Irrégulière comme lui, douce comme ses potions, c'était réel. C'était elle portant sa marque partout, tout le temps, intime et acceptée. C'était deux êtres à n'être qu'un que tous les dieux épiaient de leur royaume d'éternité.

La femme était une Lune à la mine intriguée,  
Le Professeur était un Serpent à la flûte enchantée.

Do, ré, mi, Severus pianota d'une main quelques notes sur le cou de son étoile, interprétant l'Adagio pour sa première mesure.  
Do, ré, mi, il l'entoura de tous ses doigts, appréciant le pouls à l'allure tranquille brusquement déréglé d'un prestissimo soutenu.

Mutin, il s'aiguillonna sur le visage, tissant sa poudre Potionniste sur la bouche asservie à se taire. Il était bien dans sa musique, le toucher de l'instrument étoilé exhaussait son désir de jouer des heures, jusqu'à se perdre entre le rêve et la réalité. Agréable, il modifia sa gamme, dérivant sur la joue pour n'intercaler que le pouce à la commissure des lèvres. Ces lèvres frémissantes et naturellement en recherche de sa chaleur ténébreuse. Sensibles, elles le butinèrent, le retenant, avant de permettre l'immisce d'une langue toute rose pour le laper dans une métaphore proche du scandale.

Finalement exalté du mot fin, il se pencha. Sardonique, il chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite étoile, mélangeant leur sombre chevelure à n'être plus qu'une l'entremêlement des cordes d'un violon.

»J'ai pourvu mes poches de quelque substance comestible avant mon départ de Poudlard. J'ai pensé l'alimentation de mon petit oiseau tête en l'air alors surtout ne va nulle part, et admire Ô combien je suis Maître pour tout.

Il se dissocia.

Le cœur de Yenyeli, agrippé à ses baguettes depuis plusieurs secondes, clama son tambour dans un rythme irrespirable, perturbée qu'elle était par cette voix à l'accent roi. Chamboulée par ce souffle de vie chaud et suprême qui lui transpirait sur la peau. En un mouvement, en une simple phrase, il l'avait soumise. De tant d'aisance qu'elle en était chaque fois surprise, presque outrée. La poitrine gonflée et dégonflée, elle poussa des avant-bras, se releva et l'espionna.

Une ombre noire l'habilla. Protecteur, Severus l'orna du drap dont il se délesta, la voilant du même habit que la Sainte Vierge perpétuellement observatrice à quelques mètres, avant de faire demi-tour. Coiffé de sa vanité, il se positionna à quatre pattes, puis tâtant leur couche à la recherche précise de sa réserve il quêta l'alentour.

Une distraction originale pour la Lune. Un spectacle sensationnel pour la Lune.

Eole temporisa sa puissance, le bois à l'entrée grinça discrètement pour s'effacer de cet instant miraculeux.

- Mmh… oui… d'accord… je ne vais nulle part et j'admire, adhéra Yenyeli étourdie en déclinant la tête vers la gauche. Médusée par le changement de direction fortuit et profitable, le buste obliqua pareillement. Un peu au début, beaucoup à la fin. La vue que matérialisait Serpentard surprenait à être renversant, -nu, les fesses en l'air-. Attentive, elle explora la transformation que cette déformation opérait sur la représentation qu'elle gardait de cet homme.

Morphée l'aurait-elle kidnappée ?

Severus était son rêve.

Un rêve excessivement franc et aguicheur, l'ancien Mangemort repéra la pancarte l'avertissant du danger. Un triangle flasheur et aveuglant clignota dans sa tête, le rêve tenta de se muter en cauchemar.

- Détourne-toi ! persiffla l'averti Professeur, effréné. Il était lucide du regard séduit qui se plantait immoralement sur lui. C'est délétère de te surprendre travestie en _mateuse_.

- Ah non je proteste, se disculpa Yenyeli, affirmative. Je ne mate pas, je peins.

- Hooo…

Interjection railleuse, Severus l'apostropha d'un regard noir narquois par dessus l'épaule.

»De la peinture ? Vraiment ? Tu t'es mise à la peinture pornographique ? Et pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'honorer de la date de ta nouvelle lubie que je puisse en analyser sa folle origine.

- Ce n'est pas pornographique, maronna l'éternelle argumentatrice en croisant les bras. C'est de l'art. Elle sourit avant de le désigner de l'index, hautaine et souveraine. Tu es de l'art Severus.

- Hmpf, couina celui-ci, méprisable au possible. Encore une excuse à la sonorité Moldue servant à justifier d'un comportement probablement jugé déviant au préalable. Gage-toi bien de t'approprier ce genre d'infirmités, c'est un conseil qu'il te faudra un jour obéir crois-moi sur parole. Et arrête ! ressassa-t-il saignant en retournant à sa besogne. Je n'ai donné aucun assentiment pour figurer comme ton modèle.

- Severus, as-tu déjà remarqué combien l'échancrure de tes reins se creuse dans cette position, deux jolies fossettes semblent sourire au bas de ton dos.

- Non, je l'ignore, déchargea-t-il la voix avivée et exaspérée d'être le centre d'attention. Gêné, il fouilla plus vite, enfiévré d'une flamme à l'étincelle timide et affectée. Tout comme je suis ingénu du complot abracadambresque qui selon toi aurait pu crayonner une pareille extravagance à mon savoir. Je ne suis pas de ces personnes malingres qui s'admirent l'arrière train dans un miroir, au cas où l'idée tarabiscoterait ton esprit tordu.

- Dommage, se chagrina la jeune femme, lymphatique en poursuivant de même naïveté la réflexion sur son nouveau tableau. Une prochaine fois ? C'est un conseil avisé qu'il te faudrait tester, cette position est fort…instructive. Michel-Ange serait ravi.

- Yenyeli !

- Oui, Severus.

- Suffit ! Il perdait patience, la sonnette d'alarme retentie au maximum.

Salazar sa maison fidèle, se présenta à sa rescousse.

Une main éparpillée en haut à droite, il dénicha la poche secrète de son manteau. Une délivrance. Prompt, il la farfouilla, en ressortit sa récolte, puis volte-face plus vive qu'un vif d'or échappé de l'attrapeur le plus émérite, il coupa court aux élucubrations de sa perverse petite étoile. Elle s'alanguissait intentionnellement sur le sujet de son art. C'est-à-dire _lui_ s'embarrassant outre mesure, et il n'aimait pas cela.

»Tiens, mange et tais-toi ! proféra-t-il en lui adressant son menu repas. J'imaginais la catastrophe habituelle en volant à ta rencontre, il y a toujours quelque catastrophe extraordinaire en ta compagnie. Et comme prévoyant habile je suis d'incontestable, j'ai paré l'imparable. Là-dessus que ta stupidité m'en soit redevable et mille fois mercis.

_Par la Lune ! _s'exclama seule Yenyeli.

Assurément qu'elle se figurait le remercier. Aucun autre poème ne pouvait raisonnablement se réciter dans son esprit en découvrant la provision fournie par le Serpent. Dans toute sa complexité charmante et invariable, il les dispensait d'une tablette de chocolat. Pas le chocolat courant ou impersonnel vendu dans toutes les confiseries, non. Sa marque préférée. Le chocolat de l'artisan à l'adresse gardée confidentielle des seuls connaisseurs, celui du très réputé Marmy Hooten's.

Le sourire s'étala sur les lèvres blanches de Yenyeli.

Serpentard abhorrait les sucreries. Il éructait chaque fois qu'il témoignait ses friandises, ou ses douçâtres boissons. Il condamnait toute la faiblesse des bonbons et ses assimilés, comme à l'exemple de sa glace en début de soirée. Pourtant, malgré toute cette manifestation négative et extrême, il avait rempli ses poches, avec discrétion il n'était pas à douter, d'une gourmandise exclusivement pour elle. Un contraste saisissant qui ébranla l'indolence de Yenyeli. Severus était une surprise au quotidien. Extralucide talentueux celui ou celle capable de prédire le grand Œuvre de sa vie. Avec lui, c'était le jeu du hasard.

_Les cartes paraissent complices et informées depuis le temps passé entre les mains, mais au moment des certitudes, elles glissent entre les doigts, changent de couleur et forment des combinaisons inimaginables sur la table des engagés._

Severus était un pique qui révolutionné dans une autre position, devenait carreau comme par magie. Il surprenait dans ses métamorphoses. En était-il conscient ? Et Yenyeli, était-elle l'unique privilégiée de l'esquisse de ce portrait ?

Nébuleuse, elle évinça ses réflexions pour cueillir l'instant présent. Lui et elle, elle et lui, nus, avec au milieu de leur à deux, un pécher des sens, du chocolat. Son chocolat.

- Je te suis infiniment redevable Severus, bénit-elle en attrapant avec hésitation la tablette qu'elle développa. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point cette contention sonne à mon oreille comme le meilleur des mets. Toutefois, je serais incommodée d'être isolée pour sa dégustation. On partage ?

Severus, allergique, allait catégoriquement répondre non, plutôt la diète que de seulement humer l'odeur de ce poison venimeux, mais son traître d'estomac se montra beaucoup moins sélectif. Préventif, il croassa son accord. Vaincu à regret, l'homme fut sans bouclier pour se défendre. Il déglutit, allongea la main au ralenti, comme le condamné qui monte sur l'échafaud, -se préparant à se passer la corde du sucre autour du cou-, quand apostrophant son étoile croquer le premier carré, Salazar lui susurra la différence dans son goûter.

Dans la lumière lunaire, un sourire s'agrandit dans l'ombre démoniaque du visage Serpentard.

- Voilà pour toi, présenta l'étoile rouge, sacrifiant la moitié de son repas et insensée du Malin ténébreux.

Pas assez vive, elle intercepta trop tard le Professeur l'investir sans permission. Esquivant d'agilité l'offrande, il l'encadra de toute la courbe serpentine de son allègre corps. Malingre, il l'incarcéra dans ses filets de chair, profitant du drap noir pour l'enceindre sans possibilité de débat. Audacieux, il conquit sa bouche. Main gauche au milieu des reins pour la coller à lui, l'autre grippée sur la nuque pour la positionner d'avantage, Severus l'infiltra de sa langue de serpent affamée et dévora.

- Que… s'étouffa la prisonnière pleine bouche, les mains crispées sur les deux moitiés de sa barre de chocolat.

- Si tu n'y vois aucune objection, élucida l'assaillant en ressortant son dard étrangement maquillé du noir chocolat avant de se lécher les lèvres avec obscénité. Ta source m'est l'idéal remède pour me nourrir. Ton goût atténue l'horrible sucre amer de cette indigeste chose. Nourris-moi Yenyeli, ajouta-t-il en murmures, impératif et si certain de son ascendance sur la Lune.

Yenyeli les yeux grands ouverts, se statufia, ébahie par l'audace renouvelée et incessante exsudée par cet homme imprévisible, ainsi que par le toupet inné qu'il mettait à copier ses mots.

Crac.

Sans protester, elle positionna un autre carré à sa bouche, le pinçant à moitié entre ses lèvres.

- Non, tout, ergota l'impétueux conquérant. Il enfonça du bout de sa langue le bout de cacao dépassant et s'assurant qu'il ait parcouru l'entier palais de son étoile, il l'avala.

»Oui, hum, gémit-il, gourmand en s'écartant de quelques millimètres. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que ton chocolat s'avère délicieux.

Il sourit avant de s'emparer du reste du délice des mains de Yenyeli. Déguisé marionnettiste, il livra à sa convenance les portions avant de se repaître.

Un fil, deux fils, manipulateur retors, il maîtrisa la poupée, tirant sa langue de la sienne pour valser en rond dans leurs deux bouches et s'alimenter l'un l'autre. Un vice assumé qui acheva la pudeur des saints dans l'église. Même les yeux clos pour se soustraire de cette horrible vision, la Vierge Sainte entendit distinctement l'écho mouillé du Ciel et de la Terre. Mélangées, émulsionnées, deux salivent se mêlaient à devenir une. Se goûter, se respirer et se nourrir, les deux étoiles dépendaient dans cet instant entièrement l'une de l'autre, et assassin celui ou celle qui aurait eu par simple vœu de chasteté, envie de les séparer.

- Severus ? cita Yenyeli à la conclusion de leur dîner aux milles chandelles -cierges prieurs de vœux impossibles-, le dernier morceau apparu aux portes de sa bouche. Assujettie sans volonté de dire non, elle se serait damnée sans la moindre contrevenance pour être servie identiquement tous les jours. Jamais son chocolat ne lui avait paru aussi bon que partagé directement par la langue experte Serpentarde.

- Oui ? autorisa celui-ci, studieux habile.

Hop, de l'index, il lui fourra le carré profondément dans le gosier, trainant son doigt à se mouiller et se remouiller avant de le ressortir pour le sucer et contrôler le bon assaisonnement. Aussi circonspect qu'à la naissance d'une nouvelle potion.

- Je remercie la lune cette nuit.

L'étonnement s'étira sur les traits Serpentards. Il scruta les pupilles rouges étincelantes dans la lumière tamisée de leur à deux afin de clarifier l'inattendue reconnaissance. Un peu flottante, indécise, elle dessinait cette vérité honteuse que l'on ne dévoile que dans le secret le plus grand.

Attentif, il patienta, noir dans le rouge.

Osée, elle se risqua, rouge dans le noir.

»Oui, je la remercie beaucoup. Elle me fait privilège précieux rare d'admirer ton sourire longtemps. Je suis incurablement convertie à ton sourire.

Bang !

La tempête déferla dans la fortification protectrice du Ciel et de la Terre. Le violent vent venu du nord, se répercuta dans toutes les directions à l'extérieur. L'ancien Mangemort altéré se déchaina.

- _Que ta lune soit châtiée_ me dit Salazar, honte sur toi, argua-t-il susceptible. Je ne souris pas, je jubile ma suprématie sur une petite impertinente qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Elle rit, prévoyant d'avance le contrecoup virulent que l'homme déchargerait en conséquence de son aveu. Paradant, elle répartit.

- Un savoir inutile si tu consens mon avis. Ma langue, Severus, que je sois châtiée ou pas, n'est jamais mieux tenue que par la tien…

- Tais-toi !

Obsédé d'avoir le dernier mot, il scella leurs lèvres, entamant doucement et tendrement la dernière danse ö charnelle et langoureuse de leur diner.

La Lune, toute ronde, digérait lentement le goût d'un Serpent.  
Un Serpent, claustré autour de la Lune, se baptisait chocolat.

Modeste souper que celui cuisiné par le Maître des cachots, mais pittoresque pour les deux étoiles, Ciel et Terre se condamnèrent du pécher de gourmandise en plus du pécher de luxure. Ce partage divinement bon était un blasphème pour tous les prêcheurs. Quelle importance ? Ils étaient l'un et l'autre aussi pieux que le veracrasse était lièvre dans ses déplacements. Heureusement, leur comparaison n'allait pas au-delà et c'est sans regret qu'ils délaissèrent la laitue de la limace pour se sustenter de ce chocolat succulent.

A la fin, repu avec invraisemblance –il avait adoré le sucre noir amer, lui l'héritier fat de Salazar- Severus ne consentit à se démettre du palais gastronomique de son étoile que pour lui remplir les mains d'une autre surprise. Déterrée malicieusement en même temps que leur dîner, et brillamment cachée jusqu'ici.

- Il se rappelle à mon bon souvenir quelque évènement mineur à fêter ce soir, énonça-t-il maladroit en filoutant les yeux ailleurs. Ainsi que la cloche mémoire de nos coutumes à deux. Or, n'ayant aucune propension à dépareiller cette mauvaise habitude intronisée par ta naïveté stupide d'il y a des années, voici pour toi un rien du tout. Et j'ai bien dit rien du tout alors ne va surtout pas croire un effort de ma part sur ce sujet, s'empressa-t-il d'abouter, maladresse pire.

Ebaudie, Yenyeli l'analysa, deux billes noires tentaient de la fuir, forgées de leur traditionnelle austérité. Décontenancée, elle dévisagea ses mains, remonta la manivelle du Retourneur de Temps de sa mémoire, décortiqua les mots et l'intonation grincheuse du Serpentard sans succès. Légèrement ballotte durant sa digestion, la compréhension retarda d'une demi-seconde avant le gong eurêka.

- Ha, mais… s'élia-t-elle, sise intense et réfléchie sur le plein de ses mains.

Un chant soufflé via les interstices de l'église, soulevant poussière d'étoiles autour d'eux et elle s'extasia haut et fort.

»Mais oui ! J'oubliais !

La puce à l'oreille, elle reposa son joli bouquet, se retourna telle toupie dansant sur son axe, -semant au passage son drap protecteur- puis insoucieuse de l'humeur noirâtre du Professeur elle creusa l'alentour.

- Inévitable ton oubli, tu es idiote, certifia celui-ci en l'attendant, le regard consterné de l'autre côté.

Il n'aimait pas attendre et il médisait le flegme avec lequel elle soutenait la tendance irascible de son mauvais caractère.

- Tu sais, à force de me démontrer ô combien tu es gentil, tu vas cruellement manquer de crédit à mes yeux.

Yenyeli de bonhomie égale, discutait. Le danger menaça dans la salle.

- Grand bien te fasse, s'embrunit Severus vexé. Je rappelle à la double idiote que tu es que je ne suis aucunement reconnu pour ma gentillesse. Dois-je te l'imprimer sur la tête ?

- Ma foi, c'est une idée, exauça-t-elle neutre, haussant les épaules. Raaaaah, mais bon sang. Elle s'énervait, perdue dans ses recherches. Où se trouve mon blouson au milieu de ta magie ? Par la lune Severus, -La voix se fit reproche exacerbe- Je me montre probablement présomptueuse en t'imaginant sauveur mais qu'importe. Le Grand Maître des Potions qui te représente serait-il assez serviable pour m'accorder son aide ? Je m'écroule ridicule en furetant vainement ton sortilège.

Severus, muet, éluda. Le Grand Maître des Potions, silencieux, étaya le désintérêt de sa position, figée et en retrait. Détachée, il ne lui accorda rien du tout. Impitoyable, il se fichait éperdument de son ridicule. Même embourbée pour plusieurs heures dans son inquisition stupide, il ne comptait absolument pas élever le petit doigt pour la seconder.

- Severus ? appela-t-elle, le visage tendu dans sa direction. Sincèrement, tu pourrais m'aider.

Un « Non » déterminé et inchangeable s'inscrivit sur le visage profilé du Serpentard. Severus, têtu, ne l'aida pas. Il détestait séjourner immobile au même endroit, mais il ne céda pas. Il préféra la laisser se dépatouiller dans son problème, quitte à moisir dans cet endroit jusqu'au lendemain. Susceptible, il ne lui pardonnait pas sa dernière pique. Qu'elle soit punie !

Il était cependant d'une nature impatiente coutumière en sa compagnie et aussi retranché était-il dans sa bonne résolution, il devait s'occuper. Impulsif, il s'occupa. Il jeta un œil intrigué sur le corps de son étoile écartelée à droite et à gauche de leur lit.

Erreur fatale.

A suivre !


	11. Partie 5, troisième mouvement

_Coucou ! J-2 avant la fin. Chapitre aujourd'hui, chapitre demain et tada voilà que je signerai du mot Fin !^^_

* * *

**PARTIE 5, TROISIÈME MOUVEMENT.**

Severus faillit se mordre la langue devant le panorama exhibitionniste de la Lune.

_Que Salazar te maudisse_, houspilla-t-il silencieusement. _Sale petite Sylvaine qui s'ignore, je condamne ta sale manie d'avoir continuellement raison contre moi._

Aussi douloureux était de le reconnaître pour l'effroyable Serpentard, Yenyeli avait raison. La peinture pornographique s'apparentait aisément à l'art quand le modèle éveillait l'intérêt du peintre. Severus, nouveau peintre, le comprit amèrement. _Mais je n'ai pas de pinceaux_, se navra-t-il ensuite. _Ni peinture…_ _Ma baguette ?_

Terminé les questions, héritier légitime de Gustave Courbet ou pas (1), il n'eut pas la mesure suffisante pour démêler l'intrigue. La mini tornade émergée à deux pas et exaspérée de ses échecs, mit un terme brutal à son fantasme. Yenyeli, relativement apprise que l'espion de l'Ordre ne lui serait d'aucun secours, ferra seule le dénouement de son enquête. Deux mains collées au matelas, elle conjura la magie de ses mots.

Un souffle, deux souffles, un dialecte à la translation inconnaissable se rependit et annula les sorts Serpentards.

La seconde suivante, les deux êtres à n'être qu'un se tapissèrent à la manière d'un Picasso, les vêtements dans tous les sens. Sans s'en préoccuper, Yenyeli alpaga celui objectivé dans sa perquisition. La poche révolver retournée, elle dégaina d'un petit paquet argenté enrubanné de vert, puis demi-tour, le visage heureux, elle s'engagea.

- Joyeux Ann…

- Ah non, la destitua Severus mal content en lui refourguant pour la deuxième fois son petit rien entre les mains. Je suis le premier dans cette action, alors épargne-moi ta déclaration suave et ouvre-moi ceci d'abord.

Yenyeli, bouche bée, -un caprice qu'il bombardait par le canon de sa mauvaise humeur-, éprouva la difficulté d'expression en sentant un chat venir squatter sa gorge. Le ténébreux l'avait devancée par deux fois dans leurs célébrations. Coi, elle fixa les deux paquets de sa charge.

- Ouvre ! radota l'homme, élimé.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit-elle de son air innocent, le chat au bout du compte exécuté. Elle se libéra du cadeau adressé au Serpentard pour se focaliser sur le sien.

Un joli paquet à la forme rectangle, tout en noir, serti d'un ruban du même rouge que celui de ses yeux, arborait entre ses doigts.

- Par le ciel Yenyeli, flamboya le Professeur, rompu de ces questions et démoralisé par l'éternité que semblait prendre cet instant. L'innocence de son étoile le laissait complètement de marbre.

»N'envisage même pas que j'ai pu enrubanner cette chose pour jouer les préliminaires et t'avouer ouvertement la surprise avant LA surprise. Idi-iote ! Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir et surtout ne discours plus d'un mot. Que cela te plaise ou pas, reste muette.

- Severus, contrasta l'accusée, amusée mais conforme. Tout de toi me plaît d'avance, tu le sais.

Délicate, elle s'équilibra sur une cuisse à moitié repliée. Méticuleuse, elle déroula le nœud au millimètre parfait dans ses boucles et ses pendants, et le faciès aussi curieux qu'une enfant au jour de Noël, elle éclaira la Grace que Severus Snape lui offrait pour leur 14ème année de rencontre.

A peine ses yeux entrevirent quelques lettres dans le papier cadeau qu'elle sut. C'était un livre qu'il avait prédit pour ce jour. Et pas n'importe quel livre, celui qu'elle plaçait tout en haut de sa liste adorée des livres.

- Par la lune Severus, quelle folie as-tu faite !

Tout de cuir, titre gravé en lettres d'Or, une édition anglaise rare, précieuse et onéreuse dans le regard du collectionneur. Elle n'osa pas l'ouvrir par crainte que le papier fin et raffiné ne lui brûle les doigts.

»Merci, merci, burina-t-elle tel un pivert sur un arbre et suffoquée en retraçant de l'index les dorures des lettres. Mais c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu ne m'as qu'assez radoté toutes ces années combien tu appréciais ton Petit Prince, se contenta de rétorquer le Maître des Cachots, froid, mais secrètement heureux de la joie représentée sur le visage de son étoile. Ses yeux brillaient aussi intensément qu'une constellation. Comme chaque fois qu'il lui procurait ce qu'il considérait pourtant comme un rien du tout.

»Il était naturel qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finisses par en posséder sa plus belle édition, même s'il ne s'agit là que d'une traduction. Que ne serait ton Petit Prince sans ses dorures, je te le demande ?

- Un luxe, Severus. Tu m'offres un luxe inestimable. J'ignore si je suis digne de l'accepter.

- Bien sûr que tu es digne de l'accepter, arbitra-t-il clair et concis. Risque-toi seulement de me faire l'affront du contraire et tu vas connaître l'intensité douloureuse avec laquelle je sanctionne tous mes élèves, retiens bien là cette promesse. Et suffit les mercis. Ce n'est qu'un rien du tout ! Il te fait plaisir, c'est tout l'essentiel.

- Mmh, assentit-t-elle, troublée. Elle entoura l'œuvre la plus touchante d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry au creux de ses bras et se réchauffa. Un véritable trésor qu'elle détenait, elle se jura d'en prendre le soin le plus grand.

Le Petit Prince, sa première lecture dans le registre, fiction classique.

Au détour d'une promenade en ville, haute de ses neuf ans environ, le titre, valorisé dans une vitrine en vis-à-vis d'une ruelle abandonnée, avait titillé sa curiosité. _Le Petit Prince_, ce nom maternel que Severus chérissait dans son cœur… Suspendue, Yenyeli avait prié en parcourir l'histoire. Vidé sa tirelire, c'est en courant que le soir même elle était repartie, chemin inverse et enthousiaste. Acheté, puis dépaqueté sitôt franchi le seuil du magasin, elle n'avait pu se détacher du Petit Prince qu'à la toute dernière page. Le mot _Fin _épelé, et bouleversé son cœur sans cœur. Tous ces mots pas comme les autres l'avaient touchée, sans explication raisonnable.

Quelle triste histoire que celle du Petit Prince et de sa rose. Si Yenyeli évinçait le sens caché de son allégorie par incompréhension des sentiments positifs humains les plus forts, elle ressentait l'exacte émotion du Petit Prince quand sa rose lui manquait. Elle aussi fomenterait le pire des scénarios, délaissant tous les mondes de la vie si demain Severus exilé loin du soleil et de la lune disparaissait. Il était… unique !

- Yenyeli ?

- Oui…

Rêveuse, elle s'imaginait la proche relecture du précieux livre. C'était décidé, jamais elle ne s'en séparerait.

- Excuse mon interruption au milieu de ta béatitude, mais tu comptes t'éterniser ou je peux espérer le mot fin pour notre transaction. Severus lorgna l'autre paquet abandonné. Mon cadeau, je suis autorisé ou dois-je patienter l'année prochaine.

Distant inconfortable, le Professeur osait avec labeur, un peu bougon d'être oublié à cause d'un livre, mais surtout orgueilleux de feindre l'indifférence. Oui, Serpentard abominait les cadeaux, c'était appris et retenu. Pourtant, une part bien terrée dans son âme avait cultivé la tradition de sa petite étoile. Avec elle, ce n'était pas mièvre ou guimauve de s'offrir des cadeaux. S'il devait véritablement reconnaître cette part de lui, il aurait probablement avoué qu'il languissait ces instants, rêvassant durant ses heures de solitude, ce à quoi elle avait pu songer pour lui.

Une attitude qu'il assimilait difficilement, à la fois réfractaire et partisan, gêné dans les deux cas.

Yenyeli en face l'intercepta. Que sa lune soit remerciée, c'était une aubaine que de figurer cet homme dans sa contradiction. Le cœur chaud, elle s'empara du paquet argenté et dépêchée de mettre un terme à l'émotion nébuleuse du Professeur, elle présenta.

- Bien-entendu que tu peux, voilà pour toi.

Elle était plus souriante et insouciante que jamais. Severus se demanda si ce n'était pas cela son plus beau cadeau sur terre.

»Mais s'il te plaît, ne me tiens pas rigueur s'il n'est pas à ta hauteur, si difficile fut mon choix pour toi.

- Imbécile, bisqua-t-il au tac au tac en lui volant quasi des mains la donation.

Chaque année, elle tâtonnait, timide. Elle appréhendait en permanence sa déception alors que le simple fait qu'elle ait pensé à lui, qu'au miracle extraordinaire qu'elle persiste à accorder de l'importance à leur première rencontre, était en soi infiniment considérable. Ajouté qu'elle réussissait toujours à dénicher le trésor insoupçonnable qui le contentait d'étonnement radieux. Le tout premier cadeau, porté autour de son cou était sa preuve éternelle.

Cette année, ne fit pas exception.

Capable de tenir au creux de sa main, il défit le nœud de ses doigts élégants et décolla le papier. Une petite boîte en bois noir, 5cm de large, 5cm de hauteur, parfaitement lisse, et parfaitement sans ouverture apparente, emplit sa main.

- Souffle dessus, conseilla Yenyeli, trépignant d'impatience.

Il la regarda interloqué, avant de souffler sur le cube. Aussitôt, la magie fut libérée, la boîte tripla de volume, une serrure apparut pour s'ouvrir d'un clic sonore, et une gravure en lettres vertes étincela sur le dessus. C'était l'écriture de Yenyeli :

Au Serpent Serpentard.

Souffle le vent, soupire le feu, ici repose un cœur de Dieu.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Pour que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse l'inaugurer ou l'emprunter sans ton accord, coupa-t-elle, fière de sa magie. Ton souffle est la clef. J'avais scellé au premier souffle, tu es le premier souffle. Vas-y lève !

Severus souleva la partie haute et désormais libérée de sa boîte. Au contenu illuminé, il crut défaillir. Jamais, dans toute sa vie de Professeur de Potions modeste, il n'aurait un jour espéré tenir dans sa main une telle rareté. Un cœur de Dragon. Mieux, un cœur de Dragon fossilisé, éternel. Si difficile à décrocher dans l'immensité du ciel énigmatique et mystérieux.

Les Dragons, animaux aussi majestueux que redoutables, aussi indomptables que fascinants sont dans le monde magique, une race protégée depuis tierce d'années. Une centaine seulement survole le bleu ciel du jour et de la nuit et cruelle serait leur disparition si personne ne s'assurait de leur survie.

Les Protecteurs, sorciers talentueux sont ces veilleurs du ciel. Cependant, le consensus amical entre les humains et les Dragons n'existe pas. Les Dragons ne sont pas les amis des Hommes. Rien n'est partagé, rien n'est mêlé le mystère est absolu. Il plane une inculture sur ces êtres à la narration légendaire, aussi sans contredit que l'énigme de l'apparition de la vie et de son rôle dans l'univers. Dans ce nuage aux sombres couleurs, c'est la mort particulière des Dragons qui se peint la plus invisible.

Aussi loin que remonte l'écriture, il n'est consigné aucune étude réelle de la trépanation secrète d'un Dragon.

_« Quand se ressent leur dernière heure poindre dans le ciel, -et si la guerre n'est pas cause de cette dernière heure-, les Dragons disparaissent pour ne jamais reparaître. »_

Les inventorier, est incompatible.

Heureusement, le monde est jonché d'invraisemblances à la rime miraculeuse. Ne seraient pas légendaires les Dragons si l'exception ne naissait pas à l'heure de leur histoire.

Il a été recueilli, qu'en quelque occasion de nature fantastique, la chance souriait à l'audacieux. Certaines légendes répertorient la rencontre improbable au lieu anonyme entre la dépouille oubliée d'un Dragon et un voyageur aventureux de découvrir le monde. Une bénédiction du ciel. Les fois où un cœur de Dragon a été récupéré sur le corps de la dépouille ne s'estiment qu'en dizaines depuis que le monde est monde.

Quant au cœur fossilisé, c'est sur les doigts de la main qu'il faut compter.

_« Pour fossiliser un cœur de Dragon, c'est le souffle d'un autre Dragon qui doit porter la mort. »_

Il a été présumé qu'il s'agissait du souffle de son compagnon de vie.

_« Désireux de rendre sa moitié éternelle tout en lui évitant la disgrâce douloureuse et agonisante de la mort, celui-ci sculpte du feu de son cœur l'être irremplaçable dans un endroit des plus interdits et inaccessibles »._

Un spectacle présumé remarquable et magnifique. Aucun Sorcier à la chance découverte d'un Dragon de pierre, n'a voulu relater son histoire tellement grande fut l'émotion de son épreuve.

En conséquent, les enchères voleraient hautes si une telle unicité apparaissait du jour au lendemain à la liste des ventes. Un prix d'or que se départagerait outrageusement les plus grandes fortunes des plus privilégiés.

Or que faisait son étoile ?

Elle le lui offrait le plus modérément, la peur au ventre qu'il ne soit déçu. N'avait-elle donc aucune valeur des choses qui se régissent de part le monde ? Bien sûr que si, mais la valeur à laquelle elle prêtait le plus de poids, était Severus. L'inestimable Serpentard.

- Comment ? ne sut que prononcer celui-ci, époustouflé.

- En me baladant dans les montagnes.

- Je suis sérieux, Yenyeli.

- Et je suis parfaitement sérieuse, Severus, affermit-elle paisiblement sans mentir.

Leurs regards se défièrent. Severus la sonda, la vérité inondait le rouge de Yenyeli. Ouverte aux confidences, elle captura là l'opportunité pour lui partager sa drôle d'aventure. Emprunte d'une voix narratrice et nuancée entre le rêve à la réalité, elle confia tous les détails de sa péripétie magique.

Chuchotis cantatrice, proximité des sens, Ciel et Terre fusionnèrent à n'être qu'un.

»J'errais dans les montagnes du Pays de l'Est, commença le Ciel au gong de son illustre mémoire. Lorsqu'égarée dans une caverne interminable, j'ai scellé mon sort. Un vrai labyrinthe que cet endroit. Des couloirs, des dérivés, des impasses… j'ai songé un moment ma sortie illusoire. Je tournais en rond, incessamment. Epuisée, j'ai patienté, assise dans le noir. J'ai remis mon destin entre les mains du monde. Ma veine. Dans le motus d'Ouréa(2), le vent s'est mis à chanter autour de moi. Attentive, j'ai écouté. Inspirée, je l'ai suivi à contre-courant, persuadée d'être guidée par le vent du ciel extérieur engouffré dans la roche des murs. Plusieurs mètres, à tourner et retourner, et… un cul de sac.

»Une immense galerie, bordée d'un lagon que tous les minéraux rendaient lumière dans l'obscurité. C'était magique Severus. Ça brillait de partout alors qu'aucun soleil ne pouvait percer dans la montagne. Une toile sortie directement d'un livre, j'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là pour le lire de tes yeux.

Eblouie, j'ai avancé, lentement, m'insérant dans ce tableau imaginaire. A genoux, j'ai vérifié selon tes prescriptions que l'eau était potable quand soudain la soif incontrôlable, j'ai bu et rebu, m'inondant de ce goût incomparable en bouche. Si délicieuse était cette eau de la montagne.

Comblée, j'ai haussé mon regard vers la voûte céleste, espérant y décrocher le ticket de ma sortie, mais perdue seule et unique, je l'ai vue.

»L'ombre monumentale et haute, plongée de plus de dix mètres pour se refléter à la surface de ce lagon impénétrable. Ni une ni deux j'ai contourné, escaladé, longé des murs sacrément étroits… crapahuté comme si ma vie en dépendait. Au final, je l'ai trouvé. Le fossile entier d'un Dragon trépassé. Il surplombait toute la galerie, -déployées ses ailes, ouverte sa gueule- en véritable gardien des lieux. Aussi majestueux et impressionnant que s'il avait été en vie. Magnifique, il était magnifique Severus. Bien plus que ceux entraperçus vivement l'année passée à l'occasion de votre coupe des trois sorciers.

Humble, j'osais à peine le déranger dans son sommeil. Admiré dans les moindres détails, il me rappelait l'insignifiance de mon existence. Le misérable de ce monde sur terre. Sans l'approcher, j'ai regardé, fouillant mon sac pour attraper de quoi gribouiller et noter tous les traits de ce mort-vivant indescriptible. J'ai hâte de te montrer mes carnets, même Salazar va adorer.

Severus, contemplatif, intercepta cette respiration pour opiner de la tête. Discours sans paroles, il était hypnotisé par la voix conteuse de Yenyeli. Douce, plus grave et basse qu'accoutumée, elle confessait le secret. Avec tant de communion et de fragments qu'il avait l'étrange écho d'être à ses côtés, au milieu de son histoire, dans cette galerie à contempler l'immensité et la gravité surnaturelle de ce Dragon de pierre.

Dans l'église, tous les anges et les dieux réunis prêtaient cette même envie. Les cierges, cessé leur danse sur leur support de cire, patientaient en harmonie les mots d'une étoile à la voix céleste.

Ciel et terre, complices et en accord dans cet instant.  
Mortels et immortels, amis et curieux dans ce moment.

La Lune, narratrice romanesque, racontait une histoire,  
Le Serpent, auditoire ensorcelé, écoutait cette histoire.

» Son cœur était là, psalmodia Yenyeli les yeux émerveillés de millions d'étoiles. A briller dans le noir. Un bijou. J'ai choisi sa rencontre. J'étais si petite à mesure qu'il paraissait de plus en plus grand. Les vibrations qu'il dégageait ordonnaient soumission et respect. J'ai hésité, longtemps.

_Ai-je le droit de le priver de son cœur d'immortel_ ? _Suis-je autorisée à me saisir de cette éternité que son compagnon assurément malheureux a merveilleusement réussi à dessiner dans la montagne_ ? _Bien sûr que non !_ _C'est enfreindre le respect de sa vie, c'est assassiner le vœu de sa mort._

»J'ai reculé, un mètre, deux mètres, prête à retenter ma chance et trouver la sortie ailleurs, quand dans le vent le plus fort ta voix a transpercé. J'ai stoppé nette, percluse, je t'ai auditionné. Je me suis rappelée. Plusieurs fois durant nos cours, tu avais professé leur rareté et leur incroyable don inexpliqué de rendre viable n'importe quelle potion. Je me suis souvenue ton désir de possession, et si je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ta voix s'est emparée du silence du fils de Gaïa(3) au moment précis où je décidais d'abandonner, j'ai oublié l'interdit. Voleuse, je me suis emparée de ce cœur de Dragon. Pour toi. Et j'ai quitté les lieux, m'en retournant à mon labyrinthe dans lequel il m'a fallu creuser une échappée nouvelle dont je te passe les détails. Et le voici, ce cœur de Dragon, entre tes mains ce soir. J'espère qu'il te plaît ?

Severus, occulta la réponse.

Yenyeli, en conclusion de son conte, photographia ses lèvres en noir et blanc, un peu floues, sous-exposées. Une grimace à demi voilée qui détrompa l'esprit aiguisé du Professeur. Si attentionné de sa petite étoile dans cet instant, il décrocha immédiatement la couleur effacée de sa petite étoile. Adieu l'éclat rieur et enchanteur, le ciel fut parcouru d'une brume insaisissable, ombrageant le Serpent repoussé vers la terre. Anxieux, il demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Comment ?

- Que s'est-il passé une fois prélevé son cœur ?

Terré le dernier secret, caché le terrible secret, l'imprononçable ternissait l'expression d'une étoile. La tristesse éclipsait le visage de la Lune.

- Rien d'important, nia Yenyeli trop facilement pour convaincre son interrogateur à la pugnacité tenace. Son cœur dans la main, je me suis éloignée, retournée, un pas, deux pas… puis… plus de Dragon évidemment.

- Evidemment ? Evidemment quoi ?

Le Serpent malaxa son venin, la Lune sourit, plus nostalgique.

- Evidemment que dès lors que je m'emparais de son cœur de vie, son corps allait mourir. Redevenu poussière, le vent l'a emporté. Severus, ce cœur alloué de ton admiration et fondé sur l'apologie effervescente de tes Potions se justifie par ce principe d'éternité. Magique, il maintenait sa force d'éternité. Son image fossilisée d'éternité. Je l'avais compris dès l'instant où mon regard le dévoilait sur son trône de titan. Severus, tu détiens entre tes mains toute la vie d'un Dragon, un cœur de Dieu, je sais que tu veilleras sur lui. Je n'ai aucun regret. Tu connais sa valeur bien plus que moi, et parce que je t'ai partagé cette histoire, tu respecteras son symbole. J'ai confiance en toi.

Severus, sidéré, manqua de mots pour discuter. Muet, il creusa avec concentration, -la pelle profondément plantée dans la terre de son esprit- l'importance et l'honneur qu'elle lui sacrifiait à la date festive de leur première rencontre.

De plus, elle résolvait l'énigme.

De là venait donc le silence des chercheurs de trésors. Tous les valeureux quêteurs de cœurs de pierre ne retraçaient jamais leur histoire parce qu'inconsciemment ils se sentaient coupables ? Voleur et assassin, il fallait les deux titres pour s'emparer de cette couronne de Dieu.

La Lune, tombée sur terre, avait tué un Dragon.  
Le Serpent, trouvé la Lune, avait son cœur entre les mains.

A suivre !

(1) Pour comprendre ma citation de Gustave Courbet à cet instant précis de la vision de Severus, je vous invite à taper "L'Origine du Monde" ajouté du peintre sur Google. Tout deviendra limpide.^^ (âmes sensibles, s'abstenir)

(2) Ouréa : Dans la mythologie Grecque est un dieu des Montagnes.

(3) Gaïa : Déesse de la Terre dans la mythologie grecque, c'est la mère d'Ouréa.


	12. Partie 5, quatrième mouvement

**PARTIE 5: QUATRIÈME MOUVEMENT.**

Bo-boom…

Bo-boom…

Severus pressentit d'extravagance les battements de cœur continus du Dragon. Toute sa vie battait entre ses doigts. Même fossilisé, il réfléchissait toute la beauté et la puissance sans pareille de son peuple millénaire. L'ancien Mangemort, les yeux noirs de respect, l'étudia. Puis, il aspecta son étoile. Touché, il était touché dans son cœur impassible, meurtri dans son âme insensible. Encore une fois, elle réussissait à transformer son Blizzard en Ghibli(1), renversant tous ses repères. Perdu l'équilibre, son corps se mit à tanguer, réactif de ce bouleversement émotionnel anormal. Finalement, au milieu de la chute, une donnée atypique martela son savoir. La voix enrouée, il questionna.

- Tu as déterminé qu'il brillait ?

- Oui, raisonna Yenyeli, la bouche crayonnée d'un sourire véritable. Avant mon crime, il irradiait d'un feu ininflammable, rouge vif et prestigieux, d'éclat plus grand qu'une pierre précieuse, un rubis. Désormais, il ne reflète plus rien : terne et noirci voici ce qu'il reste de lui. Mais il brillait, aussi assurément que fulgurent sur la Terre, les Rayons de Ra en plein jour. J'ignorais qu'il exista un phénomène semblable de par le monde, ni qu'un cœur de Dragon renfermait une atypie si singulière que je m'impatiente tes suppositions.

- J'ignore quoi supposer, relança l'homme, absent. Méditatif, il tâta la texture, la masse, la dureté, s'appliquant à se représenter ce cœur de pierre tout en rouge dans sa tête. La consistance s'avérait plus tendre qu'une pierre, plus dense qu'un organe rempli du sang de vie. Lorsque sortie de nulle part, sèchement propulsé loin d'ici, l'image d'un Dragon noir, titanesque et hurlant la mort s'implanta dans son imaginaire, avec au centre de la poitrine un soleil de feu. Seul au milieu d'un noir sans lumière, Severus visionna avec réalisme déconcertant ce cœur rouge et brillant, et vivant, et magique.

_Bo-Boom,  
__Rouge…  
__Bo-Boom,  
__Si rouge…  
__Bo-Boom,  
__Du rouge de sang, du rouge de vie…  
__Bo-Boom,  
__Un rouge de mort, un rouge de résurrec…_

NON !

L'homme s'expulsa du cauchemar.

S'interdisant l'extrapolation démente que les différentes pièces du puzzle de son savoir orchestraient en s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres, il purgea la toile en devenir et s'amputa de ses réflexions.

Les mains moites, il vacilla, avant de se reprendre, mais c'était trop tard. La Lune spectatrice, avait repéré la disparition du Serpent. D'instinct habituel, elle vola à sa rescousse, se précipitant dans l'immensité du cosmos pour le rattraper et l'enclaver avant qu'il ne soit déporté trop dangereusement loin de la terre. Lui éviter la chute dans un trou noir sans retour.

- Severus ? cita Yenyeli, plus froide que la mort. Captive, elle filtrait un néant dans l'âme du Serpentard, un Vautour de mauvais augure tentait de lui voler l'espoir et sa raison de vie. Visage blême et transparent, c'était un funeste fantôme qui se marbrait dans son regard. Un appel à l'assonance mortelle, une menace pour demain. Severus Snape, impénétrable dans ses capes en noir, avait peur, nu devant ce cœur. Il était… effrayé.

»Severus, que se passe-t-il ? intensifia-t-elle plus raide en s'acheminant doucement d'une main vers la sienne dans l'objectif vital de le réveiller. Severus, que…

- Rien, réfuta celui-ci avant que le toucher secourable n'arrive pour le tracter et le délivre d'un monde dans lequel la réalité n'existait plus. Il n'y a rien Yenyeli.

Se répéter pour y croire, et faire croire, Severus refusait d'inquiéter son étoile. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Or appris depuis le début que sa magie lui traçait le chemin directement vers son âme en dépit du réseau complexe et protégé qu'il s'était construit, il devait aller au-delà d'indifférence et tout supprimer.

Une inspiration, deux inspirations, il cimenta les cases aliénées de son esprit pour bâtir en grand celles de l'impassible légendaire que toute l'école de Poudlard redoutait.

En vain.

A la seconde où il se planta vers la Lune, il fut ruiné. Tombé directement dans la mer rouge de son étoile, l'image du Dragon au cœur de sang ressurgit. Ce rouge… à l'identique celui coloré dans l'iris si près de lui décimer l'âme. Insensé, Severus goûta la panique, pupilles dilatées et oxygène fumeux. Il était tout à coup projeté sur la ligne menant au mystère entier de la nature de Yenyeli, la porte se dessinait loin dans l'horizon, le chemin balisé loin vers l'horizon. Un appel et une mise en garde. Parallèle et clef en main, il se tourmentait d'une prémonition innommable où se peignait un noir de mort mêlé au rouge de la vie. Severus parvenu à la croisée des chemins, se liquéfia, terrorisé à l'idée que la solution ne soit pire fatalité que tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager jusqu'alors.

- Severus, reviens ! héla Yenyeli, aussi paniquée que lui et l'expulsant volontairement de son abîme d'inexistence.

Empathique incontrôlable à ses côtés dès qu'elle le témoignait si vulnérable et passible, elle recommençait. Elle s'appropriait l'émoi désastreux de cet homme pour le faire sien et l'en sauver. C'était dangereux. Suppliante mentale, esseulée, tremblotante et inconsciente, elle concentra sa magie sur lui, pour lui.

Une voix, deux voix, une tessiture presque criante de désespoir heurta l'épicentre mental du Professeur, il se réveilla. S'accrochant à la Lune, il laissa tomber la clef ouvrant la porte à l'horizon dans un puits inépuisable, il censura l'autre chemin sombre d'obscurité, et plus soucieux que jamais de la femme par instinct tenue entre ses bras, il rassura, se sortant définitivement de cet écrasant mirage.

- Je suis là Yenyeli. Voix basse et régulière, un bras dans le cou, une main fourragé sur son crâne, il portait sa cape de chevalier gardien, il protégeait son étoile de son armure Serpentarde.

- Non tu n'es pas là, riposta celle-ci rattrapée in extrémis au bord du trou noir.

Elle tremblait contre lui, il tremblait contre elle, deux corps se martelaient d'un accord semblable et s'annulaient.

»Tu es loin, tu pars très loin, tu n'es plus là. Un cauchemar demeure en toi, je te ressens, je sais. Je sais Severus alor…

- Chut, je suis là, tout va bien. Ecoute comme mon cœur bat sa vie contre le tien.

Cœur contre cœur, Yenyeli écouta.

Bo-boom, bo-boom, leurs deux cœurs à n'être qu'un se donnaient la mesure harmonique dans l'église du silence. Un métronome, comme une réponse tenue de quelques lettres qu'ils se correspondaient l'un à l'autre, un concerto à deux pianos.

- Tu l'entends ? Impossible ma disparition si tu l'écoutes à travers toi !

- J'entends ton cœur Severus. J'entends ta voix, mais…

- Mais chut ! Je vais bien.

Faux.

Severus n'allait pas bien, elle le sentait. Il cachait ses idées noires, les enterrait profondément dans la terre déserte de son âme afin de se laisser du temps pour se sculpter de glace. Il revêtait son masque du plus insensible, rien ne pouvait atteindre la force impassible du Professeur. Rien, ni personne. C'était faible que d'être corrompu par des émotions qu'on ne désirait pas et il n'était pas faible. Malheureusement, Yenyeli capturait tout. Par-delà l'apparence et la volonté de paraître indifférent du monde, elle voyait au plus clair d'obscurité le cœur fragile et lumineux de Severus Snape. Dans cet instant, il se débattait dans un courant d'air tourbillonnant, il pagayait sans relâche vers son île de l'oubli.

N'en déplaise au refrain Serpentard chansonnant sa stupidité, elle sut. La source du problème était son cadeau, le cœur de Dragon. Severus avait réagi, il s'était perdu, c'était sa faute. Que le ciel l'emporte ici et maintenant, son âme en éclats à jamais sans rebâtir, elle se ressentait plus meurtrière que si elle avait engendré la fin du monde sur terre et dans le ciel.

- Par la lune, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle pauvrement en le repoussant de même difficulté pour les séparer.

Le cœur de Dragon trônait fier et immortel dans la main gauche de Severus, inquiète, elle tenta de lui extirper. Loupé ! Rapide, il l'esquiva.

- Donne-le-moi ! Elle replongea plus véloce pour le lui dérober.

- Certainement pas, interdit l'homme en s'évadant, emportant son bien très loin de l'épée Damoclès tirée par son étoile. Lucide, il devinait ses pensées. Elle se commotionnait à tort. Accusatrice, elle se jugeait coupable de sa dépression. Etoile muée comète, elle filait tuer une deuxième fois ce cœur de Dragon. Hors de question qu'elle soit souillée par double à cause de lui, hors de question qu'il soit dépouillé de son cadeau, précieux et rare, et élu pour lui.

- Severus donne, c'est à cause de lui que ton esprit est perturbé.

- J'ai dit non, gifla-t-il intransigeant la main vicieuse de lui ôter son trésor. Il me semble t'avoir enseigné par le passé qu'un cadeau n'avait pas la présomption d'être repris.

- Et je suis clairement apprise qu'il n'a pas la folie d'engeance du mal, comme conséquence de celui-ci, s'interpola la jeune femme, rétive. Je perçois ta peur Severus, ce Dragon trépassé t'a chaviré ailleurs de cet instant, au-delà d'imperturbable, rends-le moi !

Sans obéir, Severus tranquille, referma sa boîte. Il verrouilla son coffre-fort, sous l'œil pétrifié de Yenyeli. Unique détenteur du mot « Sésame », il se relaxa, et s'en libéra. Confiant, il le classa à côté du Petit Prince, apaisé de la communion particulière des deux cadeaux se séduisant à se plaire. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

Méjugée la confiance.

Une tempête se forma dans son périmètre sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'appréhension.

Baissée la garde, persuadé d'être irréfutable, il décela trop tard le Ciel subito poudré du souffre de la destruction. Avant qu'il n'ait l'instinct d'opposition, Yenyeli en feu, embrasée de flammes inapprochables, de température plus ardente que le noyau de la Terre, ravit le maudit Dragon et condensa sa magie pour le détruire.

- Yenyeli, qu'est-ce qu… tenta d'édicter le Professeur de Potions.

Nouveau cauchemar.

Bousculé par un tableau cadré d'un bois qui se consumait, des couleurs maladives se bariolant sur son regard, Severus, interrompu, se bloqua. En mots, et en gestes.

La fin du monde se façonnait en face de lui.

L'aura disloquée d'un rouge suant la mort, les yeux saturés d'une lumière à la connotation ténèbres, cendrés du Néant et délavés, la femme lyrique et passionnée complice dans laquelle il venait de se fondre, s'habillait de son armure de chevalier. Un Chevalier d'Apocalypse en train de se pourfendre de toute sa charge pour annihiler la vie. Un déluge, exhaussé de vagues dévastatrices et imbattables. Un maelström noir et profond, une eau rouge et sans fond, Yenyeli n'était plus elle. Métamorphosée par l'ivresse, -alcool à 90°- elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un retour en arrière, elle mourait.

L'homme tressaillit.

Inconscient, il allongea le bras, courageux d'éteindre et d'abattre ce funèbre spectre vomi des ventrailles de l'enfer. Yenyeli, sémillante, l'en empêcha. Ignée, elle se redressa d'avantage, forçant son pouvoir avant de l'avertir.

- Tu ne passeras pas ! Ce cœur de Dragon t'a touché, blessé, qu'il soit tué ici et maintenant !

Non, plus rien d'humain. La voix érodée, presque gutturale tel un animal sauvage, un démon, toute l'humanité l'avait quittée. Le Professeur, avisé par l'écho de Souvenir, palpita sa tragédie.

- Yenyeli, non ! ajourna-t-il en s'étirant de plus de poids.

L'objet noir cédait sous la pression magique d'une étoile rouge, c'était dangereux. Le signal d'alarme écriait intervenir au risque que Yenyeli ne soit définitivement pulvérisée, insecourable, absorbés son âme et son cœur dans cette conflagration que l'eau la plus pure ne parvenait plus à contenir.

Jamais !

»Yenyeli !

Les doigts touchèrent la magie, les doigts tremblèrent la magie.

Percutant l'invisible dôme que la fin du monde érigeait autour du Dragon, il n'avait plus l'espace pour se forger le chemin de la destination.

Mais endurant le Serpentard, résistant le Serpentard.

Le croire forfait, c'était mal estimer la suprématie de son érudit et sa capacité de vaincre par-delà la volonté désaxée et irrationnelle des adversaires. Et quel adversaire misérable dans cet instant. Yenyeli n'était pas l'ennemie, que jamais elle ne soit l'ennemie.

Severus, opiniâtre, sorcier majestueux, centralisa son effort, il s'amplifia de son expérience de la guerre puis offensif, il combattit sa magie de la sienne, marronnant ses sorts. Décuplant sa puissance, il mira le cube, origine évidente de cette croix disparue.

Un feu d'artifices explosa dans l'église.

Des étincelles ricochèrent de partout, flashant des soleils par-dessus les bougies, illuminant les ombres nombreuses des fantômes alentours. Créant un contraste saisissant entre avant et après, entre ce qui aurait dû être dans la chance d'être un, et ce qui infailliblement persistait à peser deux. Déséquilibré la balance des deux êtres à n'être qu'un, l'aiguille ballait droite et gauche. Inconstance, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

La Lune, brûlée, soufflait ses cendres sur la Terre.  
Un Serpent, pompier, crachait sa mer en direction du Ciel.

Obstinées, aucune des deux étoiles n'admettait se livrer. Mais extraordinaire, aucune ne déployait l'entière faculté de sa grandeur, car incapables, -même dans l'aliénation inguérissable- d'ascendre l'autre sans risquer de se meurtrir.

Se défier, mais jamais ne se blesser.

Bataille égale, le cœur de Dragon vibra sous l'impact combiné du Ciel et de la Terre.

Le vent à l'extérieur, maltraita tous les murs de l'église, soufflant violemment son typhon et marquant terriblement le rythme en perdition du Ciel et de la Terre.

- Yenyeli, STOP !

Interpellation clamée du Professeur, il fallait crier pour s'entendre, le bruit aigu que les magies résonnaient à se combattre dépassait tout.

»Il est déjà mort, arrête cela. Ne te souille pas du sang d'un fantôme à cause de moi !

Peine perdue que cette requête.

Mal choisi les mots, un sourire du diable se dessina sur les lèvres de Yenyeli, tandis qu'elle surhaussa le feu dans ses veines pour se consolider.

- Que coule le sang du monde pour te protéger, invoqua-t-elle, en Furie de la divination. Je suis déjà souillée du sang des morts, tachée du sang de vie, coupable et meurtrière. Severus, je te l'ai narré au passé, je suis une aberration née du péché à jamais impardonnable, alors que m'importe de tuer ou de re-tuer si c'est pour toi !

Désespéré, Severus songea qu'il était battu. Les yeux exorbités, soulignant son noir insondable, il envisagea le temps escarpé entre deux secondes qu'il avait échoué. Profilé sa défaite, sa petite étoile était détruite, séparée à tout jamais de leurs deux mués un, quand contre toute attente, il se révolta. Ourdi et répété le chœur d'inexistence qu'elle commandait, il fulmina. Comprimées les entrailles, furieux, il cassa ses chaînes d'astreinte et se débrida, faisant valser à l'autre bout du monde sa maîtrise.

_« … que m'importe de tuer ou de re-tuer si c'est pour toi  
_… _tuer ou re-tuer si c'est pour toi  
_… _pour toi »_

BANG !

L'Homme recouvra son acuité et son pouvoir de décision.

Hérétique dans son âme, exécré des mots assassins qu'elle déjetait contre elle, sous-entendant renier jusqu'à son existence et méprisant sans remords l'importance de la Vie par simple désir imbécile de veiller sur lui, il ne se contrôla plus. Ouvertes les valves de sa puissance, il écoula tout l'afflux de sa magie, laissant les rivières de son sang déferler à outrance, un torrent incontenable.

Un souffle, deux souffles, il se jeta sur elle. Physiquement plus fort pour la dominer, il la renversa, le visage déformé par la colère et inexcusable de l'exhumer si aveugle.

Le dôme s'échauffa. Il se fissura, baissa d'intensité quand conquis par Serpentard, il s'écrasa à disparaître. Severus, vif, y coula la main et manifeste cercla ce qu'il considérait sien.

Déconcertée, remuée, dépassée, Yenyeli, acculée, se réveilla, et abandonna.

Elle était si incompétente de faire du mal à cet homme, si impossible de le blesser physiquement alors que leur deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre ne formaient plus qu'un, qu'elle cessa de se débattre et rendit les armes.

Corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur, elle fut sauvée.

Tout, fut terminé.

Plus de magie, les bougies à nouveau lumière isolée dans l'église, Eole légèrement somnolant dehors, deux respirations soufflaient leur vie à l'unisson.

- Pourquoi Severus ? s'épuisa Yenyeli à bout de souffle et déçue dans la défaite. Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours que j'intercède pour te protéger ?

Severus expira, soulagé.

C'était la voix qu'il connaissait, chaleureuse et humaine, c'était la femme qu'il appréciait, chaude et humaine. En manque d'oxygène, mais vivante. Il entérina leurs deux mains, les emmêlant dans l'ébauche de deux arbres dont les ramifications se mélangent dans la forêt verte des amants oubliés. Dans leur clairière du secret, il permit au cœur de Dragon de cadencer pour eux d'eux.

Deux, mués un.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu contractes le vœu de mort, édifia-t-il estompé et misérable. Ne dénigre pas le don de vie et ce qu'il représente. N'assène pas le coup de mort avec conscience, même pour moi. Par Merlin ne ternis pas ton âme à cause de moi tu m'entends ?

- Pourquoi ? radota Yenyeli, brisée. Elle se concevait si inutile, infiniment incompétente pour veiller sur lui. Je ne comprends pas. En quoi la vie d'anonymes s'affiche de plus de valeur que la tienne ? Pourquoi te situer en de ça d'eux Severus, pourquoi ?! Par la Déesse lune, je respecte la vie, je respecte les morts, mais si on te touche, je jure en son nom que je peindrai en rouge tout le ciel et la terre. Et surtout ne m'invite pas à te conjecturer la raison latente de mon comportement, je n'ai aucune réponse.

Severus ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

Pourquoi ? Voilà bien une question vers laquelle il ne s'avancerait pas.

Lui-même ne s'expliquait rien. Il ne déchiffrait pas le code lui incitant contre vents et marrées de l'éloigner du mal et du tombeau d'anonymes. Il lui était essentielle, indispensable qu'elle soit exemptée du sang des morts. La protéger, l'expatrier hors de cette spirale infernale, c'était comme protéger le monde, enfanter l'innocence et l'espoir sur le monde. _Son espoir_ ?

- Yenyeli, conspira-t-il, exorciste litanique d'un Ciel aspiré irresponsable. Le corps anémié, instable, un peu bancal, tandis qu'ils ne paraissaient plus qu'un observés de loin, il sollicitait une promesse. Je t'interdis de porter la mort à cause de moi, jamais. D'autant qu'ici, personne ne m'a blessé. C'est ton cadeau pour moi que tu as voulu détruire. Une part de toi, tu ne dois pas.

Un part d'elle inestimable, que Salazar le discrédite, il récusait détruire quoi que ce soit ayant attrait à sa petite étoile.

- Severus, je…

- Et Merci.

Nouvelle révolution, le bateau tourniqua 180°, haut vers le bas, modifiant ciel et terre pour s'aventurer d'une perspective à l'étourdissement étrange. Yenyeli, surprise, ne trouva pas la note pour se défendre.

- Comment ? ânonna-t-elle, acharnée de saisir ce revirement dans leur confrontation et suspendue à la voix amortie du Professeur. Si basse et sourde était-t-elle à cette seconde du temps.

- Mon cadeau… merci, renouvela-t-il humblement, en tirant leurs deux mains inséparables où dormait le Dragon. Leurs deux bras pliés, il se posa sur le cœur de sa petite étoile, touchant son sein et sa douceur.

»Il est magnifique, Salazar et moi-même te remercions.

Feu !  
Feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la maison solitaire,  
Feu ardent dans la cheminée oubliée.

A suivre !

(1) le Ghibli est un vent chaud et violent soufflant au Sahara et en Libye.


	13. Partie 5, dernier mouvement

_Coucou !_  
_Nous sommes le **13 Novembre**, que cette histoire se termine du jour où elle se situe. La boucle est bouclée.^^ _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PARTIE 5, DERNIER MOUVEMENT.**

Un volcan à l'opposé du précédent fit éruption dans l'âme de Yenyeli. Chaud, tout était chaud, coloré, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, emmêlés les pinceaux, emmêlés les mots, elle oublia une seconde succincte le fantôme Serpentard qui venait de la hanter.

- N-n-on, chevrota-t-elle, rictus tordu et immobile. Ce n'est rien du tout, un simple coup du hasard, je me suis perdue, j'ai eu de la chance. Ce n'est qu'un rien du tout. Un rien du tout.

- Idiote ! sermonna Severus sans véritable percussion dans la voix. Il était intoxiqué qu'elle puisse encore de par sa stupidité déconsidérer ce présent si sacré. Il cramponna son autre main, -il tremblait toujours-, et gonfla plus solennel.

»Merci.

Ce fut la fin pour Yenyeli.

Vaincue, son cœur se mit à cogner un rythme indécent de vie. L'oscillation de Severus se répercutait dans son sang et se déversait partout. Balancée dans un océan à la vague arc-en-ciel, elle se laissa voguer, les yeux tournés vers le ciel bleu rempli d'étoiles. La Lune toute ronde brillait grâce au Soleil depuis quatorze années de vie, et c'était pour elle, plus que toute la durée d'existence.

- Joy… joyeux anniversaire Severus, fêta-t-elle, agréablement heurtée par le trouble mirifique émotionné chez l'homme et concluant leur commémoration. Elle n'avait pas la prétention d'y être habituée. Il cachait si talentueusement son cœur, supprimant ses ressentis les plus positifs jusqu'à devenir cet être détestable pour tout le monde que même empathique, elle devait jouer de malice pour l'entendre s'exprimer avec reconnaissance.

En réponse, il l'attira contre lui, romançant leur étreinte dans l'exagération. Moulés leurs deux corps à n'être plus qu'un, il délia leurs doigts pour se tatouer ailleurs, folâtrant sur sa peau pour la réchauffer, elle qui ne se réchauffait qu'à son contact et qui continuait d'être gelée contre lui.

Installé moite entre ses cuisses, Severus entendait son souffle de vie et son cœur de vie, un duo parfait. Curieux, il s'écarta, avant de s'escaler sur son visage. Espion malin, il la dévisagea chuter embarrassée, rosie les joues, les yeux affolés et la lèvre inférieure mordillée de ses dents. Empruntée, elle plongeait par la force en apesanteur de la Terre vers une dimension rarement visitée à ce jour. Celle de ces instants honorables de deux êtres à n'être qu'un qui heureux dans l'offrande sont emboutis par la réaction sensationnelle de celui confiant son merci.

Donner et être remercié, ce n'est pas un dans ce moment, mais deux. Deux êtres, deux verbes, deux actions, deux ressentis, un cœur.

Cette image se colla dans l'esprit du Professeur, il affectionnait l'attendrissante inaptitude de Yenyeli à être remerciée, si équitable à la sienne. Accepter les « mercis » était aussi chaotique pour l'un et l'autre et c'était tant mieux. Un rapprochement, un miroir, elle était son double ou l'identique, peinée et horriblement gauche dans ces instants. Et ce, depuis quatorze ans qu'il la connaissait.

Apnéique, il respira.  
Elle sentait ses potions, parfumée qu'elle était par l'odeur de leur deux mués un.  
Apnéique, il expira.  
Souffletant dans ses cheveux et fredonnant un air de vie contre sa peau. D'une nouvelle habitude il s'égara sur sa marque, la sienne. Immortelle, un vœu de vie, un vœu au-delà de la mort. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, palpant son relief. Même dans le noir le plus noir, il pourrait la voir pleine lumière. Débonnaire, il se laissa aller, serrant plus passionnément le corps toujours froid dans ses bras. La bouche sur la cicatrice, il papillonna de ses ailes de Serpent.

- Severus ?

- Mmh…

Vole, vole, baiser instantané,  
Vole, vole, baiser d'éternité.

- Tu promets ?

- Je promets quoi ?

- Que tout va bien dans ton cœur et que nul Dragon ne te hante à cause de moi ?

Le Maître des cachots se paralysa.

Yenyeli, alerte, chercha l'espace de son sombre regard. L'affronter en face était l'unique certitude capable de la convertir aux mots Serpentards, mais déniant, il éluda.L'évitant, il conjura.

- Je te promets.

- _Menteur _! Elle ferma les yeux, pressant le poing, serrant les dents. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus était arrivé, une évidence. _Menteur, menteur, menteur…_

Un disque rayé, Severus lui mentait, effrontément, pour se protéger. Il mentait pour s'enfermer derrière son masque noir, se couper du monde. Elle s'immergea plus loin dans son recueil, capricieuse de casser l'interdit, de briser l'invisible, hélas. Elle n'était pas la destinée de Severus Snape, il n'y avait pas de Destinée pour eux d'eux. Elle n'était rien d'autre sur terre qu'une aberration, un éphémère à la chance inespérée. Elle s'en contre-fichait. Tant qu'elle avait sa place maintenant, tant qu'il l'acceptait de toute son anormalité, et continuait de controverser de talent en sa compagnie, elle prenait tout de lui. Elle voulait tout de lui toujours, même si demain elle s'effaçait de la vie de Severus Snape, elle respectait et remerciait son existence.

Parce qu'il existait, elle n'était plus seule, parce qu'il existait, elle survivait.

Carpe Diem, il fallait cueillir l'instant présent.

Un proverbe parfaitement connu de l'espion de l'Ordre. Négligé par les pensées silencieuses de son étoile, il l'aveugla de son encre ineffaçable pour la disputer.

- Hey, gronda-t-il un peu bourru en la secouant d'une main sur chacune de ses joues.

Ballotée, Yenyeli rouvrit les yeux.

» Comment oses-tu me reprocher ma disparition quand c'est toujours toi la première qui décolle de la terre ! Tu t'effaces vers ta stupide lune sans moi ! –Faux menaçant, il rapprocha leurs deux visages, Serpent voisin d'une Lune- Ne t'en vas pas encore, on a encore du temps. Il chuchotait à se respirer l'un l'autre quand la voix évaporée, mimés les mots sur les lèvres fines et venimeuses au lieu de les parler, il ajouta : « Ne me quitte pas Yenyeli »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse interpréter, avant qu'il n'ait l'intelligence de comprendre par lui-même la signification d'une telle vérité, il l'embrassa et les colla à la terre, enrobant sa moitié de la sienne pour ne former plus qu'un. Toujours un.

Plus de mots pour le Serpent et la Lune. Ils se comprenaient dans leur silence.

Aussi calmes que l'endroit qui les cachait en secret, deux êtres à n'être qu'un finirent leurs épousailles dans l'absolu règne du silence, se mêlant de corps et de cœur en un refrain prié hier et demain, salué maintenant. Simplement entrelacés, noyés l'un dans l'autre, main dans la main, ils vécurent le dernier répit d'avant les séparations. Si difficile était de se séparer.

Une Lune inexistante, vivait dans les bras d'un Serpent.  
Un Serpent invisible, prenait forme à la rondeur de la Lune.

Sonnées les cloches annonçant minuit, les deux étoiles quittaient l'église.

Anonymes, elles désertaient leur lieu d'exil anonyme. Tout avait repris sa place, bancs, cierges, grenouille de bénitier, rien ne laissait paraître de leurs retrouvailles. Personne au plus clair de son enquête, n'aurait pu suspecter l'aura d'union en franchissant les portes de ce lieu sacré. Tel un peintre qui blanchit sa toile, toutes les couleurs des deux êtres à n'être qu'un, avaient disparu. Inexistence, telle était la définition réelle d'Anonyme. Ne restaient que les spectres et les saints pour témoigner l'illusion, mais silencieux invisibles qui donc aurait pu entendre leur histoire ?

Le Ciel, relatera leur histoire,  
Les Dieux chanteront cette histoire.  
Que toutes les filles du ciel dessinent les lettres de leur nom,  
Signature filante et chevelure.  
Un Serpent a rencontré sa Lune,  
Que jamais l'Anonyme ne soit oublié.

Un détail démarquait l'avant du présent, excitait la rencontre de l'homme et de la femme. Un vêtement distinct étoffait l'étoile rouge. Severus, maladif à l'idée que Yenyeli ne tombe plus froid que gel à l'extérieur, avait d'intimation fait la démarche de lui enrouler, serrée et plusieurs fois, son écharpe autour du cou. Le vent frappé durant tout le temps de leur union, il pressentait le pire à la seconde de la dissolution. A raison.

Poussée la porte de leur fin d'à deux, l'émoi estampa Severus et Yenyeli. Un pied dehors, le Nord barra leur route. Tout blanc était le nouveau paysage. La neige, comme estimée, était tombée en flocons épais sur la terre. Du coton recouvrait toute la surface du monde. L'œil, déstabilisé, s'éternisa sur ce nouveau décor, s'acclimatant et vectorisant les contours de reconnaissance. Tout était calme et silencieux, les villageois bien au chaud dans leur maisonnée, plus rien ne démystifiait la nature apaisante de la géographie. Ne respiraient qu'un Serpent et la Lune dans cette ville anonyme.

Protecteur et guide dans l'hiver en avance, l'ancien Mangemort les transporta. Ouvrant la marche, il escorta la femme, main dans la main. Les pas furent lourds et hésitants sur le chemin de leur retour. Envasés dans le duvet cristallin, il fallait redoubler d'effort pour avancer.

Tout était ralenti, comme si le ciel excluait qu'ils soient séparés. Un délai miraculeux. Yenyeli traina dans la neige, s'immergeant dans les empruntes de son veilleur de nuit. Son pied dans le sien, c'était transcrire la terre d'eux deux en même temps. Elle rallongeait leurs épousailles sur terre pour que vus du ciel, ils ne s'auscultent qu'un seul.

Deux mués un à jamais.

Atterris au milieu de la Grand Place, là où le vent avait flagellé, peinturlurant le blanc paysage de centaines de confettis de toutes les couleurs, -ceux négligés sur les devantures des stands-, Yenyeli, prosternée, s'arracha paisiblement de la chaleur de sa main. Inattendu, Severus l'examina, elle le dépassa sans lui permettre la rencontre de son regard. Tête basse et assombrie plus noire qu'un corbeau croassant la mort, elle s'orienta jusqu'à la fontaine du milieu anonyme.

Si blanche et pleine de stalactites était cette égérie de l'eau que l'âme de Yenyeli se transfigura. Un miroir glacial et sans vie ébauchait l'anéantir, un froid pénétra son corps, et ressenti pour la première fois ce soir, elle frissonna.

Comment prononcer les mots d'adieu quand son cœur douloureux condamnait cet au revoir. Toujours les au-revoir étaient sa plaie d'Egypte. Un vide augmentait dans sa poitrine, un étau serrait son organe de vie et refusait de pomper le sang de vie. Pas de vie dans solitude, pas de vie sans Severus Snape. C'était inexplicable, impossible de le représenter, pas de raison pour l'expliquer, c'était indubitable. Soleil au matin, Soleil au soir, il était l'astre chaud capable de créer la vie dans son inexistence. Abîmée par sa disparition, -même dans la nuit, elle parvenait à voir le Soleil se coucher au loin, par-delà la cime des arbres- elle fut sans force pour se retenir. Inapte à clôturer ses lèvres et taire la prière implorante de son esprit, elle quémanda l'interdit.

- _Reste..._

Non.

Trop chevrotante, trop morcelée, éparpillée par le souffle au vers sibérien, les mots conservèrent leur chant spirituel, sa voix insuffisante pour débiter. Béni soit son silence, elle regretta sa démence. Avoir pu rêver l'illusion était un sophisme mille fois plus pitoyable que la fraction du deux mués un. _Rester_, ce verbe était tabou et vain, et pire souffrance aurait valu la réponse. Elle connaissait la réponse, elle n'enviait pas la réponse. Se cherchant un point de fuite indispensable, elle leva son visage au ciel, vénérant la lune pour se réconforter. La lune la restaurait dans ses Ténèbres, elle lui confiait sa vie.

Malheureusement, le Serpent avait auditionné la Lune.

En retrait, Severus de détail sur le corps transi de son étoile, et aussi indisposé qu'elle ne l'était dans leur séparation, avait entendu. Plus sûrement que si son cri avait transpercé les cieux. Sa magie Legilimens réussissait à capter l'esprit quand elle se désolait à la puissance de cent dragons réunis. Cette supplication ouatée, le poignarda pleine poitrine. Le sang s'égouttait à l'intérieur de son âme jusqu'à faire déborder le vaisseau navigant infaillible vers la fin du monde.

Combien de fois avait-il dit non ?

Combien de séparations après l'union de leurs deux corps. Il la désertait continuellement, détachant l'ancre pesante de leur commune liaison pour s'effacer et laisser choir dans un noir insupportable celle qu'il devait oublier. Combien de fois abandonné sa petite étoile au milieu du néant. Esseulée à ses démons. Parce que les missions l'exigeaient, parce que son rôle d'espion l'exigeait, parce que son repenti coupable ne concédait rien d'autre. Non, non et non… C'était l'unique réponse de leur destinée légitime. Oserait-il pour l'exceptionnel se parer d'illégitime ?

C'était mal préméditer la folie de la Lune.

Plus de faiblesse, rassurée par l'astre de nuit, elle était aussi ferme et sûre qu'habituellement. Envieuse de garder un portrait d'eux deux plus coloré que la nostalgie d'être séparés, elle s'interposa forte et claire dans le silence alourdissant de la nuit.

- Au fait Severus, tu aimes la neige ?

- Encore une question stupide, vilipenda le prénommé, brumeux des nouvelles élucubrations de son étoile. _La neige_, c'était bien là le dernier de ses soucis.

Le rire de Yenyeli résonna dans l'atmosphère, déblayant le brouillard du Professeur afin d'y colorier un rouge dans son cœur. Que Salazar l'abjure du testament tel Caïn dans la Bible, il adorait cet éclat rieur au milieu d'anonyme. C'était un tambour enchanteur né pour éloigner l'encre noire qui écrivait son âme. Alors il l'écouta, et elle, réchauffée par son sarcasme, conversa détendue.

- Question stupide pour le profane Severus, mais autrement plus réfléchie si l'on espère une réponse à ta hauteur.

Fléchies les jambes, balayé le sol de ses deux mains, elle récolta un peu de neige avant de se relever. Puis virevoltée 180°, le sourire en retenu mais sincère, c'est d'un clin d'œil qu'elle s'exposa rouge dans le noir.

»Personnellement, je suis conquise par sa création. Je me souviens ma première neige, quand je l'ai vue tomber du ciel comme un cadeau des dieux pour couvrir de son manteau tout blanc la terre brune et souillée de la Terre. La neige, d'un pouvoir qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra jamais contrer, efface tout, recouvre tout de son immaculée. On en oublie l'impardonnable. Et quelle magie au jour du premier pas. La fouler, c'est s'imprimer dans l'existence. Regarde ! assigna-t-elle, les yeux alanguis vers le plancher poudreux, convoyeur de leurs deux mués un.

»On a marqué la Terre. On existe sur Terre de par cette féérie qui nous porte et nous rassemble dans son couffin en blanc. Hélas, comme toutes les magies et comme toutes les créations du monde, elle a sa part d'obscurité. Aussi démesurée soit mon admiration, je m'épeure dès son contact. Mon ombre est plus sombre quand je la touche. Le noir ressort plus nettement dans ce miroir sans couleur et j'ai la sensation illogique de me retrouver en face d'une immense porte donnant directement sur la noirceur de mon âme. Severus, mon âme n'est jamais plus noire que lorsqu'elle se reflète sur ce blanc paysage. Comme maintenant. Tu as vu comme je m'étends sombre à l'infini sur ce duvet du ciel ?

Severus, bon public, observa l'immense voile noir accroché au corps de Yenyeli. Dérangé par le discours expulsé du tréfonds d'un ressenti sans ressenti, il lui accorda toute l'attention méritée. Parce que la Vérité trémulait dans la bouche de Yenyeli. Une vérité dans laquelle il se reconnaissait. Cette neige, Severus la haïssait depuis aussi loin que son premier souvenir pour cette raison pareille d'être projeté si noir au milieu du néant blanc. Un phare de ténèbres tandis que la mer dansait tranquillité. Une opalescence synonyme de cauchemar.

Il la maudissait, la piétinant sans remords dès qu'il était contraint d'y mesurer sa légende d'imperturbable, et il l'aurait avadakédavériser sur le champ pour oser ainsi atteindre son étoile si le pouvoir était son avantage.

A l'opposé, une note plus harmonieuse siffla au loin. Remarquer ses pas recouverts par ceux plus petits de Yenyeli lui procura la sauvegarde et la conviction de leur réalité. La réalité de cet instant à deux.

C'était vrai, ils marquaient la Terre.

- Severus ?

Interrompu dans ses pensées, il contempla le visage en face de lui. Elle était plus souriante, d'un vrai sourire chaleureux et heureux.

- Je n'ai pas peur ce soir. La magie de la neige à tes côtés est lumineuse et dénuée du moindre cauchemar. Mon ombre est grande, indéniablement, mais il suffit que je fasse quelque pas. Un pas, deux pas… -Elle avança, rythmant ses mots, comptant en l'approchant-. Trois… et voilà que mon ombre se colle à la tienne. Sans même te toucher, nous sommes reliés. Je pourrais nous voir de la lune aussi clairement que la mer au milieu du Désert. Severus, avec toi tout est magique ! Alors n'oublions pas maintenant.

A un mètre de lui, elle s'arrêta pour s'offrir au regard de la lune, sans rompre leurs deux ombres unies dans la lumière tamisée du ciel.

»Je suis aveugle des vagues qui se bousculent dans ton esprit, mais garde ton cap. Si te laisser ainsi à la dérive te fait échouer sur l'îlot de la douleur, je préfère te savoir au loin sur une mer où je n'ai pas l'accès. Je déteste ressentir ta douleur. Ne fêtons pas notre séparation par la douleur. C'est ma faute, je te demande pardon. Tu m'as entendue n'est-ce pas ? Prononcer l'imprononçable. Excuse-moi, j'ai pensé trop fort. Que mon ardoise de la stupidité soit brisée en pénitence ! Mais tu sais ? Je suis consciente de toute ma primauté obtenue par toi ce soir.

Croisant les deux mains sur son cœur, elle se mouilla. La neige hébergée et à moitié fondue la pénétra comme une prière. Prière que ce trésor blanchâtre du ciel se mélange à la magie Snapienne droit dans son organe de vie pour que le froid devienne un feu incandescent même aux températures les plus hostiles.

Un Soleil immortel.

»Je ressors plus riche qu'une reine, fortifia-t-elle, la voix calme et sereine. Je te garde avec moi. Je salive ton goût en bouche, je transpire ton parfum sur ma peau, ton sourire, mon Petit Prince précieusement emmitouflé dans mon blouson, je t'emmène avec moi. Partout tu m'accompagnes, jusqu'à notre prochaine fois. Que bientôt soit notre prochaine fois. Ça sera Noël dans pas longtemps, revenons ici à l'occasion de notre prochaine fois.

- Yenyeli… essaya d'intervenir le Professeur, perdu aux quatre coins du monde.

Quel était cette vision fantasque qui le ciblait tout à coup ?

Un concert mal interprété, des instruments mal accordés. Ce qui devait s'ourdir mélodieux s'écouta tout à l'inverse, un cheval à bascule dont la mesure est cassée, incontrôlable. Les mots formulés par son étoile avaient l'intensité positive de demain. Emplis d'espoir et de bienveillance à son égard, ils se tournaient vers demain sauf que dans l'esprit Serpentard, c'est la Désolation qui gagna. S'effritant, oscillant à chuter, se percutant contre son crâne à la vitesse du vide. Vibré par la corde vocale de Yenyeli, douce et poétique, tout crissait l'épouvantard.

Il voulait l'arrêter, lui dire stop, elle continua, sourde à son appel.

- Le paysage est agréable ici, c'est toi qui as trouvé cet endroit inesquissable. Toutefois, je pourrais nous chercher l'autre exil dès les premiers flocons. Notre liberté d'exploration donnera loisir pour nos balades à deux à l'heure des neiges les plus extrêmes. Nos balades à deux sont incomparables de par l'univers. Et il y a ton écharpe, j'ai mon excuse pour te revoir.

- Yenyeli, arrête…tenta-t-il de croître, indisposé et nauséeux.

_Merlin, que s'arrête cette musique mélodieuse et infâme !_

Que soit tuée la voix enjouée et fabulée !  
Ö crime, hurlèrent les étoiles dans le ciel,  
Ô miséricorde, pleurèrent les gardiens sur terre,  
La Lune par devoir et promesse, enterrait son cœur insignifiant, un cœur sans manuel pour se traduire et se comprendre. D'omission, elle s'interdisait défaillir devant le Serpent si respectable fier.

Déroutée vers une voie sans issue, elle n'arrêta pas. Agrippant l'étole de chaque côté pour jouer du bout des doigts en enfant dessinant en trois dimensions son histoire, elle se haussa comme un mirage, les yeux virés exclusivement vers la rondeur de la nuit.

- Ta jolie laine qui parfait si bien l'élégance séductrice qui te définit au jour le jour. Il serait préjudiciable de t'en priver longtemps. Salazar assurément, m'en voudra, jugée coupable de lèse majesté sur le grand maître Serpentard.

- Yenyeli, j'ai dit ARRETE !

Severus, mâchoire crispée, poings fermés, imposa enfin de sa voix ténébreuse, ordre et silence ! Un antidote. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette stérilité, aussi sèche qu'un grain de sable du désert, aussi déchirante qu'une feuille de papier. Il savait, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ne maîtrisait rien, ne comprenait rien. Elle n'avait aucune prescience du débit dithyrambique alloué sur lui, versé contre elle. Robotique, elle déménageait tous les cartons dérangés dans sa tête sans réfléchir leur destination, leur poids ou leur contenu. C'était sa musique quand un bouleversement prenait place à l'intérieur de son branle-bas émotionnel. De l'auto-défense diraient certains médicomages, il n'empêche qu'il n'en pouvait plus dans cet instant.

Un rejet que Yenyeli incorpora, captant toutes ses couleurs. Réprimandée, embrouillée, brutalement retranchée sur elle-même, ressentie en faute, elle clôt sa bouche d'une fortification égale des châteaux les plus forts et laissa retomber ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Terrassée.

Le silence remplaça la voix douce et dissonante de Yenyeli, le débat censé imperturbable de l'espion de l'Ordre empira.

Severus était anéanti, trahi par sa légende d'imperturbable.

Yenyeli l'émotionnait sans conscience. Il était dans cette action finale, résolument incapable de maintenir sa ligne d'horizon. Déboussolé, il chercha l'échappatoire. Il gravit le ciel de son regard, osant pour la toute première fois ce soir, observer la lune. Imitant son étoile, il se fixa très haut, de plus en plus haut, espérant happer l'aide céleste, mais d'un chambardement, il se retrouva par-dessus bord et coula à pic dans une mer sans fond. Froid, noir, la peur fleurit dans l'ébullition de son crâne et il oublia comment respirer.

Rouge, l'astre de nuit était entièrement rouge. Cerclé d'une vapeur hivernale, il rayonnait rouge, se couronnait rouge comme annonciateur de funeste avenir.

Un désagréable pressentiment saliva dans la bouche du Serpentard. Un cri de Dragon à l'agonie hurla à l'oreille du Serpentard.

Vive, fugace, presqu'imperceptible, l'idée le traversa que ce rouge funéraire était leur infortune, la fin d'étoile au sort de leur destin. Leur tombeau se peignait dans le ciel parmi tous les autres fantômes depuis des heures et il n'avait rien vu. Severus, embouti, recula, tituba, quand vomissant d'avance toute cette supercherie imbécile, -il était malade, fou, il était fou pour s'imaginer pareille folie- il fit un pas de géant et apostropha son étoile. La retournant sans ménagement, il supprima de force sa vision lunaire. Noir contre rouge, il capitula. D'un revers de médaille, il refoula toutes ses obligations de Professeur de Potions, élimina toute sa servitude d'espion de l'Ordre, il dissimula toute sa religion d'homme claustré. Pour l'exception exceptionnelle, il dit oui, en murmures à l'oreille de sa petite étoile pour éviter que la foudre ne vienne le punir de sa faiblesse.

- Restons ensemble cette nuit.

Chavirée sans consentement contre le mât indestructible de l'homme, Yenyeli se choqua. L'iris étréci, elle n'osa pas croire ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Incertaine, tremblotante, -elle avait froid, si froid-, figée, elle patienta que ses ténèbres rigolent au loin et se moquent de sa naïveté d'avoir présumé cet instant.

»Restons ensemble cette nuit et demain, réitéra Severus en l'entourant de sa chaleur. Je te veux demain. Enfermée contre lui, il frotta son dos d'une main quand de l'autre, il s'aventura dans le cou, coulissant lentement et tendrement le long du bras, l'épaule, et caressant au passage la cicatrice imperceptible qui régnait ostensiblement sous la couche de tissus. Il adorait savoir qu'elle l'emportait partout.

»Yenyeli, tu m'as entendu ?

- Ou… oui, fredonna celle-ci sans remuer. La terre se mettait à trembler sous ses pieds et il n'était pas recommandé de se mouvoir dans cette situation. Heureusement, elle pouvait communiquer, et si les grondements de la couche terrestre braillaient dans l'écho du monde, à quelques centimètres de son soutien de chair, le son de sa voix aboutirait vers sa destination. Un peu confuse, indéfinie du comportement à suivre, c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait le « oui » dans la bouche du Serpentard, Yenyeli se mit à rêver un rêve inavouable et défiant ciel et terre, elle lui donna la vie.

» Severus, je te veux aujourd'hui et demain, mais je te veux maintenant et toujours.

Elle saliva, s'oxygénant pour s'éclaircir. Engorgée d'un volcan en pleine irruption, elle s'échina pour expulser ses mots. Quelle importance ! Du bout des lèvres, c'était suffisant pour être en vie.

Pleine d'espoir, elle se retrancha dans ses barreaux en noir, se faufila pour ne former plus qu'un contre lui, quand cramponnée dans la chaleur de son manteau, -senti son cœur battre contre la paume de ses mains- elle recommença.

»Restons ensemble toujours Severus, je te veux toujours.

- Toujours, releva machinalement et chuchotis celui-ci, flottant entre le rêve et la réalité et la comprimant de plus de pesanteur. Il répondait à son étreinte de feu, faisant graviter la Lune autour d'un Serpent. _Est-ce que toujours signifie la vie ?_

_Toujours signifie éternel, par la vie et au-delà,_ lui répondirent en chœur tous les constellations dans le ciel.

_»Oui, _signa-t-il dans l'inconscience de son esprit._ Dans cette vie et toutes les autres !_

D'une promesse, il marivauda d'un baiser léger l'endroit exact où demeurait sa marque. La morsure était la preuve de leur perpétuité.

Un Serpent a mordu la Lune.

Au pays d'Anonyme, dans la neige anonyme, deux étoiles tombées du ciel et de la terre s'unirent et disparurent. Leur paysage complice, les déroba d'existence pour les faire revivre dans l'éternité irréelle de leur vœu précieux d'être deux à n'être qu'un. Un mirage nulle doute éphémère mais que tous les dieux d'univers épièrent pour ne pas oublier. Pour qu'un jour, ici ou ailleurs, le rêve devienne réalité, et l'éphémère éternité.

Il est impossible de séparer les deux moitiés d'un cœur âme-sœur. Les deux moitiés d'un tout sont vouées à se chercher et se trouver, à défier leur Destinée.

Le Petit Prince disait inquiet à la fin de son voyage: « _Il ne faut pas qu'il te morde… les serpents, c'est méchant. Ça peut mordre pour le plaisir_ »… avant de se rassurer : « _C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont plus de venin pour la deuxième morsure_ ».

Le petit Prince a demandé au serpent de le mordre. Le serpent, généreux, a mordu le petit Prince. Pour son plaisir personnel, il a lié son venin d'une fois à l'être unique. Relié l'un l'autre par l'exceptionnel et l'éphémère.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi parle-t-on leur histoire comme d'un crime abominable ? Si dans cette situation de partage consenti et souhaité, deux êtres se choisissent par de-là le risque de la mort. Si celui qui reçoit, sourit et prend plaisir uniforme à être mordu que celui qui mord par envie, ce n'est plus du venin de mort qui se déverse dans l'instant, c'est un pari au futur.

Une Lune s'est offerte à la Terre.  
La Terre a pris l'apparence d'un Serpent.  
Un Serpent a mordu la Lune.  
Desiderare, un Serpent a mordu _Sa_ Lune.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, le mot fin est finalement marqué pour cette histoire que je souhaitais comme un OS au départ. Peut-être certains d'entre vous penseront au final qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, que parfois certains ressentis paraissent répétés, vous n'aurez pas tort, je l'admets. Néanmoins, il fallait que se répéter et s'opposer pour que le lecteur puisse vraiment comprendre la dualité permanente existée entre Severus et Yenyeli. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, un équilibre précaire._

_J'ignore si extérieurement, vous parviendrez à les comprendre tel qu'ils sont réeellement mais je l'espère. Là-dessus, je vais pouvoir retourner à l'histoire principale. Je suis plus légère d'être parvenue à écrire une part d'eux deux, un moment d'eux deux qui soit presque affilié à une forme de bonheur. _  
_ Quant à leur destinée, personnellement je la connais depuis longtemps et à travers mes mots ici, vous devriez pouvoir la ressentir ou tout du moins l'imaginer car même le ciel l'a compris._

_A bientôt sur un navire différent mais flottant indubitablement sur la mer de Destinée.^^_

_SssnappeD++_


End file.
